BY MY SIDE - YUNJAE
by deachndr
Summary: Pemuda yang sama sama normal terjebak dengan namanya C.I.N.T.A , semua berubah disaat cinta menjalar di perasaan masing masing. status sosial yang jauh berbeda. Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong...
1. Chapter 1

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor,Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

JAEJOONG POV

Aku kimjaejoong, lahir dan tumbuh dikeluarga sederhana. Anak tunggal dari ibu yang single parent. Umurku 18 tahun. Saat ini duduk dikelas 3 Seoul of Performing DongBang Art High School.

Oke, saat ini aku sedang sendirian duduk dikantin sekolah mengamati anak anak populer yang sedang bercanda dengan sesama anak anak populer juga tentunya.

Mereka kaya , tampan , dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki memakai brand bermerek terkenal. Sebagai anak seumuran,aku terkadang iri sekali ,tapi apa boleh buat.. ibuku hanya menjual toppoki dan soju dipinggir jalan. Tau diri lah aku, bersekolah disini pun karna otakku yang cerdas ini sehingga beasiswa mengalir begitu indahnya.

Aku masih mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan,sebenarnya ingin tau apa yang orang orang kaya bicarakan. Mobilkah? Akomodasi dari orangtua merekakah? Atau pacar cantik mereka? Aku sangat ingin tau...

Jika kalian meihatku, haha kalian pasti menertawakanku, disini aku tergolong anak anak kuper atau dibilang cupu yang hanya berteman buku . sialan. Tapi aku mengakui nya juga . mengapa hidupku beginiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

Dia pemimpim anak anak populer , ayahnya yang mempunyai sekolah ini maupun sekolah sekolah diluar sana dan perusahaan perusahaan diluar sana. Coba akan kusebutkan satu satu perusahaannya ,seingatku saja ya? Pertambangan ,perkebunan , kereta api, bus dan Jung's Air, Telekomunikasi, home shopping,hotel resort, Perbankan, Apartement, Restoran mewah sampe perusahaan minyak kayu putih pun keluarganya punya! BAYANGKAAAAN SEKAYA ITUUUU!

Paling kaya se sesekolahan,ah tidak! paling kaya se negara ini mungkin. paling tampan se sekolahan, oke aku mengakuinya dia tampan karena hey berfikirlah wajah tampannya juga hasil perawatan mahal. Dan aku tak mampu dan tak akan pernah bisa menyainginya.

Pernah menjadi model di majalah Times Newyork. Apa sebabnya? 4thn berturut turut ia menggenggam gelar pemuda terkaya se dunia dibawah umur 20thn . JUNG YUNHO , banyak yang menyukainya dari gadis normal hingga laki laki tak normal. Porsi tubuhnya yang memukau,tinggi tegap bertubuh atletis dan eksotis/? Stop! Jangan mengira aku mengagumi sesama lelaki. Jauhkan pikiran kotor kalian teman -_-

Model rambutnya yang memang dari pertama kali masuk sekolah seperti itu tetapi tetap terkesan menawan. Tatapan matanya seperti seolah semua orang didepannya lebih rendah darinya. Ck! Dia sekelas denganku ,dan duduk dideretan paling belakang tepat dibelakangku. Sangat acuh tak acuh dan berani kepada guru. Awalnya aku shock mengapa dia berani melawan guru, ternyata...

oh dia mengendari Lamborghini Marchielago warna hitam edisi terbatas! Dan aku pernah menyentuh mobilnya diam diam karena heran, mengapa dikenyataan mobil ini lebih keren daripada yang didalam gambar?

Yang itu, memakai kalung salib besar, CHOI SIWON. Keluarganya pemilik restaurant Italy yang mempunyai beratus ratus anak cabang sampai dibenua Eropa sana. Banyangkan! Bahkan satupun aku tak punya

Tinggi badannya hampir se Yunho, berwajah yang digolongkan ehem tampan juga. Ah! Dia masih mempunyai sisi baik dibanding Yunho, dia mau peduli dan berteman dengan semua orang. Tapi mana kutahu jika itu topeng . buka dulu topengmu.. buka dulu topengmu.. biar kulihat warnamu.. kan kulihat wajahmu ... nah! Peterpan /?

Dia lumayan pintar , sekelas denganku juga tetapi dia lebih memilih duduk paling depan. Dia memakai mobil jeep dari mitshubishi , aaaaa mobil kesukaanku,dan aku hanya bisa searching di google.

PARK YOOCHUN,berambut agak panjang bergelombang. Blesteran Korea-Inggris . tampan juga tetapi mukanya agak mesum gitu... bahkan temanku tergila gila padanya, aku curiga temanku ini homo/? Ya aku mengakui dia seorang casanova. Hidupnya enak, orangtuany diluar negeri sehingga ia bebas melakukan apasaja termasuk menghabiskan kekayaan orang tuanya . paling sering gonta ganti motor sport aku iriiiiiii~

Yang terakhir, MAX CHANGMIN . Tinggi badannya sedikit melebihi Yunho, orang nya lucu tetapi angkuh. Yah sama saja. Penyuka makanan. Bahkan ibunya membuatkan dia restaurant khusus untuk dirinya . What the ... nasib mereka baik sekali.

Ayahnya adalah pejabat tinggi kursi PBB di Amerika mewakili Korea Selatan. Ibunya masih bersaudara jauh dengan Kate middleton . ia lebih suka menumpang mobil Siwon jika pulang karna ia tak mau repot menyetir. Changmin dan Yoochun sekelas , diseberang kelasku tepatnya.

Nah aku cuap cuap cukup panjang, mengapa aku tahu mereka? Karna memang aku tau dan semua murid disini juga tahu.. tapi aku tidak tahu karena ketahuanku tentang mereka bisa mengubah segalanya...

"Jae-ah! Kau sudah membuat PR matematika?" tanya Kim Junsu sahabat ku. Eh stop! Aku belum memperkenalkan dia, Kim Junsu alias Bokong Berjalan . wakakaka. Dia sahabat setiaku, hidup sederhana tetapi ia masih lebih beruntung dariku,kedua orang tua nya pegawai negeri sipil. Dia tidak sombong dan sssst... dia menyukai Park Yoochun, sudah kubilang aku curiga dia itu homo .

"Sudah selesai,su. Kau mau lihat atau mau mencontek?" tawarku sakarstik.

"mencontek boleh?" Jawabnya sok imut.

Dan aku hanya menggumam tanda memperbolehkan.

"Makasih Jae!" dengan seenak bokongnya ,dia merampas buku ku .

"Oh,Jae-ah, apa kau akan datang di acara pertemuan wajib siswa kelas 3 akhir pekan?"

"hum? Aku tidak tahu ,Su. Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai jas . siapa kali ini yang menyeponsori? Apakah seperti biasanya?"

"Yaps,seperti biasa dari tahun ke tahun, kingka sekolah kita Jung Yunho." Bisiknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku berpikir apa yang akan aku kenakan? Baju disko mendiang ayahku? Iewwh~

"kalau kau mau kau bisa pinjam punyaku,Jae." Junsu berkata tapi matanya sibuk melihat jawaban PR matematikaku dan menyalinnya.

"begitukah? Aku galau su." Ucapku sok sedih.

Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi acara tersebut. Tapi ... tapi.. tapiiiiiiiiiiiii taukah kalian? Aku minder. Baju yang paling aku banggakan saja dibeli dari toko kelontong dekat pasar dan harganya discont-nan 50%+20%.

"tenang saja jae, aku pasti membantumu,kita bisa berangkat bersama. Dan kupastikan, aku akan merubah penampilanmu."

"penampilan? Menjadi apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"jadi badut! Hhhaaahaha." Dia meledekku ,sialan. Bokong berjalan pabbo!

"BOKONG TENGIK!" sungutku.

"jangan berteriak, Yunho sedang tidur!" Shindong , temanku yang duduk didepan junsu memperingatkanku. Ah, dia pernah dipukul Yunho hanya karena berteriak takut setelah kepalanya kejatuhan cicak,dan itu mitosnya mengusik ketenangan Yunho. -_- ada ada saja, huh! Yunho lebay alay balay sulay! Kalian pikir aku takut dengan Yunho? Hhh! Jelas iya.

Aku panik mengingat itu, sedikit mengecek keadaan,aku memutar kepala ku berniat melirik Yunho dibelakang dengan modus berpura pura melihat jam didinding belakang kelas.

Saat memutar kepala , pandanganku bertemu dengan nya. Sial tubuhku menegang, umma aku takut, aku mau pulang. Dia menatap datar kearahku,aku harus bagaimana. Apakah setelah ini aku ditonjok?dicincang?dikuliti?atau dicintai/? Wah otakku eror.

Aku sedikit memaksakan cengiranku. "mi- Mian..haeyo" segera aku kembali menatap kedepan, jantungku berdebar,sumpah aku takut. Aku tidak pintar berkelahi.

Kurasakan pergerakan dibelakang, sepertinya dia berdiri dari duduknya. Jangan mendekat , pergilah jung hussh! Pergilah ... aku takkan mengganggu lagi. Besok aku harus pindah tempat duduk. Harus!

"..."

Hossh! Dia hanya pergi dari kelas, untung saja untung , aku tidak dianiaya. Junsu? Junsu mana? Aku menengok melihat junsu karna sedari tadi ia tidak bergeming. Hahahahaha! Si bokong berjalan menidurkan muka di meja dengan buku untuk menutupi muka sok imut nya.

"su, dia sudah pergi.." bisikku.

Dia diam saja, "su! Hey bokong!" aku menggoncangkan badannya. Dia melirik, lalu mengecek kelas tidak ada yunho. Kulihat junsu menghela nafas lega.

"kupikir kau akan dimakan tadi dengan singa itu,aku sempat berdoa biar kau dimakan dia."

"doa macam apa itu bokong? Kau tau aku hampir saja pipis dicelana." Sungutku.

.

.

Hari dimana perayaan pertemuan siswa wajib kelas 3 telah tiba.

Sesuai janji, si bokong itu meminjamkan jas kerennya untuk kupakai. Dia memang menjengkelkan dan sok imut, tapi dia tetap teman terbaikku.

Saat ini aku berada dirumahnya, membiarkan dia berkreasi di tubuhku. Jangan macam macam! Dia hanya mendandaniku! Ck..

Aku berceletuk,karna ini membuatku penasaran, jangan salahkan aku,karna aku hanya menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"su, kumohon jujurlah padaku. Tidak papa aku mengerti kok santai saja jadi.., hm ka-kau homo ya?" dia berhenti tiba tiba. Melihatku dan mendekati wajahku, reflek aku mundur. Dia semakin mendekat , sial muka seriusnya ingin ku tempelkan di bokong gajah rasanya. Hey dia mau apa? Dugaanku benar, dia mau memperkosaku. Su sadar su , kau tak pantas memperkosa malaikat sepertiku.

Dia memojokkan ku didinding, kenapa aku diam saja, haaaa umma. Seketika dia berhenti dan tertawa terbahak bahak. Demi bokonganya yang seperti gunung fuji, aku emosi.

"homo kutu mu! Hya! Aku masih normal jae. Jangan jangan kau, kau istrinya si shindong gendut kan? Hahaha" dia mengolok olokku , sialan.

"kau tidak lucu su! Aku hampir mati jantungan. Bokong mesum!" aku mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jja! Bercerminlah Jae! Sudah selesai." Suruh junsu padaku.

Aku tercengang, bahkan aku nyaris tak mengenali mukaku sendiri, sebelumnya rambutku telah dipaksa junsu untuk dipotong. Waah tampannya kau kim jaejoong.. aku tidak salah pilih wajah hahaha . narsisku. [sebelumnya jae mempunyai rambut dijaman 'Dating On Earth', dan sekarang tampilannya seperti di MV Wrong Number]

"aku tampan ,su." Cengirku.

"yang tampan jasnya,bukan kau !" lagi lagi sibokong mengejekku. -_-

Kamipun berangkat ketempat tujuan,dadaku tak henti hentinya berdebarkencang.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Terlihat betapa ramainya ballroom sebuah hotel mewah yang disewa hanya untuk pertemuan siswa SMA, begitu glamour bukan? Yah, tetapi tenang saja, ballroom ini disewa gratis. Karena hotel ini salah satu dari sekian hotel yang beratas nama Jung Kangin,alis ayah Jung Yunho.

Para siswa SMA berdandan layaknya bukan siswa SMA yang rata rata berumur 16-18thn, lihatlah jas , tuxedo , gaun , dress .. semua yang dikenakan itu MAHAL!

Mereka semata mata berdandan sebegitu glamournya terutama para yeoja tak lain tak bukan ya untuk menarik perhatian namja kaya berbeda level jauh seperti Jung Yunho dan kawan kawan. Tapi, dimanakah mereka? Si Jung and the genk?

Disudut ruang yang didekorasi seperti sebuah bar telah duduk dua namja yang sepertinya kurang tertarik akan keindahan lekuk tubuh yeoja yeoja penarik perhatian itu. Siwon dan Changmin, mereka lebih suka mengobrol tentang dimana minggu depan mereka akan memancing? Lautan australiakah? Atau sungai kapuas/? Ya hobby mereka sama, menangkap ikan, kenapa kalian tidak menangkap hatiku saja/? Kkkk ngawur.

Ditempat lain terlihat Yoochun sedang berbincang bincang dengan yeoja yang masih diperkirakan sederajat dengan dia. Yah jiwa playboynya sedang bereaksi. Lalu dimana YUNHO?

Dia sepertinya berspekulasi, pemeran utama selalu datang terakhir. Setidaknya jangan kau lakukan di ujian nasional Jung-_-

Kembali ke Jaejoong dan teman bokongnya si Junsu. Mereka sudah sampai di basement bawah tanah untuk memarkirkan mobil. Jangan tanya itu mobil siapa. Ya jelas milik ayah Junsu lah yang secara paksa di curinya/?

Kedua namja tersebut masih diam tak bergeming di tempatnya. Kenapa? Karna mereka gugup dan kebelet pipis. Ah tidak, yang kebelet pipis hanya Jaejoong, Junsu? dia hanya terbengong akan tingkah diam jaejoong.

"Kajja, keatas, ada toilet disana Jae." Ajak Junsu pengertian.

"tunggu su, jika aku bergerak sedikit maka...aduh duh su, bagaimana ini?" panik Jaejoong, ia memang jika gugup selalu mempunyai penyakit aneh, kebelet pipis akut/?

"pelan pelan saja jae,kajja aku tuntun." Junsu sedikit menggeret tangan jae. Itu bukan nuntun keless-_-

"hya pelan sedikit bokong!" protes jaejoong.

"cerewet! Sebentar lagi akan sampe pabbo!"

Segera Jaejoong masuk kedalam toilet untuk membuang hajatnya yang nista. Merasa lega, ia mengedikkan bahunya sebentar. Lalu? Ya jelas berkaca lah. Tak tahu didepan toilet sana seorang junsu menungguinya dengan raut yang tak bisa terbaca.

"sudah?" tanya junsu datar.

"sudaaaah! Kajja, su kau gugup?"

"sudahlah masuk jangan banyak bertanya pabbo!" junsu meninggalkan jae yang ada dibelakang karna merasa kesal dengan tingkah unik temannya.

"hyaa tunggu!" jae menyusul junsu dengan larian kecilnya.

Sesampainya mereka didalam ruang ballroom nan megah itu, mata Jaejoong langsung meneliti satu satu makanan mahal yang tak pernah dimakannya seumur hidup.

Matanya begitu berbinar indah mengamati makanan makanan tersebut, hingga tanpa sadar ia terpisah dengan Junsu.

"hey! Bukankah kau Kim Jaejoong?" sapa seseorang disebelahnya.

"uhuk! Huk! Ugh! Mi-mianheyo," Jaejoong tersentak karena ia tahu siapa yang menyapanya. dengan susah payah ia menelan makanan yang memenuhi rongga mulut nya setelah terbatuk.

"minumlah dulu Jaejoong-ssi." Pria tersebut memberi segelas jus ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerima dan langsung menghabiskannya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapin pria didepannya.

"Go-gomawoyo Siwon-ssi, mi-mianheyo membuatmu tak nyaman. Aku akan segera pindah tempat saja. Anyyo-"

"Jaejoong-ssi, berhak disini, santai saja. Aku hanya terkejut melihat mu berdandan seperti ini." Jelas Siwon tulus dan memaparkan senyum indahnya.

'_sialan kau siwon! Aku iri ingin mempunyai muka tampan sepertimu. Ck! Dan kau ini memuji atau mengejekku hah?! Bilang saja kalau aku ini kampungan hh!' _batin Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi?! Kenapa diam?" tanya siwon bingung.

"ah annindeyo, sebaiknya aku permisi dulu siwon-ssi." Jaejoong segera pamit karna dipikirannya ia takut ditanyai macam macam oleh siwon dan berujung penganiayaan-_- pikiranmu Jaejoong../?

"Chakamanyo Jae-ssi, aku hanya ingin bisakah kita berbicara secara nonformal? Kita seumuran dan kau sekelas denganku,alangkah baiknya jika ya anggap saja aku teman dekatmu seperti yang lain."

"..."

"Waeyo? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"hanya saja,kau terlalu terhormat untuk berbicara nonformal padaku siwon-ssi." Ucap jaejoong lantang tanpa berfikir.

'_hah apa yang ku ucapkan? Siwonah jangan tersindir ,,, aku tidak sadar mengatakan itu. Tuhan tulikan siwon sekarang jebaaal' _Batin Jaeooong.

"Anya,kita teman jae! Oke?" Jawab siwon sok asik menggunakan banmal [bahasa nonformal]. Ternyata siwon tidak marah.

"arrasseo siwon-ah- kau baik." Cengir paksa Jaejoong.

Setelah itu terdengar keributan diluar sana, banyak yang mengerubuti pintu masuk ballroom tersebut. Ada apa ya?

Terlihat mobil Lamborghini Marchielago hitam didepan pintu lobby hotel, bodyguard dan petugas hotelpun berbaris rapi menyambut tamu istimewa mereka yang datang dengan sangat keren dan angkuhnya. Tanpa berniat membuka kacatama hitam yang masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya, ia masuk kedalam hotel itu. Tujuannya menuju ke Bigeast Power Super Ballroom.

Para mata tak henti memandang seseorang itu,siapa lagi kalau bukan? ,tariiiiik maaaaang~ Jung Yunho!

"oppa oppa .. kyaaaa."

"tampannya calon suamiku..."

"hyaaa oppaa.. namaku hyesoo.."

"oppa makanlah bersama ..."

Teriakan teriakan di tempat tersebut tak terbendung lagi. Sangat berisik.

Dengan sedikit sudah payah akhirnya Yunho berhasil mendekat ke sahabat sahabatnya.

"Yo Yunho, let's make some noise beat! Kau lama lama akan menyingkirkan kepopuleranku saja ,bro!" sapa Yoochun yang menarik diri dari cewe cewe yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"whatssap!" Yunho hanya membalasnya singkat dan menepukkan tangannya ke tangan yoochun. [toss gitu maksudnya]

"seperti biasa,kau datang selalu membawa keributan hyung!" kali ini si Changmin yang menimpali.

"dimana Siwon?" tanya Yunho ke kedua sahabatnya.

"wait! Wait! I'll try to found him,dude" yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sesosok Siwon.

"itu hyung, dia di meja dekat balok es, bersama... siapa itu?" Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak biasa siwon mengajak berbicara orang asing dikeramaian begini. Iya dia ramah,tetapi jika ada perlunya saja.

"i don't know, and i don't want to know, let's go party!" Ajak Yoochun sambil memberi segelas red wine ke tangan yunho dan changmin.

Kala itu yunho mengedarkan pandangannya tak bermaksud men-cuekan yoochun. Entah dia sedang mencari cari siapa, yang tahu hanya Tuhan,dia dan author ngahahaha...

"Dia?" gumam Yunho pelan.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Oke fix... FF terbaru deaaaa... RnR yaaa? Ntr janji langsung update kalau ada yang minta di update kkkk. Ini bakalan project FF dea yang chapternya lumayan panjang, soalnya soalnya solanya... dea membuat hubungan yaoi tidak semudah di ff manapun. HEY! Dea membuat alurnya dimana negara Korea masih memandang hubungan seperti itu sebelah mata.. disini bakal banyak perjuangan dan pertentangan hahaha

Tapi janji janji YunJae tetap bersatu pada akhirnya, mereka disini berawal dari namja yang sama sama normal terjebak disebuah perasaan yang tiba tiba saja muncul yang disebut CE – I – EN – TE – A hahahahaha selamat menikmati semua nya yaa? SARANGHAE...

Review mu semangatku! hm.. siapa aja boleh ngritik kok, tp cerita dea menjebak dan klu misal chapteran/? dan msh 1 chapter ya blm bisa ketebak gimana nantinya .. so, ngikutin terus ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 2]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor,Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

NORMAL POV

"Wah sangat mengagumkan.." Gumam Jaejoong pelan seperti jopajapu.

"siapa yang kau bilang mengagumkan? Yunho kah Jae? Bukankah itu biasa terjadi jika dia datang?" Sahut Siwon seakan mengeri arah penggumaman Jaejoong.

"Huh? Ak-aku bilang apa tadi?" Kaget Jaejoong membelalakan matanya karna si Siwon sepertinya mendengarkan perkataannya tadi.

'_sialan, selalu saja aku keceplosan. Bagaimana jika dia nanti mengadukannya ke Yunho? Lalu lalu lalu aku akan dilempar gelas dan membayar seluruh makanan yang aku lahap. Tuhan .. jebaaaal tulikan tulikan tulikan telinga pria didepanku ini. Ah! Sebaiknya aku mengindar. Aku yakin tak ada 5 menit disini ,akan berujung penganiayaan batin dan jiwa fisik sekaligus raga.'_batin Jajoong seenak pikirannya.

"yangkau maksud itu pasti Yun-" omongan siwon terpotong karena Jaejoong tiba tiba memotong untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari percikan api api neraka/?

"aduh aduh... si-siwon-ah , sepertinya aku ..aku.. aku... sem.. aish!" Jaejoong pura pura kesakitan memegangi perutnya untuk pergi menghindar dari Siwon.

'_aish kenapa aku harus mengucapkan sem? Sem itu alasan macam apa? Pabbo!'_

"kau kenapa?! Sem? Sembelit Jae? Khaa mintalah obat." Kaget Siwon meihat aksi lebay Jaejoong memeras perutny.

"ah arasseo , bye siwon!" seketika Jaejoong berjalan cepat ,clingukan untuk mencari tempat teraman dimana dia bisa jauh dari perompak perompak pertanyaan seperti siwon tralala yang menurutnya terlalu banyak memasang topeng.

"Anak itu,ck!" lalu siwon kembali menuju sahabat sahabatnya.

.

.

"Hyung darimana? Mengobrol dengan siapa hyung?tumben." Tanya Changmin setelah Siwon berada tepat didepannya.

"Hanya berbasa basi dengan teman sekelasku, aku tidak tahu darimana dia menjadi seperti itu." Jawab asal Siwon sambil meneguk minuman di tangan Changmin.

"maksudmu?" Kali ini Yunho bersuara.

"style nya berbeda dari biasanya, sempat aku tidak mengenalnya tadi. Hoy? Tumben kau bertanya padaku yunho-ah?" celetuk Siwon mencurigai Yunho.

"hya lesung burung pipit,aku hanya bertanya apa salahnya pabbo?" Yunho tak terima.

"siapa yang kalian biacarakan sebenarnya? Aku hanya bertanya pada siwon hyung, bersama siapa tadi kau hyung?" sungut changmin karna dari tadi tidak ditanggapi.

"yak! Aish!" Siwon memelototi Yunho sambil mengumpat indah.

"tiang! Akan kusebutkan pun apa kau menegnalnya? Sudah buat apa membahas dia,ck!" tambah siwon seenak burung pipitnya/? Eh ambigu kan ya? *0* ehem panas panas

YUNHO POV

Hah sudah kuduga, orang itu adalah ratu keributan dikelas. Ck! Apa dia menjual sepeda kebonya /? untuk membeli jas itu? Haha aku terpingkal hanya untuk membayangkan saja.

"aku ke luar dulu, disini membosankan." Kataku kepada sahabat sahabat pabbo ku ini.

"hyung, hati hati digigit nyamuk." Sahut Changmin cuek.

Memang, melihat air tenang di kolam renang ini selalu membuatku nyaman. Untung saja appaku mendesign ballroom VVIP yang dilengkapi kolam renang dibalik dinding ruangannya, sehingga jika ada swimming pool party tetap bisa menggunakan tempat ini.

Hah! Sebentar lagi semua menjadi milikku. Sebenarnya aku sungguh malas hanya memikirkan duduk dibangku mengecek segala keuangan yang ada di dalam aset aset ku,lalu menua dan keriput hingga muka tampanku menjadi seperti uang/? Itu nasibku. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih, yang pasti aku galau-_- [yunho sadar kau disini diperankan dingin weh! Jangan kebanyakan baca quote di DP BBM napa!]/?

Tiba tiba aku mendengar ada seseorang yang mengumpat tak jelas kira kira 2 meter di sebelah kananku. Aku hanya memandangnya heran dan... hey! Mengapa dia menyebalkan!

"hah hah ah.. gara gara Siwon ,aku jadi belum puas memakan makanan didalam. Mana dia selalu memberondong pertanyaan pertanyaan aneh! Memangnya aku narapidana apa di interogasi? Atau aku narasumber pembibit padi yang diwawancarai anak anak SD? His! Tapi apa dia bilang? Sembelit? Mana ada sembelit diperut? Ck otaknya kebanyakan uang apa ya? Dimana mana sembelit ya di bokong , seperti penyakit junsu!"

Jaejoong -_- kau tertangkap basah mengolok olok sahabatku, tunggu... aku akan mendengar semua yang terucap dibibirnya. Umpatan umpatan macam apa itu? Sembelit? Aku sungguh tak mengerti, dia seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri seperti di jalan jalan.

Sepertinya dia belum menyadari kehadiranku , waks/?

"memang aku tidak tahu dia hanya sok asik didepanku? Dan dan hyaaa yunho! Jung yunho! Iya aku tau kau pemilik gedung ini, ck! Gaya sekali dia. Sombong! Arrrgh! Jika aku punya kekuatan ajaib seperti di tivi tivi,aku akan mengutuknya menjadi anak penjual galon isi ulang! Jinjja!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, what? Aku mulai geram , siapa orang tua anak ini? Kampret/?

Aku masih bersabar diri menahan untuk tidak menyerangnya, aku akan mendengarkan celotehannya pada udara sampe selesai.

"kapan ya si jung family bangkrut? Apa mereka bisa gila karna tiba tiba jatuh miskin sepertiku? Hihihi biar kapok!" apa itu? Bahkan dia mendoakan keluargaku yang tidak tidak-_-

"kalau Jung corp bangkrut , kau senang?" aku memutuskan bertanya denga sikap biasa.

" ya jelas lah aku akan sangat se- ..." jaejoong tanpa sadar menyahut pertanyaanku, namun dia berhenti kala menyadari aku seorang Jung Yunho yang bertanya dihadapanya.

"se? Se apa? Sembelit? Jawab yang benar?" tanyaku masih santai, aku melihat dia berkeringat, nafasnya berburu dan menegang. Rasakan! Sekarang kau mau apa hey Kim Jajeoong!

"eeh ad-ada ju-ju-ju-jung.. yuyuyuyun-ho..akuakanpergieommakuakanmemarahikuanyyong."

SET

Aku menarik jas belakangnya, memberhentikan dia karna dia main kabur aja/?

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Jaejoong-ssi !" desisku tajam.

"heeeheerrr ten-tentu.. se-se-sena..e-ehh se-sedihhhh." Dia menunduk dan mengapitkan kedua kakinya rapat. Sikap macam apa itu? Sunnguh tak ada gentle gentle nya sebagai lelaki.

"yu-yunho-ssi,a-aku em..ji-jika kau ma-mau men-menyiksaku, ta-tapi ijinkan a-aku pi-pi-pipis dulu... nee?" Aku diam tak bergeming, aku tahu itu hanya alasan biar dia bisa kabur dariku.

Aku menarik lebih erat jas nya, dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"huh! Je-jebal.. aku hampir ngom-ngompol,yun-yunhossi." Dia mewek? Apa apaan ini..

Dan ... celana benar benar basah... apa dia benar benar mengompol? Astaga ya Tuhan.. anak TK darimana ini ?

JAEJOONG POV

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa junsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu bokoooooooooooong! Mati aku mati aku mati akuuuuuu, sialaaaaaan! Yunho mendengarku dari tadi. Aku aku aku menyesal menyesal telah mengatai dan mengutuknya, huwweee dia pasti akan mengulitiku. Dan jangan datang pipisku ini plissss.. Tuhan ijinkan aku untuk tidak pipis kali ini ..

Terlambat! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, yunho semakin menarikku, sepertinya dia benar benar marah besar .. aku sudah merasakan aura siluman singa disekitarku. Brrrr! Aku merinding , jebal yunho yaaa aku harus pipisssssss..

Apa ini apa ini? Aku sudah basah... tuhkan yun aku ngompol .. tuhkan tuhkan , kau tak percaya sih aish!

Sebentar lagi aku hancur jinjja, reader , author , salamkan aku pada ibuku nee? Bilang aku sayang umma.. detik detik terakhirku telah tiba. Umma... jangan pernah menyentuh diariku ne? Karna aku pernah menuliskan kalau mempunyai umma yang gendut itu menggelikan. Maafkan aku umma, aku akan mati sebentar lagi -_-' [hahahaha ngakak punya lead vokal lebay :B]

Sudah sudah tamat riwayatku , selesai sudah. Aku mengatai yunho didepannya, dan mengompol didepannya. Hwaaaaa!

NORMAL POV

"KAU menjijikan aish!" seketika yunho melepaskan cengkeramannya pada jas belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk merasa malu akan kebiasaan nya ini. Mungkin ia sedang berfikir bagaimana cara agar dia cepat pulang bertemu ummanya. Naik mobil junsu pun pasti sibokkong tebal itu tidak mengijinkan hajat nistanya nempel di jok mobil milik appanya tersebut. Mati kau kim jaejoong haahaha/?

"hya kau hanya diam? Bau mu jinjja! Pergilah! Ingat urusan kita belum selesai KIM!" dengan angkuhnya Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku ditempat.

Jaejoong tiba tiba berfikir akan menghubungi junsu. Dikeluarkan handphone terindah bermerek Nokia 6600 kebanggaannya, lalu ia menghubungi junsu berkali kali melalui sms nya.

Jaejoong sudah kehabisan akal , junsu pun tidak membalas sama sekali sms dari Jaejoong.

"hya junsu-ya dimana kau?" runtuk Jaejoong masih berdiam diri.

**To: Bokong berjalan**

'**Junsu-ya kau dimana? Ini gawat! Datanglah ke kolam renang ppali !'**

**.**

**To: Bokong Berjalan**

'**su sus su su hya! Jawab!'**

**.**

**To: Bokong berjalan**

'**jinjja aku akan membunuhmu dan jung itu!'**

**.**

**To: Bokong berjalan**

'**junsu bokong!'**

"ottokkae ottokae! Aish!" umpat jaejoong sekali lagi.

Tiba tiba..

"hya tukang ompol! Kau bodoh apa bagaimana sih? Lepas jas mu dan kaitkan dipinggang." Tiba tiba yunho kembali ketempat dimana Jaejoong masih diam tak bergeming.

"huh? Iya juga ya..." bak secepat konektivitas dari sinyal smartf*ren ,jaejoong langsung mengikuti instruksi yunho.

"ck! Pabbonika! Kau. Memang tidak seharusnya datang ketempat seperti ini. Pulanglah!" hina yunho lalu benar benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebenarnya ia berbalik tadi tidak tega membiarkan jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dia hanya memberi saran dan menyuruhnya pulang.

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, jaejoong menjauh meneluri lobby untuk pulang menuju rumahnya menggunaka bus.

'_aish lengket sekali pipisku ini, kecipak kecipak! Besok aku bolos saja apa ya? Tidak yakin besok yunho akan membiarkanku saja. Ok! Besok aku harus sarapan banyak sehingga aku punya kekuatan dari nasiku untuk memperkuat telingakudari ucapan pedasnya dan memperkuat sistem imunku untuk tidak pingsan saat dia memukuliku. Aish! apalgi si bokong fuji. Dimana dia?'_

Bisa kalian lihat sendiri,kalau gak keliatan yasudah. Itu sisa air seni hajat nista jaejoong masih menetes dimana ia berjalan. Benar benar itu penyakit dan harus diobati dengan cara menggigitkan capung ke pusarnya/?

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah , secepat kilat Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Kasian jas dan celana bahan yang dipinjamkan junsu ke jaejoong. Pesing pesing gimana gitu /?

Ting ding ding ding.. ting ding ding ding... ting ding ding. ding .ding ... [suara khas nokia mamen]

Bokong berjaan calling~

"Yoboyeso su?"

"hya capling! Kau dimana? Aku dikolam renang dan kau tak ada!"

"su! Ada kejadian yang tak terduga menimpaku su,ottokae?"

"ada apa ? kau dimana ini?"

"aku sudah dirumah su, besok akan kuceritakan,asih! Besok aku belum tentu hidup!"

"ck! Kau dirumah? Aish! Arasseo arraseo.!"

PIP

'_sumpah aku takut sekali, ottokae?'_ batin jaejoong pasrah.

.

.

"yo yun? Kau kenapa ?" yunho sudah berada di tempat para sahabatnya dengan menekuk muka tidak jelas.

"aku sedang tidak ada mood." Jawab singkat Yyunho manggapin pertanyaan Yoochun.

"besok hari apa?" tanya yunho aneh.

"minggu, kenapa?" jawab siwon, yunho berdecak kesal.

'_senin baru aku bisa mengerjainya,aish! Mati lah kau KIM!'_batin Yunho.

"kau aneh hyung, kena gigit nyamuk?" cerca Changmin ambisius/? [apa ini-_-]

"ani, nikmati saja pesta kalian." Kata Yunho.

.

.

Senin telah tiba, dimana penderitaan Jaejoong akan dimulai... itu sih menurut Jaejoong sendiri hahahaha , siapa suruh punya bibir mencle/? Ngomong seenak bokong junsunya. Hati hati kau kim.

..

..

..

To Be Continue...

Hay! Dea balik buuat update chap 2 hihih . pada penasaran kan hari senin yunho mau ngapain si jejung? Kkkkk yaudah ikuti terus aja ff 'by my side' ini ^^

Maaf jika tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan, tapi i'll do the bestfor my readers :P

THANKS FOR:

DahsyatNyaff : etss,, tidak secepat itu yunho tertarik sama jaejae kkkk , terimakasih unni ya udah mampir :3

sexYJae : as your wish unni, terimakasih sudah mampir :)

Author Alra : wah wah wah duh jadi malu dipuji kkk /selipin marebu/ kkk terimakasih udah mampir

narayejea : eciye unni review banyak kkk , makasih unni .. itu humor hanya selipan tp gaktau dea bayangin aja muka junsu disitu kayak jahil bgt haha ,terimakasih udah mampir

azahra88 : hoho hiya dongsss/? Siapa lg? masa om bopak? :"( terimakasih udah mampir

fitri : hohoh ini udah update nih,seminggu sekali nee? Hihi terimakasih udah mampir

tungggu chapter berikutnya yesss?


	3. Chapter 3

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 3]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

PREVIEW...

_Senin telah tiba, dimana penderitaan Jaejoong akan dimulai... itu sih menurut Jaejoong sendiri hahahaha , siapa suruh punya bibir mencle/? Ngomong seenak bokong junsunya. Hati hati kau kim._

_.._

_.._

NORMAL POV

"Jae-ah, kemarin kau kemana? Aish menyusahkan ku saja, aku mencarimu dimana mana !" Baru saja tiba dikelas, Junsu mendudukan aset berharga sejutanya/? Dengan sedikit menghela nafas , lalu bertanya keberadaan Jaejoong kemarin sabtu di pesta.

"..."

"nggh,sudahlah, hari ini tidak ada PR ya? Hah senangnya..." tambah Junsu sembari mengutak atik ponsel miliknya.

"..."

Dikira tidak ada sahutan dari samping kanannya, Junsu menengok.

"Astaga! Kau sakit jae? Kenapa kau mirip setan di Hantu Bangku Kosong? Hya!" Junsu menjauhkan sedikit duduknya dari Jaejoong karna terkejut.

Jaejoong menengok ke Junsu tanpa suara , memasang muka datarnya. Terlihat ada kantung mata yang terpasang/?

"Ya ampun! Kau kenapa Capling?" Junsu masih menjaga jarak menatap syok teman nya ini.

"Jun-su-ya..." Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya.

"M-Mwo-Mwoo?"

"Jun...su-yaaa." Jaejoong menunduk.

"Kau kenapa Pabbo?!" Junsu menjitak kepala belakang Jaejoong karna jengkel.

"sebentar lagi... sepertinya... aku.."

"APA?!"

"Yun-yunho,akan memukulku.."

"HAA?! Wa-waegeure? KKA! BOLOS LAH,PULANG SAJA! TIDAK USAH BERANGKAT SEMINGGU! KKA! MUMPUNG YUNHO BELUM DATANG. KKAA! JAE-"

SRAK!

Ada yang menendang kursi belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kaget,dia tau eksekusi akan segera dimulai/?. Seketika semua orang dikelas terdiam. Hanya menatap nanar kasihan ke arah Jaejoong.

Yunho , dia sang pelaku penendangan kursi Jaejoong. Tatapan matanya tajam. Lihatlah Jaejoong bergetar, tangannya meremas pahanya sendiri.

Yunho memutar kursi yang masih diduduki Jaejoong, lalu menghadapnya.

"Kau!" desis yunho.

BRAK!

Yunho menggebrak meja disamping Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ssi,maafkan Jaejoong jika dia punya sal-" Junsu terhenti berbicara setelah Yunho berganti menatap tajam kearahnya sebentar.

Yunho mencengkeram dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"tatap mataku.." desis Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong dengan ragu menatap mata Yunho, ia merasa tatapan yunho tidak ada ampunnya. Entah kenapa Yunho tiba tiba menghempaskan dagu Jaejoong kekiri sedikit kasar.

"kali ini kau kulepaskan,sekali kau melakukannya lagi,mati kau!"

Jujur yunho memang sangat tidak menyukai sikap jaejoong yang mengolok olok kehidupannya, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat ia tidak meakukan kekerasan kepada pria tersebut. Ia merasa jaejoong bukan lawannya, dia terlalu lemah untuk menjadi mangsanya. Cih! Sikap kasihan yunho membuat yunho frustasi sendiri. Pokoknya, jaejoong tetap harus menerima pelajaran darinya.

Yunho pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Jaejoong dan duduk ditempat nya tepat belakang Jaejoong.

Junsu dengan sigap membetulkan tempat duduk Jaejoong , dimana Jaejoong masih diam tak berkutik dikursinya. Junsu menepuk tangan Jaejoong pelan yang masih berada pada pahanya.

"gwenchana jae gwencahana, kau tidak akan diapa apakan.." bisik Junsu sepelan mungkin.

"su..aku takut.." cicit Jaejoong.

Lihatlah semua , Yunho menyeringai ditempatnya,ia merasa menang telah membuat Jaejoong begitu ketakutan. Ini baru permulaan Jae-ssi kkkk [author dilempar sendal]

Cho songsaenim pun memasuki kelas dan mengintrupsi kebisingan kebisingan siswa yang mempertanyakan ada apa antara Yunho dan jaejoong.

"Diam semua! Pelajaran akan kita mulai."

Tapi tiba tiba Junsu mengacungkan tangannya. Semua mata tertuju pada Junsu.

"ya ada apa Kim Junsu?" tanya Cho Songsaenim heran.

"hm.. saem, aku tidak yakin kau akan mengijinkan, tap-tapi,bisakah aku dan Jaejoong berpindah tempat duduk?" Ragu Junsu, ia hanya sedang berusaha menyelamatkan jaejoong dari pemuda laknat tadi. [bokong,kau akan dikutuk para yunholovers hiyahahaha]

Cho saem sedang mencerna permintaan Junsu, sedikit menimbang nimbang , ia menetujui permintaan murid nya tersebut.

"arasseo, tetapi jika kalian pindah,maka semua juga harus pindah. Arrachi?!"

"huuuuu.."

"hyaaaa kenapa kita juga?"

"ck! Apa apaan si bokong itu?"

Riuh riuh para siswa yang tidak terima tempat duduk mereka ikut dipindahkan menjadi masalah baru bagi Jaejoong tentunya yang merasa tidak enak. Jaejoong mencubit pelan kaki Junsu, mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa mata seolah jaejoong bertanya mengapa harus membuat suasana semakin memburuk saja.

"Apa kau akan menyuruhku pindah juga?" tanya yunho santai tanpa ada sopan santun sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja,yunho-ssi." Jawab Cho saem yakin.

"Kha! Kau Choi Siwon duduklah bersama Bang Minah didepan sini, Kim Junsu bersama Park Heebon di nomor dua, Lee Bopak bersama Jang Goseong dinomor tiga dan..." selanjutnya Cho saem melanjutkan menata penghuni tempat duduk baru.

Dan berakhir pada... "Kim Jaejoong kau duduk bersama Jung Yunho di paling belakang dekat jendela."

DEG

'_APA?!' _batin Jaejoong heboh.

'_MWOYA?!'_batin junsu kaget.

'_OH GOD!' _masih batin Junsu.

'_MATI AKU!' _ratapan Jaejoong dalam batin lagi/?

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat banyak,ia hanya pasrah menghadapi keterpurukan nya. Junsu benar benar membuat keadaan semakin memburuk saja.

Yunho? Dia memasang muka datar dan tatapan kesal kepada cho saem, hendak yunho akan angkat bicara,namun cho saem sudah mendahuluinya.

"tidak ada penolakan! Cepat pindah ketempat yang telah disepakati. Dan siapkan buku kalian segera!" hardik cho saem yang mengetahui situasi akan penuh dengan pendemo/?

Para siswa pun sudah duduk ditempat barunya masing masing , begitu pula dengan jaejoong dan yunho. Yunho tampak acuh tak acuh duduk disebelah jaejoong,sementara jaejoong menahan segala hawa singa yang mencekam. Dia benar benar tidak bisa berbuat apa apa walau hanya sekedar bergerak mengambil bolpoint di tempat pensilnya.

"aku yakin kalian belum terbiasa terhadap teman sebangku baru kalian, untuk membantu keakraban alamiah kalian, aku akan memberi tugas kelompok yang anggotanya sendiri adalah teman sebangku kalian. Tolong tugasnya segera dicatat. Buat suatu karya ilmiah tentang pengaruh perusahaan di perekonomian korea, terserah perusahaan apa, aku yakin kalian akan memakai perusahaan di keluarga kalian sendiri. Tugas dikumpulkan minggu depan. Tidak ada plagiat! Ada yang belum mengerti?" jelas cho saem didepan.

"..."

"diam berarti mengerti! Kelas disudahi,aku ada rapat sebentar lagi." Cho saem pun pergi meninggalkan kelas ,sesaat kelas menjadi sangat riuh.

Junsu menegok kebelakang guna melihat jaejoong yang ada disebelah yunho.

Dia merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong, tidak seharusnya ia gegabah. Jaejoong pasti sudah mati kutu ditempat sekarang.

Yunho melirik jaejoong sekilas memastikan apa yang pria disebelahnya lakukan, hah dia mempunyai ide untuk mengerjai jaejoong. Ngahahaha

Yunho menidurkan kepalanya di meja,memejamkan mata dan dengan sengaja tangan kirinya memanjang lurus kesamping meja. Jaejoong kaget karna tangan yunho ada di meja tepat didepannya.

Yunho melirik melihat ekspresi jaejoong, wahaha dia merasa menang, jaejoong tak akan berani menegurnya. Tapi...

"sing-singkirkan ta-tanganmu ,juseyo." Pinta jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menatap jaejoong masih pada posisinya.

"siapa kau menyuruhku? Apa sekolah ini milikmu?" telak yunho memojokkan jaejoong, yunho menunjukkan seringainya didepan jaejoong.

'_sialan jungklitan ini ! kau tahu jika aku marah akan melebihi aura singamu, kau singa maka aku akan menjadi dinosaurus! Aku hanya takut karna kau berkuasa, tapi aku juga takut karna kau pintar berkelahi,aish! aku merasa menang karena jika kau datang ke warung soju eommaku,maka akan aku usir/?' _batin jaejoong menatap jengkel yunho.

"simpan matamu jangan sampai keluar." Jawab yunho cuek sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya bersandar di sandaran kursi duduknya. Menghela napas dan bertemu pandang dengan junsu yang masih mengamatinya.

.

.

.

"jae-ah maafkan aku nee?" mohon junsu. Mereka berdua sedang beriringan menaiki sepeda menuju rumah masing masing.

"sudah terlanjur kong/? Kau! Aish." Jaejoong menjawab kesal.

"mianhe,aku hanya berusaha menolongmu waktu itu, aku takut kau depresi duduk didepan yunho-"

"dan aku sudah depresi duduk tepat disebelahnya!" ucap jae emosi sembari mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang mendahului junsu.

"hya hya! Capling tunggu aku!" junsu mengejar.

"SUDAHLAH PULANG SAJA,GWENCHANA BOKONG LANCIP!" teriak Jaejoong sebelum berbelok arah menuju gang rumahnya.

Junsu menghentikan sepedanya, ia lega Jaejoong telah memaafkannya. Memang,orang yang paling busuk adalah teman dekatmu. Mengolok olok setiap hari tanpa berpikir untuk break /?

Tapi ada yang mengganjal pikiran Junsu, apa ya? Ah!

"M-mwo? Bokong lancip?" seketika Junsu menyentuh bokongnya sendiri memastikan apakah lancip atau bergelombang/?

"Aish!" ia malu karena ada nenek nenek genit mengerling nakal melihat adegan junsu meng-grepe grepe bokong lancipnya sendiri.

.

.

Malam hari, Jaejoong pergi membantu eomma nya di kedai soju sekedar melayani beberapa tamu. Junsu berjanji akan datang jam 8 malam nanti, entah apa yang teman bokongnya ini lakukan nanti.

"KIM AAAAAHJUMMMM-MAAA!" pekik Junsu bermaksud menggoda eomma Jaejoong yang sudah dianggap seperti ibu nya sendiri.

"Apa yang bisa suie bantu jumma?" Junsu baru datang dan langsung melesat menuju eomma kim.

"HYA HYA! Jangan membuat pelanggan eomma mual mendengar suaramu ,bokong-ssi!" Interupsi Jaejoong sembari menggetok kening ciut/? Milik Junsu.

"Jumma... lihat anak tersayangmu ini sudah seperti preman pasar." Adu Junsu pada eomma kim.

Eomma kim hanya terkikik geli melihat pasangan sahabat yang setiap hari akan begini jika bertemu.

"Suie sudah makan malam?" tawar Eomma kim yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Jaejoong hanya melongo melihat ibunya begitu perhatian dengan Junsu meski ia sangat terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Belum jum-"

"eomma! Aku dari sore disini,kenapa si bokong ini yang eomma tawari makan? Setidaknya suruh dia mencuci tenda ini dulu,eomma." Rajuk Jaejoong memotong omongan Junsu.

"Kkha,makanlah kalian berdua, eomma siapkan sebentar." Eomma kim berlalu ke konter dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan mereka.

"ck! Kekanakan!" cibir Junsu.

"diam kau!" Jaejoong menggetok lagi jidat ciut junsu.

"kenapa kau berkunjung ke kedai su?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku kangen dengan jumma," jawab Junsu cuek.

"aku serius,bokong!"

"haha aku tadi Cuma bermaksud mampir makan malam gratis di kedai eommamu dan langsung pulang." junsu nyengir,sedangkan Jaejoong melotot.

"ani ani , hyaahaha tadi aku berdiskusi dengan heebon untuk tugas kelompok dari Cho Saem. Lalu mampir kesini." Cerocos Junsu.

"hhah! Aku depresi su." Tiba tiba Jaejoong mengeluarkan 'give up statement'/? [opo iki?-.-]

"ah, bagaimana nanti kau berdiskusi denga Yunho? Pasti melelahkan."

"duduk diam disebelahnya hanya 7jam saja sudah melelahkan,apalagi berdiskusi. Kau tahu,satu hari ini aku tidak ke toilet sekolah untuk pipis. Entah kenapa, sepertinya pipisku pun ikut takut keluar hanya karna yunho disebelahku." [mulut jaejae sumpal yuks pake jiji -_-]

Junsu sweatdrop mendengar kata kata Jaejoong barusan.

"hya! PPABO CHOROM!" junsu menggeplak sisi samping kepala Jaejoong.

"aish!"

Tiba tiba ada seseorang datang menginterupsi mereka.

"Junsuya Jaejoongah!"

"oh? Lee Bopak?" kaget Jaejoong melihat teman sekelasnya berkunjung di kedainya.

"Bopak? Pabbo dan Botak. Hyahahahahahahaha."

PLAK

Junsu meringis setelah kepala nya digeplak oleh lee bopak ,korban pelecehan nama/? Karma itu junssu-ssi. wakakaka

"H-HYA!" teriak junsu tak terima.

Aish , junsu usil sekali nee?

"tidak dikelas tidak diluar ,kau selalu mengganggu ku,gunung fuji berjalan!" sengit Lee Bopak kepada siapa lagi kalau bukan si mulut usil Junsusssss buntu/?

"ternyata ini kedai eommamu? Padahal aku sering kesini tetapi tidak pernah melihatmu,jae-ah."

"dia kan anak durhaka yang tak pernah membantu orangtua." Sela junsu membabi buta/?

Jaejoong hendak melayangkan tangannya lagi namun eomma kim sudah datang dan mencegah Jae untuk melakukan penganiayaan tersebut.

"Kimjae... kimjun makanan datang.. oh? Teman jae kah?" eomma kim meletakkan makanan dan melihat ada oranglain disana.

"geureyo,ahjumma. Lee Bopak imnida." Bopak mengenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"ikutlah makan nak.." suruh lembut eomma kim.

"TIDAK!" junsu dan jaejoong berkata kompak.

Hadeeeh... si rusuh duo kim memang deh-_- ingatkan jaejoong jika dia masih punya tanggungan bersama yunho hahahaha pasti dia langsung lowbaterai/?

Besok Jaejoong harus meminta penjelasan yunho, iya harus! Wait! Penjelasan apa?! Eh kamsudnya, penjelasan buat tugas,tapi dia masih bimbang bagaimana caranya. Ia tidak mau nilainya dimata pelajaran cho saem memburuk akibat pria laknat jungklitan itu.

Besoknya…

To be continue yess :P

Halloooooooooo eciye lebaran ciye,, selamat lebaran bagi yg merayakan ya, dea ga merayakan tp dapat duit banyak lhoooo /famer/

Makasih udah mau nunggu, sakit ternyata ya klu nulis yg review dikit, ibarat kayak ngumpulin botol rombeng se truck tapi dikasih seribu. Cedih

Dea tetep makasih sama yg review,love love love deh , yg sekedar mampir baca exit juga semoga kalian sadar/? Enggaaa dea bercanda . ^^)/

THANKS TO:

margaCH : hahaha tapi jangan ketawa2 sendiri unni nya,horror/?

nabratz : siap kapten!

lyvjj1 : makasih dibilang gokil /selipin amplop/ iya baca nee unni :3

Fitri : sudah kilat ini kkkk :3

Makasih semua saranghaeyo …. Nan keuderulko minyoh/? [apa coba-_-]


	4. Chapter 4

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 4]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

[REVIEW]

_Besok Jaejoong harus meminta penjelasan yunho, iya harus! Wait! Penjelasan apa?! Eh kamsudnya, penjelasan buat tugas,tapi dia masih bimbang bagaimana caranya. Ia tidak mau nilainya dimata pelajaran cho saem memburuk akibat pria laknat jungklitan itu._

_Besoknya… _

.

.

[JAEJOONG POV]

Aku sudah duduk disinggasana ku saat ini, lebih tepatnya tempat dudukku di dalam kelas bersebelahan dengan si raja hutan Jung-Yunho. Aku resah teman, karena apa? Ya tugas kelompok bersama tuan hutan tersebut. Paling paling ya aku disuruh mengerjakan sendiri, tapi seenggaknya kita bisa memakai perusahaannya untuk dijadikan bahan. Apa mau perusahaanku? Hey! Perusahaan pipis? Ck!

Dia datang dia datang... aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke jendela luar.

SRAK

Aku merasakan dia telah duduk di sebelahku, mengapa rasanya tiba tiba dingin begini? Apa auranya sangat benar benar nyata bisa dirasakan ya?

"Shindongah, jangan kau terus turunkan suhu AC nya! Kita semua kedinginan!" aku mendengar Siwon berteriak memperingatkan shindong untuk tidak menurunkan suhu AC nya.

"ar-arasseo,mianhe."

Hol! Kukira tiba tiba dingin karena makhluk gaib disebelahku yang baru saja datang-_-

Akan kuputuskan untuk memberanikan diri berdiskusi tentang tugas ini.

"Jung-Yunho-ssi..." cicitku pelan.

Hah?! Dia melirikku, tatapannya kenapa sadis begitu? Ah, iya aku belum minta maaf secara resmi tentang kesalahanku kemaren. Eh kesalahan? Ani ani aku merasa tidak salah, Cuma itu ada benar nya! Aaaah! Reader yang jaejae cintai, apakah aku salah menurut kalian? Apa? Salah ya? Kok ada yang bilang gaje sih? -_-

"hm.. tugas C-Cho Saem,bagaimana?" aku pelan pelan saja ya,biar tidak sakit/? [apa ini=_=] maksudnya bilangnya!

"menurutmu?" dinginnya yampun...

"k-kan,yang mempunyai pe-rusahaan itu di-dirimu, Yunho-ssi." Aku mulai berani melihatnya, tapi dia masih fokus pada ipod nya.

"Dan-dan ke-kejadian lampau, aku minta ma-af." Aku meundukkan kepalaku guna mengekspresikan rasa bersalahku dihadapannya. Ingat! Hanya dihadapannya! Tidak dihadapan Junsu. Aku tentu saja tidak ikhlas lah meminta maaf dengannya . ck! Enak saja.

"..."

Dia tidak menjawab. Masa ya aku harus mengulanginya? Apa dia buta? Eh tuli?! Jangan jangan Tuhan mengabulkan doa ku untuk menulikan dia? Baiknya kau Tuhaaaaaan -

"Datang kerumahku nanti malam." Yunho berkata. Hah? Dia tidak jadi tuli? Lah! Yang aku doakan tuli kan Siwon! Ppabo Jaejae!

"akh?! Mwo-mworageuyo?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku? Kerumahnya? Wae-wae?!

"jam 7. Bawalah bukti jika kau ingin meminta maaf dengan tulus. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkan pekerjaan orangtuamu." Ttek-ttek ddung cesss! Mati aku!

Aku harus bagaimana? Naik sepeda kerumahnya akan memastikan aku bertemu malaikat maut. Bahkan halte bus,sangat jauh dari komplek perumahannya. Naik taksi? -_- bunuh saja aku jebal... biaya naik taksi kesana seperti uang sanguku 2 minggu. Jadi? Aku membutuhkan relawan untuk membunuhku saat ini juga.

"otte? Ck! Pecundang!"

M-mwo? Di-dia mengataiku pecundang?! MWO?! Demi eomma, demi eomma aku harus menahan ego ku. JUNG YUNHO JINJJJAAA!

.

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

"Yun, kajja kita kekantin, Yoochun dan Changmin sudah menunggu." Siwon mendatangi bangku Yunjae dan menepuk pelan bahu Yunho yang masih tertidur di meja tersebut.

"ah? Anyyong Jae! Bagaimana rasanya bersebelahan dengan idolamu?" Siwon tiba tib amengeluarkan kata kata indahnya.

"M-mwo?! Hy-" Jaejoong hendak protes namun Yunho sudah bangkit dan berjalan mendahului siwon menuju luar kelas. Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya kearah Jaejoong tanpa rasa bersalah sedangnya seorang korban disana sudah mati membeku ditempat.

'_Mwoga? Aku? Mengidolakan si jung itu? Siwon benar benar parah! Dia mempermalukanku. Sejak kapan aku mengidolakannya?! Benarkan kataku.. dia sama saja sampah!' _batin Jaejoong menngebu.

"Jaejoong subaenim..." tiba tiba setelah kepergian Yunho yang disusul Siwon, datanglah siswi manis berambut pendek sebahu mendekati Jaejoong.

"huh nde?Nuguseyo?" Jaejoong merasa tidak mengenal siswi dihadapannya.

"Choneun Minzi,Gong-Min-Zi. A-aku ingin memeberikan ini untuk sunbae." Gadis yang bernama Minzy itu menyerahkan sekotak bungkusan yang Jaejoong ketahui berisi makanan.

"eoh?n-na? Untukku?" kaget Jaejoong, ini pertama kalinya ia diberi hadiah oleh seseorang kecuali sang eomma dan bokong.

"geureyo, a-aku penggemarmu Jae Sunbae.." dengan malu malu minzy menyatakan kesukaannya kepada Jaejoong.

Beberapa siswa dikelas yang tidak kekantin ,menyaksikan ini semua. Mereka teraget kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong ada yang menyukai.

Jajeoong memandangi seluruh ekspresi penghuni kelas. Ini benar benar memalukan menurutnya.

"Go-gomapta,keunde-"

"menyingkirlah!" Jaejoong melihat ada Yunho dibelakang Minzy. Minzy menengok, ia tahu siapa itu Yunho. Minzy menggeser badannya kekiri agar Yunho tidak terhalang olehnya.

"Jeosonghamnida,Yunho sunbae." Minzy berkali kali membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf pada Yunho.

Sedang yunho? Dia hany berlalu dan duduk tenang tanpa memperdulikan hal disekitarnya. Tatapannya kedepan lurus tidak mengindahkan perminta maafan Minzy.

"Minzy-ah,gomapta.. kka.. sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Suruh Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong sunbae, mianheyo." Sedikit berlari Minzy meninggalkan bangku tempat Yunjae berada.

Drrt Drrrt Drrt

**From: Bokong Berjalan**

'**Asik asik dapat penggemar dan makanan. Ingat! Kau berhutang padaku karna aku kau bisa setampan sekarang. Jangan makan itu sekarang! AKU MINTA BAGIAN!'**

Jaejoong mendengus menerima pesan dari sahabatnya yang kebetulan dari tadi dikelas menyaksikan hal tersebut. Jaejoong melihat ke arah Junsu, junsu pun balas memandangnya dengan tatapan usil.

**To: Bokong Berjalan**

'**jadi kau mengakui ketampananku sekarang? TIDAK ADA BAGIAN UNTUKMU! HAHAHA'**

Junsu mendecih kesal, tatapannya kini berganti masam, dia mlengos.

"Singkirkan makanannmu! Baunya menyengat!" yunho mengeluarkan suara dinginnya.

"ba-bagaimana menyengat? I-ini hanya sosis biasa." Balas jaejoong hati hati.

Merasa ada perlawanan, Yunho menatap sadis Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya bergumam.

"arasseo."

.

.

.

"eomma, nanti malam aku tidak bisa membantu ke kedai, aku harus pergi kerumah temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Apa itu tidak masalah?" Jaejoong kini sedang membantu eomma nya menyiapkan dagangan nanti malam. Tepatnya membantu doa/? Ya! Eomma nya kerepotan sedang dia hanya berjongkok mengamati eommanya.

"Mengerjakan tugas atau pergi berkencan hm?" goda eomma Kim sedikit memainkan lirikannya ke Jaejoong.

"Hy-hya eomma! Bahkan temanku ini pria. Tega sekali." Eomma kim hanya terkikik mendengar protesan sang anak.

"Eomma kira kekasihmu pria.."

"HYA EOMMA! Aku tidak pernah mengenalkan seorang gadis bukan berarti aku penyuka pria!" Jaejoong bersungut pada sang eomma.

"ara ara,kenapa berlebihan sekali aigo.. eomma hanya menggodamu,kka! Carilah kekasih,kenalkan pada eomma!"

"Kata kata seorang eomma bisa jadi kenyataan mnegerti? Ah bahkan bergidik hanya membayangkan memeluk seorang pria,eomma!"

"hahahhaha ani, Tuhan tidak akan mendengarkan omongan ngawur seorang eomma."

"ck! Ah eomma, tolong bungkuskan 1 ah tidak tidak, 2 toppoki,nee? Tidak akan membuat eomma bangkrut kan?"

"bungkus sendiri sana, panci nya masih diatas kompor, hati hati panas. Mau buat siapa Kimjae?"

"keunyang eomma.. " Jaejoong membungkus toppoki menggunakan tempat bekal.

.

.

.

Disinilah Kim jaejoong, berdiri disebuah mansion luar biasa megah, kalian penasaran Jaejoong kesini naik apa? Akan author jelaskan.

Pertama, dia mengendarai sepeda untuk sampe di halte bus terdekat,tidak terdekat sih. Halte bus dari rumah Jaejoong sekitar 1km,karena rumah Jaejoong terdiri dari gang gang kecil yang jauh dari jalan besar. Ia menitipkan sepedanya di minimarket dekat halte bus.

Kedua, ia menaiki bus menuju kawasan Cheon-nam-ddong yang terkenal dengan perumahan yang sangat elit. Setelah ia sampai dihalte dekat kawasan cheon-nam-ddong, ia berjalan menyusuri alamat Yunho sesuai kemampuan kekuatannya, dirasa kurang lebih 15 menit ia lelah berjalan karena sebelumnya tenaga itu digunakan untuk mengayuh sepeda sejauh 1km,ia memutuskan menaiki taksi.

Dan disinilah ia berhasil berdiri bertampang amburadul/? Biaya taksi hanya memakan 1800 won.

Kenapa Jaejoong tau rumah Yunho sedangkan Yunho tidak pernah memberitahunya? Ya! Dia searching di internet dengan keyword "Big House of JUNG's Family" dan begitulah.

Didepan gerbang besar, Jaejoong memencet tombol bel yang menghubungkan dengan interkom didalam.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya orang yang ada didalam.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida, teman Jung Yunho."

"ah arasseoyo, Chakamanyo aghassi."

Kening Jaejoong mengkerut, agashi? Agashii? Agashii? What! Pelayan itu mengira Jaejoong perempuan nona nona begitu itu/? Kan layar interkom Cuma sekotak, yang keliatan Cuma muka Jaejoong. Jangan salahkan pelayan Yunho ya:3

CLEK

"ah maaf menunggu lama Agas... Namja-eyo?" kaget pelayan Yunho yang telah salah sangka mengenai gender sang tamu.

"mianheyo mianheyo, maaf telah salah sangka.." tunduk si pelayan.

"hehe gwenchnayo, Jung Yunho ada didalam?"

"silahkan masuk." Pelayan itu mempersilahkan Jajeoong masuk, Jaejoong? Ia tercengang. Mulai dari gerbang depan , pos satpam, kebun halaman depan, ayunan, jalan setapak,kolam ikan, bagasi mobil mobil sport, motor gede/? , pohon palm, kursi meja halaman, gazebo, lampu taman , lampion, eh-mai-got-san! Lutut Jaejoong lemas, dia sedang dimana sekarang ... amnesia sesaat ya? Ih Jaejae kampungan/? [nyalain mercon korek/?]

"tu-tuan, silahkan masuk kedalam, Tuan muda Jung sedang ada keperluan sebentar. Tunggulah di sini, saya akan membawakan minuman untuk anda." Pamit sang pelayan yang meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan mulut O nya.

NGEEENG

Jaejoong terhuyung saat duduk di sofa mewah milik keluarga Jung itu, kenapa? Yah itu lah orang ndeso, sofanya sangat empuk mirip springbed mungkin,hingga Jaejoong tidak menyangka.

Pelayan sudah kembali membawa orange jus dan beberapa cemilan. Sudah 30 menit ia menunggu Yunho yang belum menampakan lubang hidungnya sama sekali.

'_sialan, harus berapa lama lagi aku akan disini, seenaknya mengataiku pecundang, memang dia siapa?! Ck! Bodohnya kau kimjaejoong berkorban demi datang ke tempat ini-_-' _batin Jaejoong.

CKLEK

"selamat datang Tuan muda.. Bisa saya bawakan tas milik Tuan?" sambut beberapa pelayan.

Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan dan berlalu tanpa menjawab semua sapaan tersebut. Angkuh ya? Tapi reader seneng kan kalau uri leader perannya jadi yang angkuh angkuh,sombong sombong, kaya kaya, bos bos, direktur direktur kan? Yakan? Ck!

"Tuan Kim Jaejoong sudah menunggu anda."

Yunho menyeringai, lalu menemui Jaejoong.

"Kau datang." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menahan segala bentuk kekesalan nya pada pria didepannya. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok yunho sekarang juga! Lihat ini jam brapa? Jam 8.45pm KST. Dan Yunho baru datang tanpa meminta maaf.

Jaejoong menghela napas, ia ingin ini segera berakhir. Maka ayo Jae poker face saja.

Jaejooong tersenyum, "sudah dari 1 jam 45 menit yang lalu."

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tempat diseberang Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"Jadi?"

"i-ini, sebagai tanda permintamaafku. Jangan salah,Ini makanan terenak." Jaejoong menyerahkan toppoki yang masih terbungkus dihadapan yunho. Yunho menautkan alisnya.

"kau? Menyuapku dengan makanan pinggiran ini?" Yunho menyenderkan badannya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong mulai geram.

"..."

"Kau tau seberapa susah eommaku membuat ini? Bahkan kau tidak dipungut biaya! Hanya terima dan terserah kau bisa membuangnya, tapi jangan dihadapanku." Jaejoong berdiri mengeluarkan segala unek uneknya.

"bahkan kau membuang waktuku untuk membantu eoomaku dikedai. Seorang wanita tua bekerja dipinggir jalan sendirian. Apa kau tidak berfikir apa yang akan menimpa wanita tua itu,JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho kaget melihat Jaejoong meledak ledak seperti ini, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani menyentak nyentak didepan kepala matanya.

Tatapan Yunho menjadi datar. "lalu.. apa maumu?"

Jaejoong masih belum menenangkan deru nafasnya, dia melotot didepan Yunho yang malah bertanya balik. Respon macam apa ini. Tetapi sesaat Jaejoong sadar, kenapa ia marah marah seperti ini, jelas Yunho tidak akan melepasnya semudah itu. Bahkan ia lupa tujuannya kesini untuk meminta maaf agar tidak dikira seorang pecundang. Soal kedai dan eomma, apakah Yunho akan bertindak lebih serius untuk mengusir kedai tersebut?

"Mi-mianheyo Yunho-ssi, ak-aku tidak bermaksud. Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian lampau, dan hari ini." Jaejoong membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan Yunho.

"..."

"kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" jawab yunho santai.

"Mianheyo Yunho-ssi, Mianhe.."

Yunho melemparkan sebuket data dalam tas nya ke arah Jaejoong. Secara reflek jaejoong dapat menangkapnya.

"Itu data selama setahun perusahan abojiku."

"jadi,tadi kau pergi untuk meminta ini?" Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah. Ia mengira yunho membuat ia menungguinya untuk acara pribadi. Ternyata Yunho pergi ke perusahaan abojinya untuk meminta bahan dalam kerja kelompok.

"Mianhey-"

"sudahlah,terimakasih untuk ini. Kajja!" yunho berdiri menyambar plastik putih yang menjadi pembungkus luar toppoki Jaejoong dan menyerahkan pada salah satu pelayan agar disajikan.

"ki-kita akan kemana?" jaejoongmasih berdiri ditempat.

"ke perpustakan, kita mengerjakan disana." Jawab Yunho,lalu Jaejoong mengikuti langkahnya.

"..."

.

.

'_waaah,, aku merasa berada di perpustakan daerah, kenapa keren sekali. Ingatkan aku ini masih dirumah Yunho kan? Sialan... dia benar benar sekaya ini.'_ Batin Jaejoong sambil melihat sekeliling dengn pandangan berbinar binar.

Yunho sudah mendahuluinya duduk disofa yang terdapat di sudut ruangan menghadapi sebuah laptop.

"cepatlah!" teriak yunho nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkah cepat menuju Yunho. "Cepat kerjakan.." yunho memberikan laptop itu pada Jaejoong.

"Mwo?ji-jigeuman?"

"hem." Yunho berdehem.

'_mentang mentang dirumahnya apa aku bisa disuruh suruh? Kenapa tidak bersama saja mengerjakannya? Kesalahan Junsu bokong membuatku gilaaaaaaaa arrghhh! Hah! Setidaknya dia meminjamkan laptop. Sialaaaaaaaaaaaaan!'_ Umpat Jaejoong dalam hati lagi.

Jaejoong mendengus dan mengambil alih laptop ditangannya. Ia mulai membaca dat data perusahaan yang diberikan Yunho tadi, ada istilah istilah yang membuat ia kebingungan, tapi ia tidak mau bertanya pada Yunho, mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya jika ia terlihat bodoh dihadapan siswa terbrutal sedunia ini menurutnya.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, ia tahu Jajeoong tidak paham tentang apa yang dibacanya. Tapi Yunho hanya diam, menunggu Jaejoong bertanya.

'_hah! Kupikir aku bodoh tidak menyadari raut mukamu. Mengerti apa dia tentang perusahaan?' _batin Yunho menyeringai.

Yunho menidurkan dirinya disofa panjang satusatunya diruangan itu. ia menancapkan earphone di telinganya dan berurusan dengan ipodnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong duduk dibawah sofa tersebut dengan meja panjang didepannya.

"ka-kau tidak membantuku?" protes Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku memodalinya." Sahut cuek Yunho memejamkan matanya.

"hah! Ya Tuhan, makhluk macam apa ini!" gumam Jaejoong melirik tajam Yunho yang tidur disofa belakangnya.

Dengan rasa jengkel ia mulai mengetik kata demi kata untuk menyusun karya ilmiah yang berjudul –JUNG's COMPANY AROUND THE SOUTH KOREA's ECONOMIC- /? [reader jangan ada yang potes! :p]

Ting ding ding ding... Ting ding ding ding... Ting ding ding ding ding..[ringtone nokia ya?]

"huh? Eomma calling?" gumam Jaejoong menyadari handphone nya berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo eomma?" jaejoong mengangkat telponnya dengan suara berbisik takut Yunho tersadar.

"**HYA KIMJAEJAE! BEAJAR KELOMPOK MACAM APA INI SAMPAI JAM SEGINI?!"** Jaejoong kaget mendengar suara mencekam eommanya,ia menjauhkan sedikit handphonenya itu.

"sssst! Ini benar benar tugas penting eomma.. " Jaejoong berbicara sambil melirik lirik dimana letak jam dinding ruangan ini. _'MWO? 11.12pm KST?! MATI AKU'_

"**Menginaplah di rumah temanmu, besok sabtu libur kan? Tidak ada angkutan umum jam segini." **Eomma Kim nampak tenang kembali.

"eo-eomma, sepertinya aku akan tetap pulang. tunggu aku sebentar lagi nee?"

"**ara ara, apakah temanmu memberikan makan?"**

"hanya toppoki yang aku bawa.. tap-tapi aku kenyang."

"**yasudah,cepat selesaikan dan pulang!" **

KLIK

Eomma kim memutuskan line teleponnya. Jaejoong menghela napas, ia tidak tahu sampai jam segini ia mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya. Tugas kelompok yang dikerjakan secara pribadi. -_-

Jaejoong menengok ke arah Yunho, Yunho tertidur pulas dengan earphone masih terpasang di telinganya.

'_lihatlah jeleknya pangeran kita! Apanya yang tampan? Kaya tapi cara tidurnya seperti gelandangan. Lihat lihat, jika ada nyamuk masuk kedalam mulutmu , baru tahu rasa hahaha.'_ Kenapa jaejoong berkata seperti itu? Karna mulut Yunho terbuka hahaha rahasia umum itu :B

Jaejoong merasa ia mengantuk, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa kantuknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke layar laptop lagi, masih bab 2 ia mengerjakan karya ilmiahnya.

Oke, dia men-save as tugas itu. Sepertinya ia mulai lelah mengerjakan. Ia bingung memutuskan pulang atau menginap disini. Tapi kedua hal tersebut harus dilakukan dengan ijin sang pemilik rumah. Lihat sendiri kan? Pemilik rumahnya saja masih molor begitu, tentunya Jaejoong merasa tak enak untuk membangunkannya.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar di lantai berkarpet beludru dibawah persis sofa yang digunakan Yunho tidur.

Belum ada 10 menit Jaejoong pulas dalam tidurnya . tiba tiba...

SRAK BRUK!

"Arggghhhh!"

"nghhhh..."

.

TO BE CONTINUE .

.

Hayolooooh suara apa itu? Kkkk ada yang bisa nebak ?

Kkkk mungkin chapter depan sudah mulai tumbuh benih benih padi/? Makasih ya udah suka sama ff dea yang abal ini u.u READ AND REVIEW ya pacar pacar dea ini... :3

Eh dea ngerasa adem banget denger suara rap nya Yoochun oppa jidat lebar tapi sexy di album JUST US. Semua lagunya enak lho... yang 'thirty' solo Yoochun bagus tau ada suara ketawa mekhluk asing JAESU/? Sekedar berbagi aja ya ini lagu 'Dad,You There?' juga bikin adem . sama solonya Junsu yang '7 years old' suaranya brrrrrrrrrrrrr :3

Makasih semuaaaaaaaaaaaa tungguuu chapter berikutnya yessssss :3 REVIEW MU SEMANGATKU!

**Thanks to for my angel viewers:**

azahra88 : kkkk duokim kita memang ajaib unni :3 makasih yaaa udah mau mampir ^^)/

Hana - Kara : hallo unni yg baru nongol /asah pisau/ hehe unni jgn ketawa sendirian gitu ih horror tau :P iya ini aku update cepet nih hehe. Makasih udah mampiir^^)/

MPREG Lovers : gakpapa,baca yg banyak nee? :D makasih sudah mampiir ^^)/

Fitri : nee unni .. dia akan dibunuh secara pelan pelan hahahaha :3 unni makasih sudah mampir ^^)/

Fitri : iya, itu jaejae dapet karma itu waaakaka . eh bopak itu sponsor kita/? Kkk YKS? Gaklah unn ntr pada dance gajelas ttuk ttuk dung cess/? Makasih sudah mampir ^^)/

BYEEEEEEEEEE~


	5. Chapter 5

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 5]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

[PREVIEW CHAP]

_Belum ada 10 menit Jaejoong pulas dalam tidurnya . tiba tiba..._

_SRAK BRUK!_

"_Arggghhhh!"_

"_nghhhh..."_

.

.

"arggghhhh!" teriak Jaejoong kaget serta kesakitan yang amat sangat setelah sebongkah singa menubruk badan kurang gizinya. Ya! Yunho menubruk Jajeoong dari atas sofa.

"nghhhh..." Yunho menahan kesakitannya juga karna menghantam tulang belulang. Wait! Yunho masih memejamkan matanya,apa dia tidak terasa kalau sudah bergulingdan jatuh menimpa makhluk terkasihan versi onthespot ini?

"aduh yun..yun.. ming-gir..hhhh! sa-sakittt.." Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh besar Yunho diatasnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dirasa ada yang mengusiknya dengan suara desahan, Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Masih sayu sayu begitu dia mendongak menetralisir keadaan.

"hhh? Jaejoong?" Yunho masih belum sadar dan tetap pada posisinya.

"ming..hhh minggir yun..berat." Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho sambil berusaha menyingkirkan bahu Yunho.

"HAH?!" Yunho tersadar maksimal! Dia menggulingkan badannya kekanan dan alhasil dia menabrak kaki kaki meja panjang disamping mereka.

DUK

"AKH!" kepala Yunho berhasil mencium ganas salah satu kaki meja tersebut. Sedangkan...

"ARGGGH! Kau menindih tanganku yun!" Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang tertindih Yunho.

"Meja sialan! Diam kau aku sedang berusaha berdiri!" runtuk Yunho memarahi meja dan Jaejoong.

"ahhhh! " Jaejoong merasa ngilu pada tangan kirinya yang tertimpa Yunho. Yunho berhasil menyingkirkan meja nista tersebut. dia terduduk dan memegang kepala yang terbentur tadi.

Jaejoong bangkit dan ikut duduk bersandar dinding bawah sofa. Sembari memijat mijat tangannya.

"hhh berat sekali.." gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengarnya, dia hanya tak peduli pada pergumaman Jaejoong. Jujur, Yunho merasa malu akan kejadian ini. Bagaimana bisa ceritanya ia bergelinding ria hingga menelan korban? Ia tak habis pikir-_-

Jaejoong merasa ada hal aneh dengan Yunho, ia memberanikan diri melihat kearah Yunho. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan ,sangat pelan. Karena ia merasa jika keadaan seperti ini Yunho sangatlah lucu seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah,Yunho duduk dengan kaki terbuka menekuk, lalu kepala menunduk serta tangan yang tak hentinya mengusap kepalanya.

Jaejooong tahu sakit dikepala yunho sudah hilang daritadi, mungkin dia masih malu .

'_hahaha dua hal yang kuketahui tentang kebiasaan aneh mu Jungklitan! Jika aku membocorkannya bagaimana ya? Rasakan! Kkkk'_ batin Jajeoong menyeringai.

Yunho mendengar kikikan pelan,ia tahu suara siapa itu.

"lucu?" tanya datar Yunho.

Jaejoong terkesiap, dia melipat bibirnya kedalam tiba tiba. Lalu menggeleng.

Yunho bangkit berdiri hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong,sebelum..

"Yunho-ga, a-apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong hati hati, ia takut Yunho melarangnya pulang sebelum tugas itu selesai.

Yunho berbalik dan diam ditempat memandang Jaejoong.

'_dia berbalik? Ah mungkin dia akan mengantarku pulang setelah kejadian aku mengetahui tentang aibnya... kkkkk semua keadaan akan berbalik Yunhoyaaa,aku akan mengancammu dengan hal ini hahahah...'_ pede Jaejoong dalam batin.

"Kkara." Jawab Yunho pelan lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju luar ruang perpustakaannya.

'_M-MWO?! Sialan si Jung ini! Aish, nasibku bagaimana? Kenapa tadi aku harus bilang akan pulang? setidaknya jika aku tetap tidur disini ia tidak akan mengusirku. Pabbo! Aish Yunho memang berhati setan.. hhh the whisper is the Lucifer!'_/?

Jaejoong langsung menyusul Yunho yang saat ini berada didapur untuk minum.

"Yu-yunho-ya-"

"HAH?!" Yunho kaget karna Jaejoong muncul secara tiba tiba dibelakang pintu lemari es yang baru ditutup Yunho.

"AISH! Apa maumu?!" Yunho mendecih kesal menatap Jaejoong tajam sambil menenangkan Jantungnya yang terlonjak tadi.

"A-apa kau ma-mau memberi tumpangan?"

Yunho mengernyit dan melanjutkan minumnya.

"Mwo?"

"Jebaalyo.." Jaejoong menatap Yunho harap harap cemas.

"apa kau berpikir aku sudi?"

"aniyo." Pandangan Jaejoong nanar.

"good!" Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya dilantai dua bangunan ini. Jaejoong hanya diam di dapur meratapi nasibnya saat ini. Benar benar Yunho sangat kejam ya?

'_shit! Yunho keparat!'_ Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia berjalan menuju pintu utama. Keadaan gelap gulita hanya beberapa lampu kecil yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Jaejoong menarik pintu kokoh tersebut tapi.. _'sial ini terkunci!'_

Jaejoong masih berusaha menarik narik pintu itu hingga tangannya memerah. Dia mulai geram! Dia merasa yunho sudah mempermainkannya. _'damn!'_ terakhir, Jaejoong memukul dengan sangat keras pahanya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk meredam rasa kesalnya.

Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang,dia beringsut duduk bersandar di pintu itu. Demi bokong junsu,dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Berurusan dengan Yunho memang buka perkara yang mudah.

Tanpa terasa, jaejoong terlelap dengan posisi begitu. Ia sudah terlalu capek menghadapi hari hari beratnya yang disebabkan oleh pemuda Jung itu.

Tanpa Jaejoong tahu, Yunho sebenarnya mengamati Jaejoong dari lantai atas, yunho tidak henti hentinya menyeringai puas telah mengerjai Jaejoong sampai seperti itu. Dia tahu setiap jam 11 malam semua pintu sudah terkunci rapat. Yunho baru benar benar meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk tidur dikamar setelah melihat Jaejoong beringsut memilih menyerah pada pintu itu.

'_ini belum apa apa joongjae-ssi.' _Yunho menyeringai lagi lalu menuju kamar pribadinya.

.

.

Pagi harinya pada pukul 4.00am KST, para pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Jung sudah mulai bangun untuk memulai aktivitas nya.

Saat salah satu pelayan sedang menyalakan lampu ruang tamu,ia kaget bukan main melihat sesosok makhluk tak berdaya bersandar di pintu kokoh itu.

"OMO! Bukankah itu tamu Tuan muda semalam?" Pelayan tersebut menghampiri Jaejoong memastikan.

"Tu-tuan.. ireonayyo.." sedikit mengguncang guncang tubuh Jajeoong,pelayan itu berusaha membangunkannya.

"ngggh?" Jaejoong berusaha membuka matanya yang sangat terasa pedas dan perih karena ia kurang tidur. Kesadarannya mulai utuh kembali, ia mengucek beberapa kali mata bulatnya.

"Tuan.. kenapa anda bisa disini? Duduklah di sofa dahulu ,Tuan.. saya akan mengambilkan minuman hangat. Jebal Kiddariseeyo.." pelayan tersebut hendak bangkit tetapi Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"dimana kamar Yunho?" pelayan itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"huh? Di-diatas sana, setelah tangga belok kanan. Tuan Yunho masih ti-"

Seketika Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri kamar Yunho. Demi apa dia tidak ingin semakin ditindas Yunho. Saat ini pikirannya sangat sempit, dia ingin sekali menyerang Yunho tanpa berfikir dampak kedepannya seperti apa.

Kekesalannya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, makluk Jung itu benar benar sudah membangkitkan aura Dinosaurus peranakan gajah seorang Kim Jaejooong.

DDOK DDOK DDOK

"buka pintumu!"

DDOK DDOK!

"hya JUNG YUNHO!"

Jaejoong memanggil manggil Yunho dengan sangat keras dan tak beraturan.

Pelayan yang melihat segera menghampiri Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong sudah masuk kedalam kamar Yunho,pelayanpun tidak berani mengambil keputusan untuk melerai Jaejoong, biarkan ini menjadi urusan Tuan mudanya.

Kenapa jaejoong bisa masuk? Karna semalam Yunho lupa mengunci kamar yang sangat suci tak tersentuh siapa siapa kecuali dirinya sendiri dan beberapa pelayan pilihannya untuk membersihkan kamar suci tersebut.

Jaejoong mendekat ke arah kasur Yunho, ia bertambah geram saat melihat ekspresi nyaman Yunho yang bergelung dibawah selimut super hangat miliknya.

Denga brutal jaejoong menarik selimut Yunho dan membantingnya dilantai, dia menyerang Yunho dengan tidak elit. Memukul kesegala arah. Terasa ada yang sangat annoying, Yunho membuka matanya secara paksa, melihat tubuhnya diserang oleh Jaejoong ,Yunho pun mencoba mencekal tangan Jaejoong , dan berhasil.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH?!" teriak lantang Yunho. Sayang, dia menghempaskan cekalannya pada tangan Jaejoong. Dan ini akibatnya..

BUGH!

Jaejoong sukses menjotos pipi kiri Yunho. Yunho melotot menatap nyalang kearahnya.

"INI BALASAN UNTUK SEMUANYA! Belum puaskah kau mengerjaiku setiap hari? Malam ini kau benar benar sangat keterlaluan JUNG YUNHO-SSI!" Setelah berucap lantang seperti itu didepan Yunho, Jaejooong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah nista ini dan segera pulang. sungguh ia sudah sangat emosi. Belum rasa capek yang masih tertinggal saat perjalanan menuju tempat ini, persetan dengan ucapan maafnya kemarin. Tidak akan ada pengulangan maaf lagi dibibir Jaejoong untuk pemuda laknat bernama JUNG YUNHO.

.

.

[YUNHO POV]

Saat Jaejoong memukulku aku tersadar, tidak sepantasnya aku belaku seperti ini. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap sedikit bermain main membuang waktu hanya untuk tikus kecil yang mengusikku. Biasanya yang aku lakukan langsung menghajar mereka ditempat atau menghancurkan seluruh keluarganya melalui ekonomi mereka, dan tidak untuk kali ini. Mengerjai? Darimana aku dapat ide gila ini? Dikamusku, mengganggu? Kau akan hancur dalam sepersekian detik.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku, memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengembalikan pikiran 'tak mengenal rasa kasihan' yang sudah tertanam dalam otakku.

Aku ragu, tapi...- apa yang kau pikirkan YUNHO? Aish, aku meruntuk diriku sendiri. Langsung saja pada intinya!

Aku meraih iphone 5s gold milikku dan mendial nomor seseorang disana. Jujur, aku tak yakin akan melakukan hal ini padanya.. tapi – lagi lagi tapi ? yah! Seperti biasa yang kau lakukan saja YUNHO!

"**hhh? Yob-yobboseyo?"** masih terdengar suara parau dari orang yang aku telpon. Aku tidak tahu ini masih jam brapa, yang kutahu gelap masih menyapa jendela kamarku.

"Hong Ahjussi, cari tahu dimana kedai soju yang dimiliki Kim Jaejoong...-" aku berhenti sejenak, benar benar keraguan ini merusak otakku. Gwenchana.. lebih cepat ia hancur itu lebih baik.

"**y-ye? Kedai siapa Tuan?" **

"dia sekelas denganku,kim jaejoong. Suap beberapa polisi untuk mengusir kedai itu."

"**ar-araseo Tuan muda, tapi-"**

PIP

Aku sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Kepala ku benar benar pening. Sekelebat aku teringat ekspresi kesakitannya saat tangan kurus itu tertindih tubuhku. Shit! Aku benar benar sudah sakit!

Aku membuang segala bayangan aneh diotakku, mungkin hanya rasa kasihan sementara. Iya sementara! Ini pantas untuknya yang telah berani memukulku. Damn! Aku ingat dia berani memukulku? Memukul seorang Jung Yunho? Dalam sejarah hidupku,yang hanya berniat berani memukulku selalu berakhir sekarat ditanganku. Tapi ini? Kan tapi tapian lagi... hhh! Aku memang harus marah. Tapi rasanya aneh, iya iya.. ini aku sepertinya marah ! aku marah dengan Jaejoong. Iya aku marah ini.

HHAAH! Sialan.. aku akan menghabisinya hingga ia berlutut dikakiku. Ah.. wajah itu lagi. Kenapa mukanya mengundang rasa kasihan seperti itu? Benar benar miskin. Aku tidak harus mengasihani siapapun di dunia ini,termasuk kedua orangtuaku! Orangtuaku sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku. Jadi , masalah Jaejoong? Hanya sebatas kuku jari kelingking. Oke!

Aku ingi tidur lagi..

"_ARGGGH! Kau menindih tanganku yun!"_

"_ahhhh! "_

"_hhh berat sekali.."_

Itu suara siapa? Aku terbangun lagi... ARGGGH! DAMN IT! aku sudah gila.. !

aku memukul dadaku beberapa kali, ada apa ini? Aku? Kasihan? Padanya? Hhhohoho tidak mungkin!

Maldo andwe!

Jinjja maldo andwe,yunhoyaaa...

Oke! Aku akan meminta pendapat beberapa sahabat gilaku. Aku mendial nomor Yoochun.

Sial lama sekali dia tidak menjawab telponnya. Aku ulangi sekali lagi, yap terhubung.

"**engh? Yobo-sseyo?"**

"Yoochunah! Dengarkan aku!"

"**What?! Yu-yunho?!"**

"Yoochunah,kau pernah merasa kasihan dengan seseorang? Jawab cepat?"

"**m-mwo? What the hell are u talking about?"**

"aish! Bodoh!"

PIP

Mengapa yoochun jadi bodoh begitu? Percuma aku telpon dia! Ah, siwon saja.

"**yobosseo yunho. tumben sekali kau bangun? Apa kau melakukan doa pagi"**

"hah! siwonah, apa kau pernah merasa kasihan pada orang lain? Hanya satu orang."

"**aku? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"**

"cepat jawab saja!"

"**bahkan Tuhan selalu mengajarkan kita untuk mengasihi Yunho-ah, jadi rasa kasiha-"**

PIP

Siwon ,kusarankan kau menjadi seorang pendeta saja. Aku hanya bertanya, tapi kenapa dia berkotbah?

Changmin. Dia harapan satu satunya, oke aku akan menelponnya!

Sebelum aku mendial nomor Changmin,tiba tiba iphone ku berbunyi. Eh? Changmin sudah duluan menelponku?

Aku hanya mengangkatnya dan tak berniat menyapa dia duluan.

"**YO yunho hyung! Pasti kau akan menelponku kan? Kau merasa kasian dengan siapa? Wakakaka"**

Shit? Dia tau dari siapa? Ah Yoochun dan siwon pasti! Secepat itukah?-_-

"Kau? Aish!"

"**makanya hyung,buatlah akun line! Aku ,yoochun hyung , siwon hyung membuat grup di line,makanya salah satu dari kita bisa saling tau keadaan darurat seperti ini hahaha."**

"berisik sekali. Dwesso-"

"**chakamanyo hyung, siapa yang kau maksud? Ani,maksudku hatimu.. terketuk.. untuk menghasihani siapaa?"**

"bukan begitu.. aish! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!" jujur aku bingung, tak mau egoku yang terkenal dingin ketawan oleh changmin tentang aku menghawatirkan keadaan seseorang. MWO? Siapa yang aku kawatirkan? Jaejoong? Hiis! Big no!

"**hyung? Hyung? Kau masih disana?" **

"ani ani, sudah aku tutup!"

"**hyung! Dengarkan dulu. Aku senang kau mulai melunak seperti saat kau memikirkan hal yang sedang kau hadapi, kau bercerita atau meminta pendapat kami seperti ini, aku merasa berguna menjadi seorang sahabat. Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya setelah persahabatan kita selama 12 tahun kau mau melibatkan kami dalam masalahmu,aku sangat senang sekali hyung. Jinjja!"**

Aku tertegun, apakah aku seperti itu? Maafkan aku. Aku slama ini selalu tertutup pada kalian, mianhe..

"pabbo! Sudahlah, gomawo changminnie!"

"**horor sekali kau hyung memangilku seperti itu-_-"**

PIP

Hhah! Hari ini liburkan? Oke, aku hanya ingin tidur hingga siang tanpa memikirkan hal aneh seperti tadi.

.

.

[On the Chat room LINE GROUP "YUNSIWYOOCHANG"]

**MaxChngmn**: Yo hyung morning, aku sudah berada di London! Disini sudah siang -3.46am-

**MickeyPark**: YUNHO MELEPONKU BARUSAN! -4.26am-

**MaxChngmn**: Ada apa hyung? -4.28am-

**MickeyPark**: DIA ANEH! -4.30am-

**SiwonChoi**: Barusan saat doa pagi yunho juga menelponku. Dia menanyaiku tentang keheranannya mengasihi orang. Chun,kau ditanya seperti itu? -4.42am-

**MaxChngmn**: APA SEBENARNYA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN HYUNGDEUL?! (-_-) -4.44am-

**SiwonChoi**: SIAPKAN PONSELMU MIN! PASTI SEBENTAR LAGI DIA MENELPONMU!" -4.46am-

**MickeyPark**: aku sudah tidur! -4.48am-

**SiwonChoi**: MIN? KAU SUDAH DITELPON YUNHO? -4.49am-

**SiwonChoi**: KABARI AKU SECEPATNYA! -4.51am-

**SiwonChoi**: MIN! KAU DISANA? -4.54am-

**MickeyPark**: SHUT UP CHOI! PONSELKU BERDERING TERUS KARNA PESANMU! -4.57am-

**SiwonChoi**: siapapun cepat kabari aku! *-*V -4.59am-

**MaxChngmn**: YUNHO HYUNG DAEBAK! DAEBAK ANEHNYA! -5.10am-

**SiwonChoi**: ceritakan min! -5.12am-

**MaxChngmn**: Lain kali saja :P -5.14am-

**SiwonChoi**: Please! -5.15am-

**MaxChngmn**: Next time hyungie! -5.16am-

**MickeyPark**: SHUT UP! -5.18am-

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

Pada sore hari,Yunho baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dia tidak beranjak dari kasur besarnya,entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Dia merasa menjadi orang paling lemah didunia setelah merasakan yang namanya rasa iba. Jujur, dari raut mukanya terlihat dia sangat frustasi.

TLING!

Sebuah pesan masuk pada Iphone Yunho.

**From: Hong Ahjusshi**

**Tuan,semua permintaan anda sudah terpenuhi. Ada yang bisa saya kerjakan lagi?**

DDANG!

Dia teringat Jaejoong lagi...

'_asih! Pria itu sangat mengganggu! Yakin, aku yakin akan menghancurkannya. Iya! Aku seorang JUNG! Dan seorang JUNG tidak pernah mengasihi orang. Aku tidak akan menyesal! Tapi.. bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa makan? Shit! Bukan urusanku.'_

Yunho segera menelpon Hong Ahjusshi untuk lebih memastikan

"**Yoboseyyo,Tuan?"**

"Batalkan saja!"

"**Mwo?! Tapi ini sudah sa-"**

"BATALKAN!"

PIP

Semoga pilihan Yunho tepat. Hayo hayo yun.. kau sedang galau karna Jajeoong yess? Hahaha syukurin, terlalu benci bisa jadi ehem ehem lho wakakaka.

Balik lagi, Yunho segera menghempaskan Iphone nya. Dia taktahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Oke! Didalam pikirannya, melepas satu tikus kecil saja tidak masalah bagi nya. Kau hanya sedang tidak jujur saja pada hatimu YUNHO-SSI... :P

.

.

"jae-ah, bagaimana tugas karya ilmiah kalian? Hari ini sudah harus dikumpulkan ani?" Junsu memulai pembicaraan dengan Jaejoong sembari berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk menuju kelasnya.

"mwolla, aku pasrah.." lesu Jaejoong.

"M-MWO?! Jadi kalian sama sekali tidak mengerjakan begitu?"

"hanya 2 bab,dan itu sudah aku lupakan. Terserah Cho saem akan menghukumku. Aku yakin yang dihukum hanya aku,tidak dengan Yunho."

"hya! Mana boleh begitu? Dia kan juga siswa- sst! Dia sudah datang." Bisik Junsu kemudian setelah mereka masuk kedalam kelas dan mendapati Yunho yang sudah duduk tenang dikursinya,

Jaejoong memasang muka masamnya, ia masih merasa sangat kesal dengan Yunho.

SRAK!

Jaejoong mendudukan kasar pantatnya pada kursi dan sedikit membanting tasnya di atas meja. Hey?kenapa Jaejoong tidak setakut dulu pada Yunho? Ini aneh-_-

Yunho merasa ada seseorang datang dan dia tau siapa itu, sedikit melirik dengan ekor matanya, dan ia kembali menikmati alunan musik yang terpasang di earphone miliknya.

Bel sudah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Dan itu pelajaran Ekonomi milik Cho Songsaenim dimana ia akan menagih hutang tugasnya minggu lalu tentang karya ilmiah.

Jaejoong sangat gugup, menunggu giliran namanya dan Yunho dipanggil. Mereka berada pada turutan terakhir.

"Kim Hyoyeon dan Shindong... Im jinah dan Kang Min Hyuk... Lee Bopak dan Jang Goseong... terakhir, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong." Sekelas terdiam, menunggu salah satu dari nama yang terakhir disebut untuk maju menyerahkan karya ilmiah yang sudah mereka kerjakan.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Yunho maupun Jaejoong, Cho Saem hendak menanyakan sebab mengapa tugas itu belum sampai ditangannya. Tetapi Jaejoong sudah terlebih dulu mengangkat tangannya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"ya kim jaejoong,jelaskan!"

"Mian-"

SRAK BRAK!

Tiba tiba Yunho mengambil sesuatu dibawah laci mejanya, lalu meundurkan kursinya kasar untuk berdiri ,setelah itu ia maju menyerahkan karya ilmiah tersebut ke tangan Cho saem. Dia? Menyelesaikannya? Apakah itu benar? Demi bokong lancip junsu yang selalu bergetar jika mengeluarkan karbondioksida,Jaejoong kaget! Dia... sedikit kagum tentunya.

"gomawo Yunho-ah! Kau boleh kembali. Cha! Buka halaman 104, hukum bisnis."

Yunho kembali ke meja duduknya dengan muka datar yang memang sengaja ia tunjukan, jujur saya Yunho sangat malu.. sangaaaat malu. Benar benar ada jin baik yang telah merasuki badan kerennya,dan itu membuat Yunho sendiri mual.

Jaejoong? Dia memandangi Yunho haru, perasaan bencinya menguap. Apakah dia Yunho yang selama ini ia ketahui sangat laknat itu?

Jaejoong benar benar masih memandangi Yunho. Merasa dipandangi dengan sepasang mata mesum, Yunho menengok menatap Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya mengangkat dagu dengan wajah kedatarannya seolah bertanya 'wae?kau senang anya?'

Jaejoong mengangguk/? Apa mereka bisa bicara dengan batin? Sumpah ini aneh-.-

Yunho mlengos memandang muka Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

'_hah? Ho-horor sekali.. jangan memandanginya Yunho.. jangan! Dia busuk.. ya dia busuk miskin bau.'_

Dengan kaku Yunho menjauhkan sedikit kursinya berlawan arah dengan Jaejoong.

"Go-gomawo.." gumam Jaejoong memandangi luar jendela. Ia tahu Yunho mendengarnya. Dia sengaja berucap terimakasih tanpa melihat Yunho, ia sangat malu hanya untuk sekedar berucap terima kasih.

"hem!" ngah! Yunho meruntuk dirinya sendiri karna menjawab gumaman Jaejoong yang belum tentu untuk dirinya.

'_damn! Paboo..'_

.

.

Jam istirahat berlangsung,Yunho hendak meninggalkan kelas untuk mengunjungi kantin bersama teman temannya.

DEG

Saat bersamaan, Jaejoong dan Yunho berdiri untuk keluar dari meja mereka. Jaejoong berdiri dan menghadap kanan untuk keluar sedangkan Yunho berdiri dan menghadap kiri juga untuk keluar dari bangku mereka. Alhasil dada mereka bertabrakan.

Tidak ada yang bergeming selam 2 detik , namun tiba tiba Yunho mendorong jaejoong dengan tangannya, Jaejoong terduduk kembali di kursinya sedang Yunho? Dia bergidik, segera ia berlari entah kemana hingga menabrak kursinya sendiri dan beberap siswa lain.

'_Yunho kenapa mendorongku? Jelas jelas dia yang menabrak!'_ kesal jaejoong.

"SOK sekali! Ah, Junsu kajja! Kita makan.." Teriak Jaejoong pada Junsu setelah merutuk Yunho.

Ditempat lain tepatnya kamar mandi..

'_apa itu? Apa tadi? Jinjja! Dadaku nyeri.. Hhah! Hhah! Hhah! Sialan.. kenapa seperti ini!'_ Yunho memegang dadanya erat, dia duduk di kloset tutup kamar mandi pria. Memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang sangat keras hingga ia merasa sangat nyeri.

'_apa aku hypertensi? Darah tinggi mungkin? Stroke? Atau rematik? Hhah!'_

Hahahahaha Yunho yunho.. masih muda kok sakitnya mirip orangtua orangtua.. ck! Semoga saja itu bukan penyakit Yunho-ah...

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

.

Hyahahaha aku belum puas dengan chapter ini, aku masih ingin ngetik tapi sudah 2900 word,jadi chapter berikutnya aja deh ya? Hayo yunho sakit atau ehem kasihan atau ehem itu tuh itu ... wakakaka menderita banget jadi yunho ya sepertinya? Kalian pernah begitu gak sih? Dea pernah, sama kucing dea yang namanya Leo.. dia gendut hihi mirip garfield/?

Eh stasiun swasta RCT* muter iklan asian games in incheon, ada lagu JYJ only one lhooo, girang banget aku dengernya/? Meski Cuma lewat sih-_- oh ya.. dea kemaren malem iseng muter honey funny bunny live ,dan apa yang kalian tau? Dea ... kaku ditempat dengan mulut terbuka. Panas banget sumpah! KALIAN KUDU LIHAAAAAT!

Thanks ya udah banyak yang ngikutin meski yah beberapa tapi aku cukup bangga punya kalian ... dea pengen ketemu kalian lalu cium satu satu/? Kkk READ AND REVIEW YA?

REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU :3

Thanks to:

Hana - Kara : hihi iya unni , sini dapet cibu sini kkkk iya jaejoong sok setrong disana padahal nyalinya seciut jidat junsu kkkk makasih unni sudah mampir muaaaaaaaaah :*

azahra88 : betuuuuuul /kasih duarebu/ pinter kali ini.. makasih unni sudah mampirrr :*

sexYJae : eciyeee pinteeeer /kasih permen/ makasih unni ya sudah mapiiir :*

nabratz : hahaha siiiip dapat 150! Haha iyaaaa, nanti yoosu Cuma buat lucu2an aja, kkkkk makasih sudh mampiiiir unni :*

jema agassi : gak ngapa2in atuh,Cuma ehem aja kkkk makasih sudah mampiiir :*

renyekalovedbsk : hahaha benar sekali ! iya muka appa bear gendut itukan songong banget ya, maknya meranin orang angkuh pantes kkkk makasih unni sudah mampiir :*

Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto : halllo unni narutoo /aciiiaaaaat/ ciyee dibilang ceritanya seru kkkk.. unni sayang, bokong itu unik/? Apalg bokong berduri milik junsu hiyayayaya thanks ya unni udah ngingetin, i will do the besssst :* ikutan terus ya hihihi makasih sudah mampir :*

littlecupcake noona : iya benaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar /selipin cibu/ makasih udh mampiir :*

alby : iya tuggu ya,ini update nya cepet kan? Makasih sudah mampiir :*

.

Waaaaaaaaaaaah dea senang, semakin banyak yang support fic ini, hhehehe i will put you on my backseat,my lovely reader and viewers/? :*:*:I


	6. Chapter 6

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 5]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

[PREVIEW CHAP]

'_apa aku hypertensi? Darah tinggi mungkin? Stroke? Atau rematik? Hhah!'_

_._

_._

[YUNHO POV]

KRIIIING~

Bel tersebut sudah terdengar, tandanya sudah boleh pulang. aku tidak berniat untuk beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat duduk ,entah kenapa.

NGEG!

Hhhh! Jaejoong menyenggolku, ke-kenapa aku setegang ini! Sial.

"Yunho-ya.. me-meski kau sangat licik, aku tetap berterimakasih soal karya ilmiah tadi. D-dan, a-apa tinjuku kemarin sa-sakit?" aku mendengar suaranya. Apa? Bahkan yang kurasa kemaren bukanlah sebuah tinju, tapi pukulan seorang anak SD. Sakit katanya? Hhh, yang benar saja. Ah! Benar benar! Seorang seperti dia bisa menjotosku ya? Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku tidak membalasnya!

Aku masih terdiam tidak menanggapinya.

"hyaaa... Jung Yunho.." jaejoong menggoyangkan pundakku sedikit. apa? Dia berani menyentuhku?! Hah? Apa ini?!

SRAK

Aku terkejut kala menyadari hal itu. Lalu aku menjauh dan berdiri dihadapannya mendadak, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"ja-ja-jangan menyentuhku..- sedikitpun!" aku kenapa jadi seperti ini? Anya anya.. anya!

Aku segera mengambil tasku secepat kilat dan berlalu keluar kelas dengan langkah seribuku. Mungkin saat ini dia yang bergantian terkejut. Sumpah! Aku ini kenapa? Ah iya, mungkin aku harus ke dokter, sakit hypertensi kan gejalanya seperti ini, gugup dan degup jantung tak normal. Ah iya benar benar. Bukan karna pria gila itu .. santai yunho santai, kau baik baik saja ... huuuh... hhhaaah!

"hoy Hyung! Kau lama sekali !" tegur Changmin saat aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di area parkir sekolah.

"kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Jaejoong?" tanya siwon yang entah pembicaraannya mengarah kemana.

Aku hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaannya. Memangnya ada apa aku dengan Jaejoong? Ck!

"Jaejoong? Nuguya hyung? Kalian akan berkelahi ?" tanya changmin lagi-_-

"sudahlah! Yo yun, kau berhutang penjelasan dengan kami. Kajja, kita bersenang senang dulu dan kau ceritakan semua tentang bencana dimana kau menelpon kami bertiga kemarin!" Yoochun menengahi,tetapi sama saja dia tetap ke to the po /?

Aku hanya diam , karena memang apa yang harus aku bicarakan? Segera aku memasuki mobil kesayanganku.

DEP

Hoolll... changmin ikut masuk kemobilku.

"Aku numpang hyung.. hehe" cengirnya.

Aku hanya menatap jengah kelakuannya. Semoga dia tidak tanya macam macam,karna aku.. aku kenapa? Macam macam nya juga karna apa? Sudah! Tidak perlu ada yang aku kuatirkan.

"hei hyung, kau sangat berubah." Tanya nya dengan asik menyentuh nyentuh barang yang ada di dashboard.

Aku hanya menengok sebentar, "mwo?" jawabku santai.

"anio hyung, bukan seperti kau saja. Atau mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja. Hehehe."

"pabbo!" jawabku menimpalinya.

Dan kamipun sampai di bar, yoochun menyewa sebuah ruangan VVIP untuk kami. Jangan salah paham kenapa siswa SMA bisa masuk kesini, karena mereka tahu aku anak pemilik saham tertinggi bar ini.

Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk ikut,tapi yasudahlah. Sudah lama kami tidak pergi seperti ini.

"hya siwon hyung hanya memesan teh hangat seperti kakek kakek saja hahaha." Canda Changmin meledek Siwon. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"aku hanya tidak ingin mati muda dan masuk neraka kalau meminum itu." Kami tau yang dimaksud 'minuman itu' adalah minuman yang beralkohol.

"tetap saja,kau tidak gaul hyung ,jinjja kkkk sini aku pesankan air putih hangat, disini gratis hahahah." Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang ini.

Aku cukup terhibur dengan tingkah ajaib changmin yang selalu usil. Tiba tiba aku mengehntikan tawaku. Shit! Kenapa aku teringat Jaejoong? Hhhhh! Dada ku berdebar. Kenapa ini?

Aku menyentuh dadaku sendiri, Damn! Jika hypertensi dan kau mengingat seseorang yang membuat pikiranmu kacau dan kesal,pasti penyakit itu akan muncul. Apakah seperti itu?

"yun,kau kenapa?" tanya siwon.

"kau sakit hyung?" tanya changmin.

"jantungku sedikit berdebar." Jawabku seadanya.

"Why? Kau sakit? Atau kita antar kau pulang?" kali ini Yoochun yang menyela.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"lalu? Ada apa ?" Changmin dengan tidak sabar menggoyang goyangkan tubuhku. Jinjja, reaksinya sangat berlebihan.

"aku hanya tiba tiba mengingat seseorang yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku akhir akhir ini. Aku membencinya."

Aku melihat mereka bertiga saling berpandangan, lalu Changmin menyeringai dan apa apaan siwon dan yoochun juga ikut menyeringai.

"M-mwo?" tanya ku gelisah. Muka mereka benar benar mencurigakan.

"apakah cantik hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, cantik darimana? Lubang buaya?

"apa kau merasa ingin bertemu dengannya? Setiap saat?" kali ini yoochun yang menanyaiku.

Bertemu? Ingin? No no no , entah mengapa saraf motorik ku seperti menolak jika bertemu dengannya, buktinya aku selalu langsung tegang dan kaku. Pasti tidak lah! [yunho appa yang sok cool ternyata pabbo bingitss ya?]

"uri yunho sepertinya jatuh cinta."

DDANG!

Sukses perkataan siwon membuatku mendongak dan melotot memandangnya. Ja-jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Bahkan aku tidak dekat dengan yeoja manapun. Omong kosong apa itu?

"exactly! Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir akhir ini kan?" timpal Yoochun.

MWO? APA AKU GILA? MANA MUNGKIN AKU JATUH CINTA DENGAN PRIA? YOOCHUN PAABO!

"kau menganggap aku sakit jiwa apa dengan berkata aku jatuh cinta dengannya?" jawabku.

"hah? Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu." Yoochun memandang bingung ke arahku.

"apa hubungannya sakit jiwa dan jatuh cinta?" changmin menautkan alisnya. Sepertinya dia juga bingung.

Ah aku salah bicara apa ya?

"dwesso! Bukan urusan kalian. Aku hanya tidak sedang jatuh cinta dan apapun itu namanya."

"heeeey... yaaa gotjimmaaal..~" siwon menggodaku.

"aku penasaran secantik apa wanita itu hahahaha teman, kau sudah dewasa rupanya hahaha." Apa ini? Yoochun juga menggodaku? Aish! Mereka membicarakan apa sebenarnya?

"kalian bodoh! Sudah aku pergi dulu. Bersenang senanglah. Ini, besok kembalikan!" aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi ini, aku ingin pulang. sebelumnya aku memberikan black card ku ke yoochun untuk membayar. Biarlah aku yang traktir mereka kali ini. Mereka sudah cukup menghiburku.

"jinjja? Kau serius akan membayar ini? Haha oke hati hati bro!." Yoochun menerima black card itu.

"pasti kau berhasil memenangkan hati wanita itu hyung, fighting!" cela changmin.

"sudah! Aku pergi."

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

Disinilah Yunho berakhir, dia tidak pulang tetapi dia pergi kerumah sakit tempat dokter keluarganya bekerja.

Yunho meminta dokter itu untuk memriksa seluruh tubuhnya dari tensi darah, gula darah ,check up jantung , rongent [rongsen] paru paru,sampai golongan darah/?

Dokter itu bingung,kenapa yunho memeriksa tubuhnya yang bahkan sangat sehat , ya Yunho sangat sehat! Selain rajin membentuk otot, dia juga tidak sembarangan memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau keluhkan yunho-ya?" tanya sang dokter heran,

"dadaku sering tiba tiba berdebar." Jawab yunho dengan tatapan kosong serta tangannya menyentuh dadanya sebelah kiri.

"berdebar? Setiap berapa kali? Maksudku setiap hari begitu? Setelah makan apa sebelum makan?"

"aku tidak tahu pasti.. tapi saat orang itu muncul..." yunho masih menatap lurus kosong seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dokter itu penasaran apa yang dilihat Yunho, beliau menengok kebelakang tubuhnya. Hanya tembok kosong yang bergantung foto istrinya.

Dokter itu mengernyit, lalu ia mengambil foto itu dan memasukkan kedalam laci. Hey! Dokter! Apa maksudmu yunho sedang melihat istrimu? Kau takut Yunho naksir istrimu?Hahaha kau salah besar!

Dokter itu kembali memandang Yunho keheranan.

"lalu apa lagi?"

"hhh.. aku tidak tahu, bahkan sarafku berhenti bergerak jika berhadapan dengannya dok, jadi aku sehat? Apa hasil testnya keliru?" kali ini yunho menatap dokter.

Demi dewa neptunus, siapa orang bodoh yang ada dihadapan si dokter kali ini?

"kau pernah seperti ini sebelumnya?"

"baru kali ini dok, ah tidak mungkin dari 2 hari lalu.. ya 2 hari lalu,aku yakin."

"hm... sepertinya ini penyakit serius Yunhoya.." dokter itu tersenyum simpul lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar santai pada kursi kebanggannya itu.

"apa bisa menyebabkan kematian?" Yunho menampakan muka kawatirnya.

"hahaha ternyata uri Jung Yunho sangat polos ya? Hanya satu obatnya yang bisa menyembuhkan mu Yunho." Tanggap dokter lebih serius dalam berbicara.

"apa itu? Berobat ke luar negeri? Arasseo, secepatnya dok buatkanlah surat rekomendasi."

"anya Yun, yang bisa menyembuhkan itu orang yang selalu akhir akhir ini tiba tiba muncul di mimpimu atau dipikiranmu. Ada kah?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan seperti tak yakin. Tapi sesaat dia kembali dengan pikiran rasionalisme nya.

"maksud anda? Apa aku bodoh? Bahkan dia bukan dokter! Jangan mempermainkanku mnegerti?!" tiba tiba Yunho berdesis tanda ia mulai geram dengan sikap main main dokter ini.

Oh Yunho... kau kaya tampan tapi bodoooooh :'(

"sepertinya kau sudah lelah menjadi dokter keluarga kami, oke tidak masalah! Jangan harap bulan depan kau masih bekerja ditempat ini, bahkan hasil pemeriksaan tadi aku tidak yakin itu akurat. Tidak berguna!" Yunho meninggalkan begitu saja ruangan itu. Sedangkan sang dokter hanya menatap horor kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Pastti dia tidak akan diterima di rumah sakit lainnya jika sudah diblack list dari salah satu aset milik Jung's Family.

.

.

saat ini jam istirahat di Seoul of Performing Dong Bang Art High School, mereka sibuk mencari isi untuk perut masing masing.

Disinilah duo maut kita sedang heboh bercerita tentang apa saja yang ingin mereka ceritakan.

"hey capling, kulihat kau betah juga duduk bersama pangeran kita?" tanya Junsu sembari memasukkan hotdog kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"aku tidak rela menyebutnya pangeran. Ck! Kami tidak pernah terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang berarti, entah kenapa jika aku bertanya sesuatu padanya,dia selalu diam dan tak pernah sekalipun berniat melihatku."

"benarkah? Jahat sekali dia, mungkin dia merasa kau ini tumbuhan kantong semar yang bau hahaha."

Oh tidak, Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Junsu.

"haha ani ani, kau bukan tumbuhan kantong semar kok, tapi bunga mawar..." Junsu nyengir Jaejoong melembut.

"bunga mawar busuk! Hahahaha"

PLAK

Jaejoong menggeplak jidat junsu.

"puas kau?!" dengan sengit Jaejoong membuang sedotan Junsu yang ada di gelas cup miliknya ketanah.

"hahaha! Eh berarti Yunho sama sekali tidak berbicara padamu?"

"iya sama sekali. Sehari tadi dia sama sekali tak memandangku. Sudahlah biarkan saja. Daripada aku dibully?"

"lebih baik kau dibully saja hahaha"

Tiba tiba ada seseorang mendekati kursi JaeSu.

"sunbaenim, boleh aku duduk disini?"

"sepertinya aku mengenalmu, silahkan." Jaejoong menimpali,

"gomawoyo sunbae, masa sunbae tidak mengingatku? Aku minzy yang memberimu sosis beberapa waktu lalu."

"aaah iya aku ingat, omong omong kau kelas berapa?"

"1B jurusan musik. sunbae, kau sangat digilai teman temanku sekelas."

UHUK!

Junsu tebatuk saat mengunyah hotdog Jaejoong yang menganggur.

"M-M-MWOOO?!" junsu berucap terkejut.

"Jinjja,ini tidak bisa dipercayai. Apanya yang mereka lihat dari setangkai Capling ini?" Junsu terheran.

"hihihi Junsu sunbae lucu sekali, aku hanya berusaha jujur." Jawab Minzy. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Wah wah dia sedang besar kepala. Lihat saja sana, mukanya langsung sok sok'an gimana gitu. Eeewwhh~

Tanpa mereka sadar, Yunho melihat dari jauh mereka bertiga. Tidak mereka bertiga, dia hanya melihat ke arah Jaejoong, lalu ia menyentuh dadanya kembali. Yunho benar benar tidak mengenal perasaan ini sebelumnya.

'_sialan! Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum aku lebih jauh diguna guna oleh itu pria gila' _batin Yunho.

Tiba tiba Yunho berdiri ditempat lalu menghampiri meja Jaejoong dengan langkah tergesa, ia menarik tangan Jaejoong secepat kilat dan membawa Jaejoong keatas atap gedung yang sepi. Jaejoong tidak bertanya atau meronta sama sekali. Banyak mata yang malihat aksi seret menyeret itu, tapi bisa apa mereka menghentikan seorang Jung muda disini? Oh ayolah, mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Di hanya berdoa semoga rasa tinjuan Yunho tidak sesakit yang ia bayangkan.

BRAK

Yunho menghempaskan Jaejoong kedinding pintu dengan kasar. Matanya melotot menandakan ia sangat kesal pada makhluk didepannya ini yang selalu menari nari dalam bayangannya.

"KAU! Berhenti membuatku gilaaa!" teriak histeris Yunho tepat didepan muka Jaejoong persis.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam memandang sorot mata Yunho. Dia jujur tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Menurutmu? Jaejoong harus update status gitu? Iya gitu?-_-

"Hentikan tatapan mengenaskanmu itu Jaejoongah! Aku sudah muak melihatnya! Bahkan aku mengingatnya terus menerus! Apa kau bisa mengerti,bodoh?!"

"a-apa ma-maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.."

"DIAMLAH!" Yunho sudah mati mati menahan hasratnya untuk .. tidak tahu Yunho akan melakukan apa,karna ia pun bingung.

BUGH!

Tanpa disangka Yunho meninju muka Jaejoong sangat keras hingga terlihat disudut bibir itu ada darah segar mengalir.

"pukulah aku sampai kau puas,dan biarkan aku tenang." Jawab Jaejoong menantang dan menatap lekat mata Yunho. Jaejoong berkaca kaca.

Yunho mencelos melihat mata itu, apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Jajeoong... entah tiba tiba ia sangat menyesal.

'_bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan? Maafkan aku Jaejoong maafkan aku, aku... aku ... aku taktahu apa yang terjadi padaku, sungguh!'_

Yunho ingin menyentuh Jajeoong untuk menyeka darah itu,tapi kenapa tangannya hanya bergerak tak tentu , bingung akan bagaimana.

"ma-mafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud-"

"pukulah!" Jaejoong menatap nyalang Yunho.

Hati Yunho nyeri melihat pemandangan didepannya.. sangat sakit saat melihat mata itu menatap benci ke arahnya.

'_mengapa jadi begini? Ada apa denganku?' _

BRUK

Yunho terjatuh didepan Jajeoong bertumpu pada lututnya. Jika dilihat, Yunho seperti bukan pewaris seorang JUNG. Tidak ada seorang JUNG yang melakukan hal seperti ini.

Jaejoong kaget melihat Yunho, ia segera beringsut menyamakan tingginya dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat raut muka Yunho karna ia menunduk dalam.

"Yu-yunho.. kau kenapa?" Jajeoong menyentuh pelan pundak Yunho.

"..."

"lampiaskan saja padaku, aku pantas mendapatkan ini karna aku banyak salah padamu Yun. Mianhe.."

Yunho mendongak, what? Yunho meneteskan airmata.

Jaejoong terkesiap melihat Yunho dalam keadaan seperti ini.

GREP

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh lebih kecil didepannya tiba tiba. Jaejoong tentunya sangat kaget.

Ia hanya membeku ditempat tak tahu harus apa.

Tiba tiba juga Yunho melepaskan kasar pelukannya pada Jajeoong.

"apa aku sudah gila hhhh?" entah pertanyaan itu ditunjukan pada Jaejoong atau pada siapa. Yunho terengah melontaran pertanyaan itu, dia seperti orang yang sehabis lari dari jarak jauh.

"ma-maksudmu?"

"ji-jika didekatmu, aku selalu merasakan ini ..." Yunho menyentuhkan tangan Jajeoong ke dada kirinya.

"apa itu artinya?"

Jaejoong menatap bola mata Yunho yang saat ini berada tepat didepannya. Tangannya masih menyentuh dada Yunho yang berdetak sangat keras.

"Yu...Yunho... a-apakah ka-kau...?"

"..."

"ak-aku... aku tidak mengerti.. tapi..ini tidak baik.." Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari dada Yunho dan berdiri gugup.

Yunho mendongak melihat Jaejoong.

"a-aku pergi,bel sudah berbunyi..-" hampir Jajeoong beranjak, tapi Yunho mencekal kaki Jaejoong.

"jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"Mwo? Ini pertanda buruk yunhoah, jangan lanjutkan perasaan itu..jebal-"

"PERASAAN APA MAKSUDMU HAH?!" Yunho bangkit berdiri dan membentak keras Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Tapi entah ketakutan nya meluap kemana. Sungguh Jaejooong tak pernah paham dengan pria didepannya,secepat itu berubah emosi.

"KAU! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA APA-" lanjut Yunho meledak ledak.

GREP

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho tiba tiba, kepalanya menempel sempurna pada dada Yunho sehingga ia masih bisa merasakan dada yunho yang berebar keras.

"kumohon, jangan diteruskan Yunho-ah.. kau salah. Ini tidak dibenarkan dimanapun.."

"lepaskan aku! Jangan menyentuhku seenakmu!" Yunho mendorong Jaejoong kasar.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku Yun! Kau saja yang tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu! Dan itu salah besar! Mengerti? Kau terlalu bodoh dan kau gila. Otakmu tidak kau pakai untuk mencegah perasaan itu yun! Kau merasakannya , tapi ini tidak benar!"

DEG

Yunho seperti tertohok kayu besar, kerongkongannya tercekat. Dia sakit.. dia merasa sakit mengapa saat ini dia tidak menyadarinya? Tidak menyadari debaran apa itu? Rasa sakit apa itu? Rasa kasihan apa itu? Dia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"menjauhlah dariku,dan enyahlah! Pergi dari sekolah ini.. aku akan membuatmu pergi dari kehidupanku Jaejoong-ssi!" statement Yunho terakhir lalu meninggalkan jaejoong terpaku pada tempatnya. Yunho benar benar merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa, entah Yunho sendiri bingung, mengapa sakitnya sangat keterlaluan. Siapa yang menyakitinya? Jaejoongkah? Apakah Jaejoong terbukti mengatai yunho? Mencela Yunho? Tidak kan? Hey, Yunho sangat kebal dengan cercaan apapun yang pernah dia dengar disekeliling.

"aku juga merasakannya...tapi tidak sejauh itu" gumam Jajeoong pelan.

Yunho sudah pergi menjauh dari tempat itu,tidak mendengarkan gumaman Jaejoong.

Yunho entah merasakan apa sejak hal tadi. Kecewakah? Senangkah? Puaskah? Entah! Ia merasa sangat kacau saat ini.

Jatuh cinta? Sangat tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Bualan macam apa itu. Tapi jujur ada yang menyakiti perasaannya, tapi apa itu? Yang tahu tolonglah beritahu Yunho.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Jaejoong memaksa Yunho untuk berbicara dengannya. Sepanjang pelajaran tadi Yunho hanya diam ,tak menganggap disebelahnya ada seonggok daging bernyawa yang selalu melihat kearah Yunho.

"Yun.. jangan beranjak. Tetaplah duduk disini." Seperti tersihir oleh mantra , yunho pun menuruti perkataan Jaejoong tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

Mereka cukup lama duduk dalam diam, semua siswa dikelas sudah pulang. Tinggal YunJae yang ada di kelas itu. Junsu yang mengerti keadaan,langsung meninggalkan jaejoong. Setahu Junsu, YunJae akan menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka tentang hal hal lalu. Junsu hanya berdoa supaya Jajeoong tidak mati mendadak karna Yunho.

"..."

"Yun, a-apakah kau serius dengan hal tadi?"

"..." sorot mata tajam yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat. Jaejoong mundur, dia terlalu takut bertatapan dengan mata musang tajam itu saat ini.

CUP

Yunho mengecup permukaan bibir Jaejoong sekilas. Mereka berdua bertatapan, Yunho mupun Jaejoong saling melempar tatapan horor.

"kau tidak enak!"

SLAP

Yunho mengelap kasar bibirnya menggunakan tangan.

"rasamu tidak enak, ja-jadi mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?! Hati hati dalam bicaramu KIM! Kau bisa aku bunuh." Desis Yunho pada akhir kalimat. Dia meninggalkan Jajeoong terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong hanya membeku bak es yang duduk dikursi panas. Hati nya berdegup tak menentu. Apakah baru saja dia dicium pria?

'_Tuhan pasti segera mengabulkan omongan ngawur eommaku'_ batin Jaejoong.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Phh!ppih ppih ppih! Ngggh! Menjijikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" ah Jaejoong hanya menyangkal sepertinya. Jujur,sebenarnya jajeoong biasa saja, dibilang suka ya tidak dibilang tidak ya biasa saja. Cuma, Jaejoong masih merasa ia namja normal, maka sebagai formalitas ia merasa jijik.

.

.

[YUNHO POV]

Aku tidak gila.. aku tidak gila... aku tidak tidak tidak... aku gilaaaaa! Hah?

Sialan, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Aku hanya memastikan apakah benar aku jatuh cinta pada tikus kampung itu? Aku merasa biasa saja. Aku yakin!

DAG

DIG

DUG

Hah? Kau muncul lagi? Dasar Jantung tak tahu diri. Diamlah pabbo! Tenanglah! Hey!

Aku benar benar sudah gila... mungkin mungkin mungkin aku? OH HELL!

Yochun? Aku butuh Yoochun! Aku membutuhkan seorang yeoja cantik yang hot untuk menguji kesejatianku. Ya! Mungkin malam ini aku akan mengencani yeoja yeoja itu.

**To: Yoochun Park**

**Malam ini kenalkan aku pada gadis cantik yang hot. **

SEND

Iphone ku berbunyi, Yoochun?

"yoboseyo?"

"**ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana dengan wanitamu yang itu?"**

"yang mana? Hanya kenalkan aku pada seorang gadis. Mengerti?"

"**haha i know i know.. my yunho is so naughty,right?"**

"up to you."

"**hey bro, whatssap? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu hingga kau begini? Ceritalah. Kau seperti bukan Yunho yang ku kenal."**

"pikiranku kacau. Sudah aku tutup."

Aku menutup telpon sepihak. Iya ini satu satu nya caraku membuktikan apakah aku masih suka dengan tubuh wanita. Aku normal... aku tidak jatuh cinta pada pria seperti dia... mana mungkin dia bisa bicara seenak upilnya? -_- buktinya apa kalau aku jatuh cinta? Tidak ada kan? Ada yang menyangkal? Ck! Pintar bicara kalian!

Sesuai rencana, aku sudah mengendari mobil audi RX8 hitam koleksiku untuk mendatangi hotel milik Yoochun. Mana mungkin aku memilih tempat janjian dihotel milik abojiku? Bisa mati muda jika aku ketawan membawa gadis untuk memasuki kamar bersama.

Aku melihat sekeliling mencari gadis itu. Ah ada yang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Mungin itu dia.

"sudah lama?" tanya ku biasa saja. Aku harus tertarik dengan dia. Jangan sampai tidak, jika tidak maka itu berbahaya. Tapi kenapa mukannya biasa biasa saja?-_-

"1 jam yang lalu, perkenalkan aku Kim Hyunah. Anda Jung Yunho bukan?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sedikit. Lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"kau sangat tampan ,Yunho-ssi." Dia tersipu malu mencoba menggodaku. Hey hey hey! Lihatlah, rokmini ketat berwarna merah, highheels 20 atau 35 cm mungkin? Hool! Yeoja macam apa ini?

"langsung saja pada inti, mari check in." Aku bangkit berdiri mendahuluinya menuju meja resepsionis.

Disinilah kami berdua, didalam kamar superior classic VIP. Heung.. dia meraba pundakku turun ke punggungku.

Aku tak tahan dengan sikapnya, selalu tidak pada inti.

Aku meraihnya lalu membuka bajunya hingga dia benar benar naked. Aku hanya memandangi tubuhnya tanpa kusentuh sedikitpun.

5 menit

15 menit

25 menit

"kau tidak berniat menyentuhku Yunho-ssi?" yeoja itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"tidak. Pakai bajumu kembali. Aku ingin pulang."

BLAM

Pintu kututup kasar, aku mendengar gadis itu mengumpat tak jelas. Aku benar benar sudah kehilangan kewarasanku. Apa aku harus ke psikiater?

Tapi aku malu jika psikolog mengetahui jika aku... aku... aku... asih! Shit!

Aku sehat dan normal. Tidak perlu dikuatirkan. Tadi aku tidak berselera menyentuhnya ya karna aku tak ingin melukai gadis itu. Hanya itu saja, aku suka kok dengan tubuhnya, hanya saja tidak ingin menyakiti. Iya aku benarkan? [YUNHO LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR]

...

aku sedang memandangi sosok diseberang sana, kesan kemari menghantarkan pesanan pesanan pelanggan. Kedai kumuh tapi sangat ramai.

Apa itu? Bahkan seorang yeoja menggodanya? Keterlaluan sekali.

"Jaejoong..."

"Yu-Yunho?"

.

To be continue...

.

.

HAAAAAAAAY! Chapter 6 is up! Gimana gimana gimana? Ah chapter ini dea merasa gagal masa... tolong komen untuk chapter ini ya? Pantaskah Yunho seperti itu galaunya? Dea binguuung hueeeeks

Hayo? Itu Yunho kemana itu? Kok kayaknya ketemu seseorang ya? Kok dikedai kumuh ya? Punya siapa coba? Kkkkk :P

READ AND REVIEW YA? Mampir baca review lalu exiiit :3 kkkkkk. Tunggu chapter berikutnya yaaa?

SPECIAL Thanks To for:

azahra88 : hehehe penyakit cinta sama siapa hayoo? Kkkk makasih unni :3

Hana - Kara : yunho kan ceritanya ga percaya masa suka sama cowo? Kkk biarin dia menderita sekali kali kkkk . makasih unni :3

nabratz : nah,rasa benci + kasian bisa jadi ehem kan unn.. kkkk apalagi setiap hari mereka ketemu gitu wahaha . makasih unni :3

zoldyk : love u too :3 makasih ya :3

jema agassi : penyakit cinta itumah, ga to the point Yunho nya kkkk makasih unni :3

kimfida62 : hallo, unni pendatan yess? Kkk mari melihat lihat ff dea :3 kkk unni kalau mau update harus baca ff dea biar gak kudet/? Kkk makasih unni yaaa :3

Makasih semua ya sudah mendukung deaaaa :3 LOVE U MUAAAAAh!

REVIEW MU SEMANGATKU!


	7. Chapter 7

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 7]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

...

[PREVIEW CHAP]

"_Jaejoong..."_

"_Yu-Yunho?"_

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa-"

"ha-hanya ak-aku...aku lewat. I-iya tadi lewat dan ma-mampir." Yunho benar benar seperti orang bodoh. Kakinya yang menuntun dia untuk sampai disini. Entah berbagai alasan dia berusaha mengemukakakn. Ah! Sepertinya uri leader punya ide.

"..."

"wa-wah,keburukan sekali. Ini ternyata ke-kedaimu? Pantas kumuh!" yap! Yunho pura pura tidak tahu kalau ini kedai milik Jaejoong. Hhh! Jeongmal jeongmal pabbo alias benar benar bodoh.

"hya! Kalau bi-bi-bicara ya-yang benar!" mereka sama sama masih canggung bertemu satu sama lain. Karna apa? Kejadian tadi sianglah,kalian masih ingat tidak? CUP CUP DIDA CUPCUP DI DA DA /?

Tiba tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Kimjae, apakah itu temanmu? Aigo tampan sekali.. silahkan masuk nak." Eomma Kim mempersilahkan Yunho masuk kedalam kedai 'kumuh' [menurut yunho] tersebut.

Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ocehan eomma Jaejoong. Dengan ragu, Yunho memasuki lebih dalam area tersebut.

"Duduklah nak, kau mau pesan apa? Hm.. chakaman, sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing. Apa kau salah satu pelanggan setia kedai kami?" Eomma kim merasa ia sangat tidak asing melihat ketampanan Jung Yunho.

"A-anio, aniyo.. pesan? Ka-kau menjual apa saja?" Jawab Yunho kurang ehem sopan. [Sama Camer kok gitu sih bang?=_=]

"ah! Mian mian,mungkin bibi salah orang. Bagaimana dengan sup sundubu atau toppokki?"

"bo-boleh..." Jawab Yunho dengan tampang bodohnya. Dia menjawab sambil matanya melirik sana sini mencari sesosok Jaejoong. Dimana Jaejoong? Apakah kalian melihat Jaejoong? Sepertinya aku butuh peta! [Dora-emon the explorer kelesss-_-]

Jaejoong? Dia sedang dibibir tenda luar, berjongkok dan membatin.

'_kenapa dia kesini? Ya Tuhan.. firasatku buruk! Bagaimana ini.. bagaimana... aku harus bersikap apa?! Jangan jangan dia datang untuk memperkosaku. Ya Ampun eommaa! Aku harus kabur. Iya benar! Dalam hitungan ketiga aku harus lari! Hana... dul... hhh! Se-'_

"KIMJAE! BANTU EOMMA!"

DDANG!

'_mati aku,eooma menggagalkan aksiku. Terserah eomma lah, kalau aku diperkosa. Eooma yang tanggung jawab!'_

"Ndee eooma, kidarisseo..." dengan tampang masam, Jaejoong memasuki kedai. Dia jalan lurus tidak berani melihat kearah kiri,karna diarah kiri ada Yunho yang duduk disana.

"ini pesanan temanmu, antarkanlah. Dan temani temanmu,sepertinya dia sangat polos. Bahkan makanan disinipun dia tidak tahu."

"Tapi eomma, pelanggan disini masih banyak,dan aku sibuk!" bantah Jajeoong.

"banyak katamu? Hanya ada 3 orang, KimJae!" Jaejoong menerima pesanan Yunho dan siap untuk menghantarkannya.

"arasseo arasseo!"

BRAK

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan.." sedikit kasar, Jaejoong menyiapkan mangkuk mangkuk berisi makanan ke meja Yunho.

"te-temani aku." Jawab Yunho secepat halilintar.

"..." tanpa menjawab, Jaejoong menduduki kursi depan Yunho.

Mereka berdua terdiam sekitar 10 menit. Yunho sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan didepannya.

"Yun/Jae"

"Mwo?/Mwo?"

Eciye barengan hahaha pingsut dong,sapa yang duluan tadi. Wasit?

"ma-makanlah, i-itu nanti dingin." Jaejoong menunduk.

Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong. Dia hanya memastikan, apakah benar perasaan itu ada pada manusia pabbo didepannya ini? Sangat Yunho benar benar tak habis pikir.

Yunho mencoba satu sendok kuah sup sundubu atau sup tahu daging. Dirasa lumayan enak, dia menyendokkan beberapa kali kedalam mulutnya hingga hampir setengah dari mangkuk itu habis.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri melihat Yunho.

"mashita?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"hm.. meski tak seenak masakan koki rumahku." Yunho menjawab tapi masih asik dengan makanan didepannya tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong.

Mereka berdiam kembali.

"Ka-kau darimana?"

Yunho menggaruk rambut dibelakang telinganya kikuk. Demi apa hanya pura pura gatal.

"hanya.. tadi aku dari.. rumah yoochun."

"aah..."

Mereka diam lagi. Hahaha

Serasa sangat garing, Jaejoong berusaha mencair kan suasana tetapi ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tuan robot didepannya juga sedari tadi diam saja.

"ma-mau mencari udara segar?" Tawar Jaejoong pada Yunho.

'_waduh! Kenapa aku malah mengajaknya. Aku harus waspada jika tiba tiba dia menyerangku seperti tadi siang. Kesalahan ya ampuuun!'_

"huh? Kka-kkaja.."

.

.

Disinilah mereka,duduk di ayunan taman beberapa meter dari kedai. Mereka berdua berdiam kembali. Sampai Yunho berbicara.

"Jaejoong-ah.."

Jaejoong terkesiap. Jantungnya mulai bermain tidak sesuai irama biasanya. DAG DIG DUG DIG DAG DIG DUG [suara sepatu kuda/?]

"wa-wae?"

"ajari aku untuk membencimu.." Yunho menoleh kearah jaejoong dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sepertinya dia mulai serius bicara.

"maksudmu?bukankah selama ini kau membenciku?" dan Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho.

"aku serius.."

"aku tidak mengerti." Jaejoong memalingkan pandangannya dari Yunho. Dia tidak kuat berlama lama memandang mata itu.

"jika aku membencimu, kau sudah ada diliang lahat beberapa hari yang lalu. jika aku membencimu, kau dan keluargamu akan menjadi gelandangan seumur hidup. Jika aku membencimu, kau takkan bisa bersekolah dimanapun. Itu jika aku membencimu.."

"maka, jangan membenciku.." Jaejoong berucap begitu saja.

"bolehkah begitu?" tanya Yunho aneh.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"bolehkan aku tidak membencimu?.. Bagiku, benci adalah benci. "

"bisakah kau berbicara dengan jelas?" tuntut Jajeoong. Jaejoong benar benar tidak bisa menafsirkan kata kata Yunho. Setahu Jaejoong, Yunho itu menyukai dirinya. Apakah Yunho seorang gay?

"aku telah kalah... darimu,Jaejoongah.."

"sudah malam, hentikan omong kosongmu itu Jung Yunho. Besok kita bersekolah." Jaejoong beranjak berdiri dari ayunan tersebut. tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Yunho.

"joahe.."

STATEMENT SEORANG JUNG YUNHO! TEGAS SINGKAT PADAT JELAS BERMAKNA! Bodoh jika Jaejoong dan kalian tidak bisa menafsirkan!

Jaejooong membeku ditempat. Sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah mengira ngira jika cepat atau lambat setelah kejadian di atap gedung tempo hari, Yunho akan menyatakan perasaannya. Meski dia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Yunho serius atau tidak.

"Mianhe..." ucap Jaejoong masih pada tempatnya.

Entah kenapa kata kata penolakan meskipun tidak secara langsung akan pernyataan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong miris dan hendak mengeluarkan airmata. Tetapi dia tetaplah pria, airmata itu hanya sebatas dipelupuk dan tidak terjun untuk meperlihatkan bahwa dia lemah.

Dari sudut pandang Yunho..

Dia terduduk kembali di ayunan setelah mendengar kata maaf dari Jaejoong. Dia benar benar diambang ketidakwarasan. Sakit.. benar benar sangat sakit..

Seketika, mata Yunho menajam bak elang yang mengincar mangsanya dari jauh. Otaknya berputar kembali. Benar! Omong kosong macam apa yang telah Yunho utarakan pada Jaejoong.

"jika kau tak merasakannya, kau takkan mengerti dan tak akan pernah mengerti." Sambung Yunho.

"..." Jaejoong tak menyahut.

"kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan penderitaan seumur hidupku. Kau? Kau siapa huh?! Seorang pria miskin antah berantah. Lalu kau akan pergi begitu saja? Dengan kata maafmu?"

"Ak-aku-"

"apa kata maafmu itu berharga hingga bisa melupakan rasa yang selama ini menggangguku? KATAKAN KIM JAEJOONG! BERHENTI MEMBUAT KU MENJADI PRIA SAKIT!" teriak Yunho lantang. Dia membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga menghadapnya sekarang dengan posisi sama sama berdiri.

TES

Airmata sialan itu menetes dipelupuk mata Yunho. Sungguh, yunho tak pernah ingin menangis dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi ini? Kekuatannya, ke-ego-annya, kedinginannya, keangkuhannya, kesadisannya, tergantikan dengan airmata .. benar! Yunho telah kalah.

Melihat itu, Jaejoong tergerak untuk menghapus airmata Yunho. Tangannya terangkat hingga menghapus lelehan airmata itu di pipi kanan Yunho.

Begitu sadar apa yang Jaejoong lakukan, Yunho menangkis tangan Jajeoong kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku.." desis Yunho.

Jaejoong mulai geram melihat perlakuan Yunho yang memang masih semena mena pada siapapun dan apapun.

"LALU APA YANG KAU MAU DARIKU?! KAU MELIHAT APA PADA DIRIKU?! MENGAPA KAU MEMILIH AKU HAH? JELASKAN! SUDAH PUASKAH KAU SELAMA INI MENJADI BEBANKU? KAU INGIN AKU BAGAIMANA? MENJADI PRIA SAKIT SEPERTI MU JUGA?!"

BUGH

Lagi, Yunho melayangkan tinjunya pada pipi tirus Jaejoong. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Yunho meninju wajah Jaejoong.

"Berhentilah menyakitiku.." miris Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak salah bicara? Siapa yang menyakitiku barusan? Apa kau bodoh Jung?" Jaejoong menatap nyalang kearah Yunho setelah mengelap luka yang kembali terkoyak disudut bibirnya.

"lebih baik kau membunuhku sekarang juga daripada aku harus mendengarkan kata kata mu yang selalu membuatku kesakitan. Apa kau paham? Apa aku ingin begini? Tidak! Saat ini aku merasa aku manusia paling menjijikan didunia. Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua kejadian yang menimpaku akhir akhir ini. Kau.. kau bertanya mengapa aku memilihmu? Aku sama sekali tak berniat memilihmu bahkan melihatmu sekalipun aku tak sudi.. tapi, hatiku yang menujumu. Bukan otak dan kesadaranku."

"lupakanlah aku yun, kita tidak akan pernah ditakdirkan bersama. Kau salah! Kita akan sama sama menderita. Perasaan itu hanya akan menjadi aib. Mempermalukanmu dan keluarga mu.. jadi, kumohon berhentilah dan lepaskan aku.. "

"jika aku tidak mampu?" Yunho telah telak menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan pemuda bernama Kim Jaejoong ini. Perasaan selama ini yang tak pernah ia mengerti akhirnya terkuak malam itu, dan Yunho takbisa lagi menghindari bahwa dia menyukai Jaejoong. Yunho benar benar menjijikan..

"kau pikir aku tega denganmu? Sungguh aku ingin membantaimu sekarang juga. Aku takbisa menerimamu... dan aku juga takbisa menolakmu."

"ijinkan aku membahagiakanmu.. Kim Jaejoong.." yunho meraih satu tangan Jaejoong yang menjuntai disebelah kanan. Yunho sendiri tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, dia hanya menuruti saraf motoriknya.

"kau sudah gila Yun.." Jaejoong berucap tapi tangannya tak bergeming sedikitpun dan masih dalam genggaman Yunho.

"dan itu karnamu.." tambah Yunho.

Tatapan mata Yunho meneduh melihat ekspresi muka Jaejoong yang sedikit melunak. Bagi Jaejoong, tatapan Yunho seperti itu sangatlah langka dan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sorot itu.

"HAH! Kita coba.. tapi, jangan sampai membuat ku juga mencintaimu. aku hanya ingin menjadi bahagia. Dan kita tidak akan selamanya seperti ini. Suatu saat kau maupun aku akan berumah tangga serta memiliki anak dari istri kita. Jangan berharap lebih dariku, aku takbisa mewujudkannya."

Jaejoong berucap setelah menghela nafas. Apa kah keputusan ini benar? Apakah dia akan semakin menderita dan menyakiti Yunho?

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong. Hatinya tiba tiba mencelos sakit. Damn! Jaejoong lagi lagi menohok hati Yunho dengan kata katanya. Apakah seperti itu?

"setidaknya kau bisa berpura pura menyukaiku, hanya didepanku." Ucap Yunho terakhir sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong terpaku pada ucapan Yunho barusan.

Setelah kepergian Yunho 5 menit yang lalu, Jaejoong kembali ke kedai nya.

.

.

[JAEJOONG POV]

Hah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur? Aku sudah lelah untuk membuka mata, tapi tubuhku seperti tidak merespon rasa kantukku.

Yunho membuatku gila! Aku masih ingin membelai paha wanita wanita yang akan kujadikan calon istriku kelak... astaga! Aku berdosa...

Apakah aku dan Yunho kini menjadi sepasang kekasih? Oh Tuhan... jangan cabut nyawaku sekarang atau dekat dekat ini, aku sungguh merasa berdosa dengan hubungan seperti ini. Aku takut..

Aku? Pacar Yunho? Aku pacaran dengan laki laki... aku pacarnya Jung Yunho?

Oke! Aku menerimanya karna kasihan, dan untung kan ada orang kaya yang menyukaiku? Jadi aku tidak akan menderita lagi. Aku bisa meminta apa saja pada Yunho, benarkah?

Oh Tuhan pasti pengertian dan mengerti keadaanku. Aku menerimanya untuk membuat hidupku lebih bahagia. Aku tak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini. Oh c'mon! Dia kaya sekali..

Eomma, tak perlu lagi jualan malam malam. Aku tak akan bisa mencintainya, bagaimanapun aku pria normal bukan? Jadi, aku tak perlu kuatir, sebelum dia memutuskanku atau aku memutuskannya.. aku akan mengambil sebisaku apapun yang aku inginkan darinya. Ide bagus Jaejoonga hahaha.

Aku bisa tidur...

Tapi? Aku masih tak percaya jika kekasihku bergender sama denganku-_-

.

.

KESESOKAN PAGINYA..

Hari ini aku berangkat menyepedai sepedaku sendirian, biasanya aku akan beriringan dengan Junsu jelek bau kentut itu, tapi hari ini aku memang sengaja berangkat pagi pagi sekali agar tidak bertemu dengan Yunho saat dia sudah duduk dibangku kami. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya aku sangat malu menemuinya.. kita pacaran ya ampun... aku terjebak benar benar terjebak!

Jja! Selesai aku memarkirkan sepedaku, sekolah masih sangat sepi.. hanya segelintir manusia yang juga datang pagi pagi sepertiku.

KRIEET

BLAM

Kelas masih kosong, hanya aku seorang. Kududuk kan pantat sexy ku di kursi seperti biasanya. Aku menengok kursi kosong persis disebelahku. Benar saja, jika ada orang yang punya kursi ini disini, aku bisa mati kutu. Aku heran kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Apa ini sebuah kutukan?

"lho? Jaejoong? Kenapa kau berangkat sepagi ini ? Tumben." Minah, sesosok murid terteladan yang suka berangkat pagi. Dia tidak langsung duduk dikursinya tetapi menuju kekursiku.

"hanya.. kepagian.." cengirku wagu-_- minah duduk menyebelahiku.

"ah kebetulan, Jaejoongah.. kau mau mengajariku ini?" Minah mengeluarkan sebuah catatan didalam tasnya.

"mengenai apa?"

"ini, jika dua per tiga saham yang didiskontokan ke bank melalui nama perusahaan yang berbeda itu masuk dalam utang dagang atau piutang dagang pada bank? Sungguh aku kurang mengerti dengan ini. Bisa kau ajari aku?"

"aah, begini ..." lalu aku menuliskan hmm lebih tepatnya mengerjakan apa yang minah tanyakan padaku. Di mata pelajaran akuntansi keuangan ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku hahaha.

Di SOPA [Seoul Of Performing DongBang Art] ini memang sekolah seni tetapi mereka juga memberi sedikit dasar pelajaran berbisnis seperti ekonomi dan akuntansi. Yah, siapa lagi pemiliknya yang menganjurkan pembelajaran ini.

"wah wah arasseo arasseo, ternyata gampang juga ya?" ucap minah.

"tapi kau juga harus teliti mengerjakannya min." Jawabku membereskan buku bukunya.

"singkirkan tubuhmu dari sini." Kami berdua memandang ke arah suara. ADUH! Dia datang. Jika aku diam saja, pasti minah akan kena imbasnya.

"Ah Yunhoya, aku akan segera pergi. Jaejoongah gomawo nee? Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti." Minah sudah tahu tabiat Yunho, tapi mengapa dia bilang akan mentraktirku? Semoga Yunho tak menjadi masalah.

"tidak usah repot minah." Balasku seadanya.

Matanya itu jangan kau perlihatkan padaku Yun! Lihat lihat, tidak segera duduk malah menatapku tajam. Apa maunya coba?

Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Tetapi sudah hampir 5 menit dia tetap berdiri pada tempatnya.

"wae?" tanyaku padanya.

Tidak menjawabku. Dia duduk dengan muka masamnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

Aku melihat dia mengeluarkan ponsel Iphone 5S Gold dari sakunya dan diberikan padaku.

"berikan nomormu."

"untuk a-apa?"

"Hyaaa! Jaejoong capliing! Nanti kau ada waktu?" Junsu baru datang langsung menuju kursiku. Lihatlah? Yunho sepertinya menahan amarah. Kenapa orang hobby nya marah begitu? Awas saja jika dia berani memukulku lagi !

Aku memberi kode pada Junsu tengik dengan sedikit memelototkan mataku biar dia bisa mengecilkan sedikit volumenya.

Junsu sepertinya menegerti, lalu mendekat kebelakangku.

"mian. Nanti kau ada waktu? Kita main PS dirumahku ya? Orangtuaku pergi kedesa."

"bagaimana dengan eommaku?"

"tenang, sebelum menuju sekolah,aku mampir kerumahmu dan eooma kim sudah menetujuinya hihihi."

"dasar seenak bokong saja kau." Aku menjitak kepalanya sebal.

"sakit pabbo! Eh, itu smartphonemu baru ya? Wah! Ini kan mahal sekali Jae! Kau mencuri dimana?"

"eh?" aku mengernyitkan jidatku sekernyit kernyitnya.

"kembalikan!" Yunho tiba tiba merebut Iphonenya yang berada di tanganku.

Junsu menegang, ah sepertinya Junsu kaget kkkkk mukanya langsung pucat waks

"sana kembali. Nanti kita pulang bersama." Jawabku pada Junsu. Junsu hanya mengangguk pasrah, mukanya benar benar seperti orang putus asa hahaha. Sebegitu menakutkankah Yunho bagi Junsu dan orang orang? Well, aku mulai biasa saja menghadapi makhluk pemarah disebelahku ini.

"sepulang sekolah kau akan pergi?" Yunho bertanya padaku tanpa melihatku sedikitpun.

"seperti yang kau dengar tadi." Jawabku.

"malamnya?" tanya Yunho lagi. -_-

"maksudmu?"

"ka-kau tidak ke kedai?"

"tidak. Aku akan pulang malam."

"..." aku melihat Yunho tidak melunak, meski tidak menjawab, tetapi matanya seolah seperti apa ya? Hm... seperti ada sinar X nya yang bisa menembus baja/?

"kau mau ikut?" tawarku, oh teman... aku hanya kasian padanya. Bukannya aku tak peka jika dia sepertinya ingin pergi bersama ku. Tapi apa daya aku sudah janji dengan Junsu jelek itu.

"tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Ck! Jual mahal sekali ini manusia debu.

"ah oke.. "

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran dia sama sekali tak mengajakku bicara. Hahaha dia marah atau apapun aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, dia tidak membuatku susah seperti dulu. Tapi ini sangat menyiksa... mana mungkin aku bisa nyaman duduk bersama kekasih yang tidak kucintai terlebih dia itu pe - er – i – a alias pria!

Jujur aku agak risih ,,

Aku dan junsu sedang OTW/? Menuju rumahnya.

"Capling, kenapa tadi handphone Yunho bisa kau pegang?" tanyanya heran.

"kau penasaran?"

"iya.. tadi disepanjang pelajaran aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi hanya memikirkan itu." Mukanya yampun ingin aku lindas memakai setrika arang.

"haha lebay sekali."

"sungguh, jawab aku kim!"

"gwenchana, aku hanya penasaran memegang handphone mahal."

"tap-tapi mengapa dia mengijinkan mu memegang barang pribadinya? Bahkan siwon dan teman geng nya tidak pernah diijinkan melihat apapun miliknya."

'_iyalah,aku kan pacarnya... hee? Ya ampun ya ampun, jauhkan pikiran itu jae jae! Pacar hanya status, tidak untuk dijalani pakai hati.'_

"mungkin hari ini dia khilaf/?" jawabku seadanya. Aku mendahului Junsu untuk sampai kerumahnya.

Gang gang sempit kami terjang sebagai jalan pintas agar cepat sampai. Yah, beginilah kehidupanku. Tak jauh jauh dari anak anak sekolah disekitar kalian. Hanya saja, diumur ku sebelia ini yang masih bisa dibilang unyu, aku terlibat dalam cinta gila milik pemuda kaya Jungklitan.

Tanpa sadar sudah 4 jam kami memainkan winning eleven, permainan sepak bola yang menguras emosi. Ya aku emosi karna sedari tadi Junsu menang terus. Sekali kali dia mengalah apa bagaimana untuk menyenangkanku. Ck! Aku frustasi!

DRRRT DRRTT

**From: +2237799990xx**

**dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu -Yunho-**

Aku menerima pesan dari dia? Untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu?dan menjemputku? Ck! Aku malas membalasnya.

Ting ding ding ding.. Ting ding ding ding.. Ting ding ding ding ding [lagu wajib]

Hh? Eomma KimKim Calling?

"Yoboseyyo eomma?"

"**hya KimJae, temanmu baik sekali. Sedari tadi dia membantu eomma mengangkuti barang dagangan. Dia menyewakan eomma pick up. Dan dia membelikan eomma makanan terlezat yang pernah eomma makan**." Aku menegang, apakah itu perbuatan Yunho?

"si-si-si-si-"

"**bicara yang jelas KimJae!"**

"na-namanya?"

"**temanmu yang kemarin malam berkunjung. Jung Yunho! Dia sangat tampan,kau kalah hahaha..bahkan dengan ketampanannya banyak wanita tiba tiba berkunjung ke kedai kita. Mereka semua terpesona dengan wajah temanmu ini Kim Jae."**

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"**ah eomma menyuruhnya istirahat,dia duduk disebelah eomma. Bahkan seragam sekolahnya masih ia pakai."**

-"bibi, ada pelanggan datang."- hh? Itu suaranya. Benar benar, tidak semudah dugaanku. Jung Jung, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?!

"**Jae! Eomma ada tamu,eomma tutup nee?"**

"chakamanyo eomma, suruh dia pulang!"

"**ani, dia menunggumu Jae, kau cepat pulang."**

PIP

Telfon terputus. JUNG YUNHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Junsuya, aku pulang dulu!"

"hyaaa hyaaa! Secepat itukah?"

"byee!" aku dengan cepat melarikan diri dari rumah Junsu menuju kedai eomma. Ya Tuhan, Yunho ingin merayu eommaku eoh? Maldo andwee!

Maldoo andweeeeeeeeeeeeee!

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Hallo hallo babyyy aku datang membawa... kabar gembira untuk kita semua, fanfic ini kini ada extraknya.. fanfic bagus merawat otak kita.. otak sehat? Pesona YunJae...

Yunjae? GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD...

Maaf dea korban iklan..:P

Gimana nih gimana chapter 7 ini? Dea butuh aspirasi dan konspirasi/? Jangan sungkan sungkan ngata ngatain dea ya? Ngatain cantik maksudnya /eh

Maaf kemaren waktu chapter 6, dijudulnya salah tulisan . dea nulisnya chapter 5,padahal kan udah chapter 6 kkkkk mianheeee~ tapi isi dan sekitarnya tidak berpengaruh kok :D tetap ikutin ff BY MY SIDE ini yess? Dan FF dea yang lain , ayo mampir dan tinggalkan jejak. Jejak kucing/?

BY THE WAY IN THE WAY BUSWAY AWE AWE KOLONG WEWE, dea sediiiiih, FF yang castnya YunJae kok semakin menipis ya? Jangan mau kalah dong sama FF cast Boyband lain :'( Yunjae kan real sayaaang... ayo yang author, bikin ff Yunjae yang sebinyik binyiknya kkkk :3 ntr rekomen ke dea, trus bakal dea baca deh. Beneran, kalau perlu per chapter dea repieu 10 kali, howw? :P

Thanks to for:

- angelhana : hallo unni,,, hahaha ini panjang kok tenang aja , dea masih ad aide ide gila hahaha makasih unni sudah mampir sama sudah meninggalkan jejak cinta/? /halah

- kimfida62 : oon? Namanya juga peertama kali jatuh cintrong,ama lakik pula hadeh.. :3

- nabratz : iyaaaa yunho main kekedai nya jaejae kkkk. Jae itu masih labil unni, antara iya apa tidak . soalnya kan dia benci sangat sama yunhoo :3

- : cewe naked gak tergoda, berarti uri yunho benar benar…. Jeng jeng jeng jeng :3

- azahra88 : psikiater cinta ya unni nya? Aku jg mau dong :3 yunho dua duanya polos dan bodoh :3

- Hana - Kara : berarti gak salah ya dea bikin sosok yunho jadi aneh gitu pas jatuh cinta kkk konyol2 gitu deh :3 hihi makasih saran sarannya neee :3

- Shim JaeCho : ih unni ini, baru muncul :3 kkk gwenchana :D polos? Ehem polos apanya dulu nih?

- jema Agassi : chapternya sudah up to det niiih :3 yunho menggila pokoknya kkk

- shanzec : hallo unni salam kenal juga,selamat dating di YunJae world ala dea :3 hihi nanti yunho dikotbahi siwon sampai garing juga gakbakal bias muv on :3

.

.

TERIMAKASIH SEMUA… REVIEWMU SEMANGATKUUU MUAAAAH!


	8. Chapter 8

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 8]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

.

[PREVIEW CHAP]

_Ya Tuhan, Yunho ingin merayu eommaku eoh? Maldo andwee! _

_Maldoo andweeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

BRAK!

Jaejoong menjatuhkan sepedanya kasar didepan kedai milik eommanya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, dia memasuki kedai tersebut yang dipenuhi para pelanggan wanita. Benar benar sangat sumpek didalam sini. Apa yang membuat mereka begitu tertarik dengan kedai eommanya?

"permisi, aku mau lewat.."

"permisi.."

"ah ya ampun,sesak sekali.. eomma?"

Jaejoong mencoba memasuki kedai itu tetapi kurang berhasil.

"hya jangan mendorongku!" teriak Jaejoong pada wanita wanita didepannya.

SET

"aku menunggumu lama." Tiba tiba dari arah dalam Yunho menarik jaejoong keluar. Seketika wanita wanita yang sedari tadi mengantri masuk kekedai hanya untuk mengamati muka tampan Yunho sedikit mundur satu persatu.

"kkajimaa.."

"hyaa oppa eodiga?"

"kyaaa aigoo tampan sekali .."

"bukankah dia penerus JUNG?"

"ah jinjjaaa.. mosiseoyyooo!"

Berbagai argumen wanita wanita itu terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

'_ya ampun, ternyata garagara jung itu kedai eomma bisa seramai ini? Apa dia direkrut eomma jadi staff penggembira kedai/?'_

Yunho masih menarik jaejoong sampai ditaman dekat kedai kemarin, sangat sepi beda dengan keadaan di kedai tadi.

"lepas yun, kau menyakiti tanganku!" keluh Jaejoong saat Yunho masih menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong meski mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

Seketika Yunho melepaskan genggamanya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya mengamati Jaejoong yang duduk di ayunan sembari memijat mijat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat perbuatan Yunho.

"kenapa kau membantu eomma? Bagaimanapun, terimakasih."

Yunho tersenyum sedikit, dia merasa berguna telah membantu Jajeoong dan eomma nya. Tapi sayang, jaejoong tidak melihat senyum simpul Yunho.

"kenapa diam? Sepertinya beberapa menit lalu kau belum bisu.-_-" Jaejoong menengok ke Yunho, lalu dengan secepat kilat Yunho memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah agar tidak tertangkap basah mencuri pandang ke Jaejoong.

"tidak apa apa.." jawab Yunho singkat.

"besok lagi, kau tak usah sampai menyewakan eommaku pick up dan lain sebagainya, sepertinya jika kau hanya berdiam didepan kedai,maka wanita wanita akan berkunjung ke kedai kita. Dan satu lagi, kau jangan mencari muka dengan eommaku!"

"begitukah?"

"hum! Ah aku kira kau akan merayu eommaku." Statement asal Jaejoong membuat Yunho langsung memasang wajah garangnya kembali. What the hell -_-

"a..aku akan membelikanmu makan. Tunggu." Yunho hendak beranjak tapi Jaejoong terlebih dulu bersuara.

"kita pergi bersama." Jaejoong menimpali. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan saling diam entah menuju kemana.

Setelah mereka berjalan 13 menit...

"kapan kita sampai?" tanya Jaejoong kikuk.

"eh?" tiba tiba Yunho berhenti. Oh gais,sepertinya uri yunho juga kebingungan mereka akan kemana. Hhh! Sama sama fabooo!-_-

"makan ramyun saja,kkaja!" Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yunho menuju minimarket terdekat. Yunho pun dengan langkah ragu mengikuti Jaejoong.

'_hhh! Aku lelah akting menjadi baik didepannya. Apakah aku jahat mempermainkan hati pria polos ini? Ok,aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai yah sahabat dekat mungkin. Gwenchana Jaejoong!'_ batin Jaejoong.

"kka,duduklah disini. Aku akan mengambilkan mu juga."

"ini pakailah.." Yunho menyodorkan black cardnya pada Jaejoong guna membayar ramyun yang akan dibeli Jaejoong.

"apa kau akan mentraktirku?" tanya Jaejoong seperti tidak tahu apa apa.

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Belum ada 10 menit, Jaejoong sudah kembali membawa dua cup ramyun ukuran large. Mereka duduk dalam diam.

"ah ini kartumu.." Jaejoong mengembalikan black card Yunho.

"kau membutuhkannya, bawa saja." Sumpah rasanya Jaejooong ingin berterimakasih dan membawa kartu limited access itu pada dompetnya, tapi sepertinya malaikat baik sedang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"aku tidak butuh apapun, terimakasih." Jaejoong meraba dada Yunho guna mencari letak dompet yang berada pada balik jas sekolah yang dipakai Yunho. Yunho sedikit berjenggit kaget melihat ulah Jaejoong. Jantungnya kembali terpacu. Hhhh! Jaejoong jinjja!

Setelah berhasil menemukan yang Jaejoong maksud, black card itu jaejoong masukkan pada dompet Yunho. Dan mengembalikan ketempat semula di balik jas Yunho.

Yunho masih diam tak bergeming, mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang sangat kurangajar. Sampai kapan jantung ini begitu antusias dengan perlakuan Jaejoong? Nakal !

"makanlah.." Jaejoong membuka tutup cup ramyun dan mulai memakannya rakus. Melihat itu, Yunho malah kembali memperhatikan cara makan Jaejoong yang acak acakan.

"apa kau sangat lapar?" tanya Yunho.

"hum? N-ne! Kau makanlah, mie nya akan lembek jika kau biarkan."

"arasseo." Yunho langsung melahap juga ramyun didepannya. Sungguh, aslinya Yunho sudah makan berbagai masakan eomma kim, tapi untuk menemani Jaejoong makan, dia rela setelah ini berlari selama 3jam diatas treatmill untuk menghilangkan kalori dari makanan makanan tersebut. semua demi.. yah Jae jae tak tahu diuntung itu.

"jae.." tegur Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah memainkan sumpit.

"mwo?"

"aku punya beberapa permintaan."

"mwo?" tanya jaejoong kedua kalinya tanpa sedikitpun mempunyai rasa penasaran akan permintaan Yunho.

"balas pesanku jika aku mengirim pesan padamu, angkat telponku jika aku menelponmu, sebut namaku jika aku berada disampingmu, tegur aku jika kita bertemu. Apakah itu susah?"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam menatap Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"haruskah itu kulakukan?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu setiap saat." Yunho masih serius menatap mata bulat Jaejoong.

"arasseo, dan.. jangan sampai orang orang tahu jika kita... kita.." jaejoong menimpali Yunho. Dia menunduk tak berani menatap balik manik Yunho yang sangat tajam. Apakah ini akan menambah daftar kedepresian Jaejoong kelak?

"aku sudah memperkirakannya, hanya kau dan aku yang tahu." Mengerti arah pembicaraan Jaejoong, Yunho menjawab tanpa ada rasa tertekan sedikitpun. Yunho lega karna Jaejoong sepertinya sudah menganggap jika mereka berdua dalam hubungan khusus.

"kkaja kita pulang..." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Jaejoong.

Sesampainya didepan kedai Jaejoong, Yunho hendak langsung pulang sebelum Jaejoong menginterupsi.

"hati hati menyetir."

Yunho berbalik lalu menatap datar Jaejoong. "jangan mendekati siapapun selain Junsu."

"mwo? La-lalu? Kenapa kau selalu semena mena huh?" jaejoong memelotot ke arah Yunho. Oh ya ampun tak akan membuat Yunho takut jaeeee!

"aku pulang." pamit Yunho membalikkan badan menuju ferrari terbarunya. Senyum benar benar benar tercetak saat yunho seutuhnya memasukki mobil.

.

.

[YUNHO POV]

Hhh! Bahkan hanya seperti ini aku merasa sangat, entah! Seperti lega puas atau semacamnya. [ya ampun,bilang aja bahagia yun!]

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang aku terus tersenyum seperti orang gila. Aku berfikir ini akan menjadi kencan pertama yang sangat aneh dan menjijikan. Tapi tidak seburuk itu meski yah tidak ada percakapan yang berarti.

Aku sampai sekarang masih penasaran, apa yang membuatku bisa senyaman ini dengannya. Bahkan keburukannya sekalipun aku menerima dia. Mungkin ini balasan yang Tuhan beri untukku setelah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini.

Aku selalu berfikir keras, dia pria sama sepertiku dan aku menyukainya. Benar! Aku sudah kelainan.

Sampai dirumah aku langsung menuju kamar kesayanganku. Benar aku ingat, hanya jaejoong satu satunya manusia yang pernah memasuki kamarku selain bumonim ku dan kedua maid khusus yang membersihkan kamar ini. Haah! Lagi lagi aku tersenyum.

Apa aku harus menelponnya? Aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya. Tidak tidak! Pasti itu sangat mengganggu!

Aku tidur sajalah..

Tapi,, apa salahnya mencoba..

Oke,aku akan menelponnya.

Hm ? kenapa tidak diangkat angkat? Sial.

DRRT DRRT

Jaejoong sms? Hah? Dia sms?

Aku membuka pesannya gugup, kenapa dia malah mengirim sms?

**FROM: Jaejoong**

**Ada apa? Aku baru saja sampai rumah.**

Segera aku menekan kembali kontak namanya, tersambung.

"**waeee?"**

"sudah sampai?"

"**sudah ku bilang tadi lewat sms. Apa kau tidak bisa membaca?"**

"biasa saja menjawabnya."

"**ada apa? Tidur sana. Aku mengantuk."**

"mandilah!"

"**besok saja, kau tidurlah kubilang!"**

"kenapa mengaturku?"

"**ka-kau juga mengaturku tadi!"**

"kapan?"

"**tadi yang waktu itu sebelum kau pulang."**

"kapan? Tidak ingat."

"**sudah! Kau memang selalu semena mena!"**

"mandilah, biar tubuhmu segar."

"**bagaimana bisa aku mandi jika kau masih menelponku?"**

"maka jangan mandi dulu."

"**labil sekali. Aku tutup!"**

"besok aku jemput."

"**tidak mau!"**

"wae? Kita pacaran!"

"**NO! Jangan frontal JUNG!"**

"aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai besok!"

PIP

Aku mematikan sambungan sepihak, lagi dan lagi aku tersenyum. Ya Tuhan.. aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Aku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur kingsize milikku. Semoga aku mimpi indah. Aku juga tidak lupa mengeset alarm sepagi mungkin agar tidak terlambat untuk menjemput jaejoong.

-Keesokan paginya-

Nggh? Jam berapa ini? Aku masih mengantuk, badanku benar benar terasa remuk.

Ah! Aku ingat, kemarin membantu eomma jaejoong hingga malam. Aku menengok pada lemari jam yang bertengger indah di sudut kamarku. Hh? Jam brapa itu? Jarum pendek di angka sembilan, jarum panjang di angka tujuh. Hm? Apa penglihatanku kurang benar,atau jam ini rusak?

Aku mengucek mataku perlahan, lalu aku kembali mengecek pada ponselku. MWO?!

AKU TERLAMBAT!

SANGAT TERLAMBAT!

Jaejoong? Bagaimana dengan dia? Apa dia meninggalkanku dan bernagkat sendiri?

Segera aku menghubungi jaejoong, ah? Ada 4 pesan masuk.

**FROM: Jaejoong -06.15-**

**KAU SUDAH BANGUN TUAN MUDA?!**

**FROM: Jaejoong -06.23-**

**KAPAN KAU DATANG ?! AKU SUDAH JAMURAN MENUNGGUMU. LIHAT INI JAM BERAPA?**

**FROM: Jaejoong -06.31-**

**SUDAH! KAU TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! AKU AKAN MEMUKULMU !**

**FROM: Jaejoong -06.33-**

**KAU PEMBOHONG, sudahlah!**

Ah... Jaejoong cerewet sekali. Mungkin dia sudah di sekolah. Bodohnya kau Jung! Hhh...

Aku mengetik pesan balasan untuk Jaejoongku. Mwo? Jaejoongku? Kkk jinjja!

**TO: Jaejoong**

**Maaf aku baru bangun, kau pasti sedang mendengar pelajaran yang memuakkan kan? **

SEND

Belum lama jaejoong membalas pesanku.

**FROM: Jaejoong**

**Oooooh! Gara gara kau aku bolos sekolah! Eomma mengomeliku!**

Hahaha dia juga bolos ternyata, apa aku main kerumahnya saja ya? Sepertinya ide bagus.

Segera aku memandikan tubuhku. Pasti Jajeoong akan marah besar nanti. Ck!

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

TOK TOK TOK

"sebentar.." terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyahut suara ketokan.

"..."

"omo.. Yunho-ya? Silahkan masuk." Eomma kim mempersilahkan Yunho, mereka sedikit berbincang. Ah! Eomma kim tidak menanyakan maksud kedatangan Yunho masa-_- main ngajak ngobrol aja, memang ngapelin anda ? :B

"ah nde bibi kim.."

"ah sekolah libur nee? Bibi sebenarnya sedikit tidak percaya dengan bocah nakal itu yang mengatakan sekolah ternyata libur karna ada kunjungan ke panti jompo. Untung yunho kesini, jadi bibi percaya."

'_kkkkk jaejoong pembohong besar.. alasan macam apa itu-_-'_ kata yunho dalam hati.

"geureyo,ahjumma.., dimana Jaejoong?" jawab Yunho mengiyakan kebohongan Jaejoong sedikit kaku.

"syukurlah,dia sedang bibi suruh ke minimarket. Ah tapi tadi pagi bocah itu sudah siap memakai seragam. Bibi lihat dia seperti menunggu apa gitu."

" mungkin dia sedang galau ahjumma/?" Yunho menjawab sekenanya. [hadeeeeeh-.-] jeongmal jeongmal fabbooo-_-

"bibi sudah mengira jika anak bibi itu sedikit pabo." Kekeh eomma kim bersama Yunho yang kekehannya sangat aneh./?

"EOMMA... itu mobil siapa sih? Menghalangi pintu pagar kita. Tidak tahu diri sekali, eomm-" jaejoong tiba tiba terdiam melihat makhluk didepan eommanya yang tak lain tak bukan itu YUNHO.

"ka-kau?" oceh Jaejoong.

"Yunho mencarimu, eomma ke dapur dulu." Lalu eomma kim meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"kenapa kesini?"

"duduklah.."

Jaejoong mendaratkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu dihadapan Yunho.

"ma-mau jalan jalan?" tawar Yunho ragu pada Jaejoong.

"mwo? Kau gila, kita ini membo... los.."seketika Jaejoong memelankan suara nya saat mengatakan kata 'membolos' yah kalian tahu Jaejoong bohong dengan eomma nya, bisa gawat jika eomma nya mendengar Jaejooong membolos.

"apa salahnya?" sahut polos Yunho.

"ka-kau pabbo apa? Jika salah satu guru mengetahui kita berkeliaran. Apa kau tidak takut?"

"aku hanya akan memecatnya."

"MWO? Aigo JUNG! Kita ketawan salah!"

"karna dia juga tidak berada disekolah."

"yah benar juga, memang mulut pengusaha lebih pintar berbicara seperti salles."

"MWO?!" sengit Yunho tak terima mendapat ejekan telak dari Jaejoong.

.

.

"jinjja jinjja.. hh?! ...- sialan!"

"kau kenapa?"

"sudah kubilang! Aku tidak suka film horor YUN!"

"hahahak nikmati saja filmnya, penakut sekali,"

"M-MWO?! HYA! Dwesso dweesso!" Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya.

Disanalah mereka berdua, berakhir pada bangku bioskop di SEOUL CINEMA's. Setelah melakukan perdebatan panjang tentang film apa yang akan mereka lihat, akhirnya film OCULUS lah yang berhasil diiyakan oleh Jaejoong. Tentu saja atas paksaan JUNG YUNHO. Kalian tahu? Jaejoong sangat membenci film horor. Kkkk

"Yu-yun..."

"hm?"

"aku ingin buang air kecil.."

"tukang ngompol."

"yun...aku keluar dulu, nanti aku kembali."

"mau aku temani?"

"TIDAK! Ak-aku bisa se-sendiri." Lalu jaejoong berdiri dan mengarah pada pintu keluar untuk membuang hajatnya yang sudah lama tidak muncul di ff ini/?

Yunho hanya mamndangi punggung jaejoong hingga pria yang lebih kecil dari nya itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho masih tetap fokus pada film tersebut. kan ya ceritanya itu yunjae duduk di bangku tengah tengah, yunho sebelah kanan sedangkan jaejoong sebelah kiri. Nah disebelah kanan yunho ada 3 gadis remaja berjejer.

"aaaaaaaaaaaa! Jebal jebal! Aaa omo-"

GREP

Gadis itu reflek memeluk lengan Yunho. Yunho sendiri sangat kaget dan menatap tajam sang pelaku tersebut.

"omo! Mianheyo.." ucap gadis itu.

Yunho hanya menatap tajam sekilas gadis itu dan memalingkan kembali pandangannya pada layar lebar tersebut.

"aaaaaa! Kkabcaaggi!"

GREP

Dan lagi, gadis itu memeluk lebih erat lengan Yunho. Yunho hendak marah mengeluarkan kata kata nya tetapi seseorang sudah menginterupsi mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan nona?" Jaejoong daatang pada luar deretan bibir bangku.

"ah, mianheyo. Aku tidak sengaja."

"bahkan kau melakukannya dua kali."

"aku benar benar tidak sengaja dan itu reflek."

"yeoja murahan!" aigo aigo... ada yang cembrutu masa : 3 dan lihatlah Yunho, dia diam diam tersenyum sedikit gaje tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong.

SET

"sudahlah duduk saja." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk segera menduduki bangku semula miliknya.

"ani,kita tukar tempat. Jika kau tidak mau. Maka aku pulang!"

"ara ara,," yunho pun bertukar tempat duduk. Sehingga sekarang Jaejoong disebelah kanan antara yunho dan gadis gadis itu.

Terdengar bisik bisik.

"hya naeun-ah, bagaimana bisa laki laki itu menyukai gadis tomboy seperti dia. Hhh, aku heran."

"geure, apa cantiknya?"

"mwolla.. mungkin dia oplas."

"ah? Sepertinya begitu..dan lagi-"

"diamlah! Kalian tahu? Aku laki laki, bodoh!"

Sedikit geram Jaejoong benar benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia benar benar sudah muak. Pertama, dia bolos sekolah gara gara Yunho. Kedua, dengan tanpa rasa berdosa, yunho malah memaksanya untuk berjalan jalan. Ketiga, dia benar benar benci film horor. Keempat, yunho tak mendengar keluh kesahnya tentang film horor. Kelima, ada cewe cabe cabean yang mengganggu acaranya. Keenam, Jaejoong dikira yeoja tomboy yang oplas. What the hell are u talking about,girlsss?

Faktor kelima sepertinya sedikit,hmm... Eiits, emang acara apa itu ? kkkkk

Apa Jaejoong sebal Yunhonya diseperti itukan? Alah sepertinya sifat jahat Yunho tertukar dengan Jajeoong. Lihat? Jaejoong selalu gampang tersulut emosi sekarang. Ah tidak tahu jugaaaa -_-

"kau pulanglah, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"aku tidak mood. Kau penyebabnya JUNG YUNHO-ssi!"

"aku antar kau pulang."

"shierro!"

"Jae-ah, hajima.."

"hajimma mwo?!"

"pulanglah bersama.."

"shierro yun! Kau pulanglah sendiri."

"tidak tanpamu."

"berhenti menggangguku yun, aku benci !"

"..."

"kau selalu semena mena. Kenapa? Bagimu aku seperti bahan yang selalu disepelekan eoh? Meskipun begitu aku tetap punya perasaan!"

"apa yang kau jengkelkan? Para gadis tadi? Aku yakin, besok mereka tidak akan bisa bersekolah dimanapun."

"..."

"jae-"

"stop! Jangan memperdulikanku lagi! Kita tidak berpacaran, mengerti?!" nyiir, dada yunho seperti tertusuk pisau panas.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kenapa kau selalu tidak paham huh?! Kau aku lelaki!" Jaejoong mulai tak mengontrol ucapannya. Tak berpikir betapa sakitnya Yunho disana.

"saranghae...- Jeongmal!" entah setelah mendengar ucapan dari Yunho, bibir jaejoong seperti terkunci rapat tak bisa terbuka.

DUK

Yunho benar benar berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong. Seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Dan disitulah Jaejoong benar benar merasa sangat bersalah. Tak seharusnya dia berucap seperti itu dengan Yunho yang sangat tulus menyukai dirinya.

Jaejoong terdiam tak berkutik.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat kau mencintaiku?"

"yu.. yunhoya.. mianhe. Ak-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"aku merasa tidak bisa membuat mu bahagia."

"yunhoya, mianhe.." Jaejoong mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yunho.

"kau selalu bisa membuatku tak tega untuk membencimu Yun,sebenci apapun aku. Mianhe hm? Aku akan mencoba sebisaku. Mencoba belajar untuk membalas perasaanmu. Tapi , aku masih merasa ini sedikit aneh."

Yunho mendongak menatap wajah Jaejoong. Apakah ini mimpi? Atau khayalan sematanya?

"jujur, aku sampai saat ini tidak mempunyai perasaan apa apa denganmu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghindaarimu. Aku akan berusaha. Tapi maafkan aku jika aku gagal untuk mencintaimu. sebagai konsekuensinya,aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu selamanya."

"jangan berucap seperti itu."

"mari kita bangun bersama sama." Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk berdiri. Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"maafkan aku sudah menjebakmu pada cinta seperti ini."

"itu bukan kesalahan mu... uri yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum. Mereka berdua memasuki mobil Yunho. Diam selama perjalanan. Benar benar sangat canggung.

Apakah setelah ini mereka benar benar menjadi selayaknya pasangan kekasih?

Apakah Jaejoong mulai membuka hatinya untuk yunho? Mencoba membalas perasaan Yunho padanya?

Yah, baca saja di chapter berikutnya...

To be continue...

.

.

Hehehehe dea galau galau galau , apa kah chapter ini layak ? dea takut mengecewakan kalian masa : ( kasih tahu ya? Chapter ini layak gakkk?

Yasudah, terimakasih nee uri reader and my lovely viewers :D dea mulai ketagihan ngetik ff ini mwhihihih.. chapter delapan ini dea DEDIKASIKAN untuk IRENGIOVANY bebskiiiiiii 3 sahabat dikala suka dan duka huweee saranghae bebskiii : 3

SPECIAL THANKS FOR:

- azahra88 : hahaha iya unni, jaejoong kan kaget tiba tiba ditaksir yunho mwihihihi :3 makasih unni

- nabratz : ini sudah lanjut unni.. iya mereka syudah resmiii tapi jaejae masih bingung percaya atau tidak dia pacarnyajg cowo wakakaka

- sexYJae : betuuuul… lihat aja nanti jae pastin klepek2 :3

- kimfida62 : eeet tapi unni suka kan? :P

- shanzec : kkk aduh siwon udah nyuruh yunho tobat tuh hahaha. Gak ada unni, mianhe.. yunjae only di ff ini karna yg lain normal XD yoosu ntr Cuma jadi selingan lucu2an aja kkk

- Hana - Kara : hahaha betul tuh yun , dengerin saran dari hana unni mwihihi

- SinushYJS : hah? Kenapa unni perutnya skait? Asal jgn ketawa sendirian aja yaaaaa hihihihihihi lanjuttt!

.

.

MAKASIH YA SEMUA… DEA TAHU KOK BANYAK YANG BACA TAPI SUSAH BUAT RWVIEW : ( kan ya sedih in idea kan mau kenal kalian semua huhuhu

REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU !


	9. Chapter 9

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 9]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

.

[PREVIEW CHAP]

"_itu bukan kesalahan mu... uri yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum. Mereka berdua memasuki mobil Yunho. Diam selama perjalanan. Benar benar sangat canggung._

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

Mobil yang ditumpangi Yunjae sudah berada didepan pagar rumah Jaejoong. Tetapi mereka tetap berdiam diri dalam mobil dengan pikiran masing masing yang entah melayang kemana.

"sudah sampai.." ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"hm? A-arasseo." Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu mobil,tetapi tangan Yunho mencekal lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun menengok ke arah Yunho dan kembali mendudukan dirinya pada jok mobil.

"gomawo." Singkat Yunho.

"untuk?" jaejoong heran, ya Tuhan adegan seperti ini sudah lama author tunggu tunggu

"kau sudah mau berada disisiku."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mwoya?

"k-kau mau mampir dulu?" elak Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"eoh? Bo-boleh.."

Benar benar terasa sangat canggung, apalagi berada dirumah jaejoong hanya berduaan. Pikiran mereka berbeda. Dalam pemikiran Jaejoong, _'apa yang harus kulakukan? Huweee payah payah! Eomma kemana coba? Aku kira eomma dirumah. Bisa bahaya hanya aku dan yunho yang disini. Kenapa aku jadi malu seperti ini, ayolah jaejoong jangan takut kalau yunho macam macam!'_

Sedangkan dalam pemikiran Yunho, _'hhh... anak itu ternyata manis sekali jika diam seperti itu. Daripada sisinya yang suka berteriak teriak. Aku tidak menyangka dia kekasihku.. ya Tuhan ampuni aku.'_

"yu-yun, kau mau makan?" tawar jaejoong berdiri jauh dari tempat duduk Yunho.

"aku lupa kita belum makan,aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu."

"tunggu, aku bisa sedikit memasak. Bagaimana jika kau menyimpan uangmu dan kita makan disini saja."

"apa masakanmu bisa dimakan?"

"hyaa! Sudah turuti aku saja! Diam disini jangan kemana mana!"

Yunho tersenyum manis dihadapan Jaejoong, dan disini Jaejoong membeku. Pertama kalinya dia melihat senyum manis Yunho,bukan senyum seringai. Benar benar ! yah! Jaejoong mengakui ketampanan Yunho yang memang sangatlah luar biasa. Bagaimanapun ia iri, tetapi pemilik ketampanan dari manusia itu adalah dirinya. Yah, yunho milik Jajeoong bukan? Hiyahaha

"ja-jangan sok manis didepanku!" langsung setelah berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong melesat kedalam dapur secepat kucing author saat mama author bawa makanan-_-seeeeeeet! Begitu. /?

"dasar aneh!" gumam Yunho.

Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, Yunho berkeliling ruang tamu yang menjadi satu dengan ruang tv tersebut. melihat berbagai foto unik Jaejoong dari dia bayi sampai sebesar ini. Ada foto naked bayi Jaejoong.

'_heh? Tititnya kecil sekali?'_ batin yunho nggaplek'i/? [jujur aku ngakak sendiri ya ampuuun]

Ada foto Jaejoong saat TK sedang membawa ikan yang sudah lelah. Lalu foto keluarga Jaejoong,disana Jaejoong memakai seragam SD. Ada juga foto Jaejoong menunjukan gigi ompongnya yang berhias hitam hitam gigis. Saat Yunho melihat foto jaejoong setengah badan ,sepertinya foto ini baru baru saja diambil, sumpah! Demi uang Yunho yang tak akan pernah habis, jajeoong begitu menawan.

Senyum terukir dibibir Yunho. Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memotret foto Jaejoong yang setengah badan tadi serta foto jaejoong saat menunjukan gigi ompongnya. Hahaha yunho tergelak melihat foto Jaejoong tersebut. saat kecil kenapa muka Jaejoong seperti yeoja yang berandalan?

Dirasa terlalu lama Yunho menunggu, dia berinisiatif melihat apa yang Jaejoong lakukan didapur.

Yunho melihat punggung Jaejoong yang masih berkutat pada penggorengan dan kompor didepannya.

Tanpa ragu Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, yunho akan menirukan adegan romantis di film film korea yang beraksi dengan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang, akan tetapi...

"diam disitu! Jangan mendekatiku atau kau akan aku goreng Yunho-ssi!"

DDANG!

Aksi Yunho gagal, yunho hanya bisa diam ditempat.

"siapa yang akan mendekat." Sahut Yunho cuek.

"duduklah, makanan sudah matang. Aku akan menyiapkannya."

Tanpa jawaban, yunho langsung menduduki kursi makan tersebut.

"kau seperti istriku."

"mwo?! Kau yang istriku!" bantah Jaejoong.

"aku suamimu Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho takmau kalah.

"SHIERRO! Aku yang suamimu!"

"mana ada suami menyiapkan makanan?" ejek Yunho lagi.

"su-suami berbakti namanya!"

"kau istriku, jangan protes!"

BRAK

Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk mangkuk berisi makanan dengan sedikit kasar. Mukanya ditekuk masam. Sumpah, Jaejoong tidak ingin menjadi seorang istri -_-

Persiapan makanan sudah selesai, Jaejoong duduk dihadapan Yunho. Makanan sama sekali tidak disentuh sedikitpun oleh keduanya.

"makanlah Jae, kau belum makan sama sekali hari ini. Maafkan aku." Akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan kata katanya.

"..."

"kau marah?"

"..."

"jika kau marah,kau malah terlihat seperti perempuan."

"diamlah JUUUUNG!" dengan geram Jaejoong memasukkan segala makanan didalam mulutnya. Dia kesal hari ini dengan Yunho. Biar makanan habis dilahap Jaejoong supaya Yunho kelaparan hahaha.

Yunho melotot kaget melihat aksi kekasih nya itu. Astaga... ajaib sekali tingkahnya.

"pelan pelan, kau bisa tersedak."

Jaejoong menelan semua makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"jangan makan masakanku!"

"kau tega aku kelaparan?"

"kau tega menjadikanku istrimu!"

"kau memang istriku..."

"tidak! Jangan makan! Jika kau sentuh sendok sedikitpun.. maka aku akan meneriakimu maling!"

"mwo? Ancaman macam apa itu?"

"diamlah! Aku sedang makan."

"kau mau istrimu lebih tampan lebih tinggi dan lebih kaya darimu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong bingung menjawab. Matanya melirik sana sini mencari jawaban.

"mana kutahu jika istriku seorang pria..." sangkal jaejoong aneh.

"terserah kau saja.. aku pulang." yunho berkata. Sepertinya dia juga sedikit kesal.

"yaaak! Aish! Makan dulu sebelum pulang..."

"kau melarangku untuk makan."

"itukan tadi,tidak saat ini. anggap saja aku baik."

"makanannya habis." Kesal Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"masih ini masih.. nasi putih ada, telur goreng ada,"

"hanya sepotong?"

"makanlah kubilang! Kau ini cerewet sekali..!" sungut Jaejoong.

"kau lebih cerewet!"

Dan Yunho memakan sedikit demi sedikit makanan yang memang sudah sedikit itu. Jaejoong mengamati Yunho saat makan. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia melihat Yunho makan dihadapannya.

"apa aku tampan?" tanya Yunho tiba tiba.

Jaejoong terkesiap, ia malu tengah kedapatan melihat Yunho.

"tampan aku." Jawab cuek Jaejoong.

"dasar pembohong ulung."

"segera habiskan dan kau pulanglah! Aku pusing seharian bersamamu."

"jadi seharian ini kita berduaan?"

Jaejoong diam, dia tahu Yunho sedang menggodanya,padahal Yunho hanya bertanya balik. Mana mungkin Yunho bisa menggoda,pacaran saja tidak pernah-_-

"bertigaan! Aku kau dan mobil." Jawab Jaejoong yang lagi lagi aneh tak masuk akal.

Yunho sudah menyelesaikan makannya, saat ini dia sudah berada didalam mobil setelah berpamitan dengan Jaejoong tadi. Yah hari ini cukup melelahkan tetapi juga sangat menyenangkan. Tidak salah Tuhan mengijinkan dia kesiangan jika dibalik semua itu mereka akan berkencan seharian penuh kkkk

Semua pasti ada hikmahnya .. eciyeee pesan moral : 3

.

.

seperti biasanya, Jaejoong beriringan dengan junsu menaiki sepedanya menuju kesekolah.

"jae-ah, kemarin kau kemana? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Kau tahu , yunho juga tidak masuk kemarin."

"aah.. aku kesiangan. Yunho juga tidak masuk? Biarkan saja."

"aku sebenarnya kerumahmu saat pulang sekolah,tapi kau tidak ada. Eomma kim juga pergi sepertinya."

"hahaha aku dan eomma berbelanja." Bohong Jaejoong.

Sesampainya mereka dikelas , Jaejoong sudah mendapati Yunho duduk ditempatnya.

Jaejoong hanya cuek mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Mereka sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa atau sidikit berbincang begitu.

Tetapi jika diluar sekolah, mereka sering berpergian bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bertelpon ria saling mengirimkan pesan. Seperti itu terus setiap hari..

Dan tak ada satupun yang tahu perihal hubungan rahasia mereka termasuk Junsu.

.

.

2 weeks later...

"Jaejoongah! Kau masih ingat aku ingin mentraktirmu..?" Minah tiba tiba datang saat jam istirahat. Jaejoong melongo, dia merasa situasi menjadi gawat darurat. Disana masih ada Yunho gais, yunho hanya diam menatap datar depannya.

"ayo jae, kajja!" minah menarik tangan jaejoong paksa.

"chakaman! Aku ada janji dengan Junsu.. lain kali saja!" jaejoong bergegas menghampiri Junsu yang sedang bermimpi indah entah kemana.

"junsuya! Kau bilang kita akan makan?!" jaejoong menarik narik kerah Junsu. Sumpah Junsu tidak tahu apa apa -_-

"hhh? Ramyuuun~" junsu mengigau.

"kkaja bebek!" Jaejoong menggeret junsu tak elit. Sampai junsu menabrak meja depannya sendiri.

"capling, kau mau menculikku kemana? YAK!"

Jaejoong dan junsu sudah menghilang dari kelas. Minah masih berada disekitar bangku yunjae dengan posisi berdiri. Sedari tadi ia mengamati tingkah Jaesu.

"sepertinya tidak jadi lagi..." gumam Minah dan bahayanya Yunho mendengar.

"maksudmu apa?" Yunho bertanya dengan suara dinginnya.

"hem? Aniyo.. aku hanya ingin mentraktir Jaejoong." Minah hendak pergi tetapi ia berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan telak Yunho.

"dalam mimpimu minah-ssi."

"waeyo? Jaejoong menyukaiku.." ucapan minah sukses membuat siluman rubah ekor sembilan terbayang bayang di belakang Yunho. Yunho sangatlah mu-aak!

"besok.. kau takkan bisa sekolah lagi-" lalu Yunho berdiri mendekati Minah dan berbisik.

"disini..." seringai Yunho sebelum meninggalkan Minah yang berdiri mematung ditempat.

Setiap perkataan Yunho pasti akan terjadi. Semua yang tahu Yunho,paham itu. Bukannya menyamakan Yunho dengan Tuhan, tetapi jika Tuhan kan bisa segala nya termasuk hal yang mustahil sekalipun, tetapi jika Yunho.. segalanya jika masih bisa dibeli dengan uang, maka itu terjadi.

.

.

"yo hyung! Kau akhirnya ikut kumpul juga... sudah lama kita tidak bersama sama.."

"yah! Tuan muda Jung kita ini sepertinya sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Apakah abojimu akan membuka cabang perusahaan baru?" Yoochun menimpali ucapan Changmin.

Mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul di rumah Changmin. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi hingga sekarang pukul 6.00pm KST.

"tidak,aku malas mengurus perusahaan." Yunho menjawab santai sembari membolak balik majalah otomotif ditangannya.

"waah! Kau cepat atau lambat akan menangani masalah seperti itu Yunho-ah." Siwon berbicara.

"siapa bilang? Yunho hyung kan ingin menjadi tukang bangunan, yakan hyung?" seperti biasa, ada saja bahan yang diperbincangkan changmin menjadi lelucon.

"dan kau akan aku semen!" yunho takmau kalah.

"benar,mulutnya sumpal saja dengan semen dan batu bata. Aku setuju." Ejek Yoochun.

"hyaa! Siwon hyung! Bela aku!"

"aku tidak akan membela pihak yang salah."

"hahahaha.." dan mereka pun semua tertawa.

DRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Yunho merogoh ponsel yang berada pada sakunya. Hm? 1 message from Jaejoong.

Didalam chat room sms yunjae.

**Jaejoong -6.04- **: Kau dimana? Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu diperutmu.

**Yunho -6.06- : **dirumah Changmin. Tunggu aku!

**Jaejoong -6.15- **: maaf tadi aku sehabis mengantarkan makanan ke pelanggan. Tunggu? Memang mau apa?

**Yunho -6.17- : **aku akan segera kesana. Kau mau titip apa?

**Jaejoong -6.18- : **hanya hati hatilah saat menyetir! ARASSEO?!

**Yunho -6.19- : **arasseo : )

Yunho tiba tiba berdiri meletakkan majalah otomotif changmin yang tergeletak dipahanya tadi setelah ia acuhkan untuk membalas pesan Jaejoong.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya siwon.

"pulang, Hong ahjusshi mengirimku pesan untuk mengecek data." Bohong Yunho seperti sudah ahli.

"benarkan kataku. Kau sibuk karna mengurus perusahaan Yunho-ah. Jujurlah pada kami, kami teman yang pengertian. Jika ada sesuatu, jangan ragu hubungi kami." Ucap Yoochun.

"maaf aku harus pergi, siwonah yoochunah changminah sampai bertemu besok."

"hati hati hyungnim!"

"no problem, see you next time." Sahut Siwon.

Yunho sedang menyetir menuju kedai Jaejoong saat ini, dia setengah berfikir apa yang akan dia bawakan untuk jaejoong.

SET

Yunho meminggirkan mobilnya pada sebuah cafe yang terkenal dengan Cake nya yang lezat. Tanpa ragu Yunho memesan 3 bungkus Red velvet dan Rainbow cake ukuran besar utuh dilengkapi jus apel kesukaan Jajeoong.

Setelah itu Yunho segera bergegas kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tertundanya.

"Kim ahjumma... aku datang." Yunho memasukki kedai Jaejoong,dan yang pertama kali disapanya sang eomma Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bersungut, padahal pada awal kedatangan Yunho, dirinyalah yang bertemu pandang dengan Yunho, tetapi Yunho malah mengacuhkannya dan menyapa eomma nya duluan. Ck sikap macam apa itu.

"Kau kemari lagi Yunhoah? Sudah 2 hari kau tidak main ke kedai ahjumma.." eomma kim memeluk Yunho dan tanpa ragu Yunho memeluk balik tubuh tua didepannya.

"kau sudah makan? Aigo aigo.. tidak bertemu dua hari saja, kau semakin tampan Yunhoah. Mengapa kau mau berteman dengan anak nakal itu? Ck pasti dia menyusahkan bukan?"

"kkkkk ahjumma benar, anak ahjumma selalu menyusahkan." Kata Yunho sembari melirik Jajeoong sekilas. Jaejoong berkomat kamit tak jelas meruntuki eomma dan yunhonya itu.

Sepertinya Jajeoong tak punya kubu hiyahahaha.

"ini ahjumma, aku membawa oleh oleh.." Yunho menyerahkan 1 bungkus Rainbow cake kepada eomma kim.

"ini apa Yunhoah? Makanan lezat lagi? Gomawo gomawo. Duduklah disini , kau pasti kelelahan. Ah kalau begini ahjumma ingin mengangkatmu sebagai anak, lalu Jajeoong akan ahjumma buang."

"mwoyaaaa!" Jaejoong akhirnya protes.

"ini makanlah." Yunho menyerahkan 2 bungkus cake sisanya pada Jaejoong.

"eomma aku akan keluar sebentar dengan Yunho, ada tugas yang harus kita kerjakan."

"anak ini, yasudah kalian hati hati! Setelah itu mampir lagi dan ajak Yunho makan malam disini."

"kami pamit ahjumma.." pamit Yunho.

Beberapa menit setelah sepeninggal Yunjae dari kedai, tanpa disangka Junsu beserta Lee Bopak datang berkunjung ke kedai Jaejoong.

"AHJUMAAAA!"

"yak kimjun! Bogoshippeo! Anak nakal! Kenapa tidak pernah berkunjung eoh?!" eomma kim menghampiri Junsu dan Bopak. Mereka mengobrol santai.

"mianheyo jumma, tugas menumpuk di akhir semester ini. Dan anak kesayangan ahjumma itu tidak pernah mengijinkanku main kekedai kecuali jika aku akan memesan dalam jumlah banyak. Tega sekali bukan?"

"ah geure, aku pun diseperti itukan dengan Jaejoong." Timpal Lee Bopak.

"hah? Jinjja?! Jaejoong...-_-" give up eomma kim. Dia berpikir kenapa anaknya nakal sekali.

"Jaejooong pergi kemana jumma?" tanya Junsu sembari mencomot cake pemberian Yunho tadi.

"dia sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Yunho tadi."

Piiip

Piiip

Piiip

BELEEEENG! [suara bom ceritanya]

"M-MWO? MWOO? MWOO AHJUMMA?!" Heboh Junsu.

"Yu-yunho? Ahjumma maksud Jung Yunho?" bopak memastikan.

"iya ahjumma yakin, bukankah mereka sebangku?"eomma kim berkata seakan akan semua sangat wajar.

"mereka adalah musuh jumma.. dan mereka mengerjakan tugas apa.. bopak-ah, kita ada tugas?" jujur junsu sangat bingung. Jaejoong benar benar-_-

"mwolla, ada hanya matematika keuangan. Tidak ada tugas kelompok." Jawan Bopak seadanya.

"mungkin mereka mengerjakan bersama. Sudah, ahjumma harus melayani beberapa pelanggan dulu,nee? Ahjumma tinggal."

Bopak dan junsu saling berpandangan.

"ini tidak bisa dipercaya..." ucap Junsu.

"aku juga tidak percaya.. jika percaya pada mereka maka menduakan Tuhan namanya. Ah! Mereka meski sebangku tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Dan ini? Apa yunho menjebak Jajeoong dan jaejoong akan dihabisi? Apa jaejoong melakukan kesalahan?" kawatir bopak.

"aku tidak tahu, jajeoong selalu memberi tahuku jika ada sesuatu. Semoga Jaejoong baik baik saja."

"aku harap begitu, cobalahh kirim pesan ke Jaejoong." Suruh bopak pada Junsu.

"bateraiku habis." Junsu menggaruk lehernya.

"ah, ponselku ketinggalaan dirumah."

"kau pabbo!" ejek Junsu.

"hya bokong jelek upilan, kau juga pabbo!"

Dijam yang sama ditempat yang berbeda.. [YunJae time]

"kau yakin tidak mau ini?" tawar Jaejoong pada Yunho saat Jaejoong sedang memakan cke pemberian Yunho.

"hanya melihatmu makan aku kenyang."

Mereka duduk bersampingan di kawasan sungai han. Pemandangan indah air tenang sangat cocok untuk membangun suasana romantis. Itu sih pemikiran author ya, tidak tahu pemikiran yunho dan jajeoong. Mereka kan faboo : (

"kau belum makan?!" selidik Jajeoong.

"eopseo.."

"kau mau aku mendorongmu ke sungai han eoh? Aku sudah bilang akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak memasukkan apa apa pada perutmu Yunho-ssi !"

"apa aku harus memakan majalah? Disana makanan semua dihabiskan changmin."

"maka nya makan cake ini bersama! Kau pabo atau apa?!"

"sepertinya kau yang harus aku dorong ke sungai han." Ucap Yunho melirik ke Jaejoong.

"coba kalau berani!" tantang jajeoong.

"kau...! aish!" yunho mulai frustasi dan disana Jajeoong senyum senyum gaje. Dia merasa senang membuat Yunho kesal kkkk.

Mereka terdiam .. entah selalu saja begini. Tiba tiba keadaan sunyi jika mereka mengakhiri sendau guraunya.

"ada apa kau dengan minah?"

"hm? Tidak terjadi apa apa. Hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"aku sudah memergoki kalian dua kali."

"kapan?! Kau stalker ya?"

Yunho memasang muka jengahnya pada Jaejoong.

"saat dia duduk dikursi ku,dan saat tadi."

"ahh, dia memintaku mengajari tentang accounting. Dan tadi kau bisa dengar sendiri bukan?"

"dia bilang kau menyukai nya."

"HHUK! M-MWO?!"

"apakah dia benar?"

"HYA! KAU TAMPAN TAPI KAU PABO! JIKA AKU MENYUKAINYA,MAKA AKU AKAN MENJADIKANNYA KEKASIHKU DAN AKU AKAN MENGUSIRMU YUNHO-SSI!"

Yunho mundur, dia shock kenapa Jaejoong berteriak heboh seperti itu? Sungguh dia malu karna beberapa orang yang lewat melihat ke arahnya dan Jaejoong.

"simpan suaramu!" Yunho berdesis pelan memperingatkan Jaejoong.

"bagaimana kau bisa menjadi CEO jika kau saja hampir percaya pada fitnah murahan seperti itu."

"hya! Kau ini.. a-aku hanya memastikan!" sumpah disini muka yunho terlihat sangat bodoh sekali hahaha.

"sudahlah, ini makan yun, habiskan!" jaejoong memberikan sisa cake yang sudah setengah ia makan.

"kenapa kau selalu memberiku sisa?"

"tadi aku tawari kau tidak mau! Sekarang protes. Mau kuhajar eoh?! Maumu apa ? coba bilang padaku! Kau itu selalu menyusahkan, jika kau sakit siapa yang akan merawatmu? Aku? Ck tidak mau, aku lebih suka tidur siang daripada mer-hmmp."

CUP

Hening...

Yunho tiba tiba mengecup bibir cerewet Jaejoong tiba tiba. Demi apa Yunho itu gemas jika Jaejoong sudah mulai kemasukan hantu wanita cerewet. Yah, walaupun hanya sepersekian detik bibir mereka menyatu, tapi kesan dan efek yang timbul sangat berlebihan.

"kau... sudah 2x memperkosa bibirku yun..." ucap Jaejoong menatap lurus ke Yunho, tapi pandangan terbayang/?

"baru begini kau bisa diam." Jujur,yunho merasa jantungnya berlarian kesana kemari. Tapi dia berusaha menormalkan suaranya agar tidak terlihat begitu gugup.

"ka-kau! Menyebalkan!" Jaejoong menatap ke arah lain dimana Yunho tidak terlihat oleh matanya.

"kau sangat cerewet!" yunho menimpali.

"kau menyebalkan!"

"kau cerewet!"

"menyebalkan!"

"cerewet sekali. Diam atau aku akan melemparmu ke sungai han saat ini juga!"

"kita pulang!" Jajeoong berjalan cepat tanpa menengok kebelakang dimana yunho berada. Dia malu sepertinya mwihiihi..

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat aksi gila kekasihnya itu. Berjalan santai sembari membuntuti Jajeoong dari belakang.

"hyaa! Mobilku disana!" teriak Yunho pada Jaejoong.

SET

Jaejoong tiba tiba berbalik arah kembali,karna dia sudah melewati tempat parkir mobil Yunho.

"kau kenapa kesini?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong berdiri di pintu mobil.

"cepat pulang!"

"memang aku mau menumpangimu?" usil sekali ini yunho-_-

"JUNG PABBO!"

"ara ara, kkaja!"

Dan mereka pun langsung menuju kediaman Jajeoong, kenapa tidak kembali kekedai? Karna kedai eomma kim sudah tutup satu jam lalu. Mereka terlalu lama bercengkrama di sungai han ehem ..

.

.

Saat jaejoong hendak memejamkan matanya, tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Oke teman bokongnya itu menelpon.

"Yoboseyo?"

"**Jajeoongah! Kau harus menceritakanku sesuatu!"**

"maaf,nomor yang anda tuju sedang ingin tidur,cobalah beberapa hari lagi."

"**Capling tengik! Aku serius!"**

"su aku mengantuk! Jinjjaaaaa , aaaaa aku tidur dulu.."

"**KIM JAEJOONG! Persahabatan kita akan sampai disini jika kau memejamkan matamu sedetik saja!"**

"ada apa su su ?!"

"**kau tadi bersama Yunho bukan?"**

'_mati aku mati aku ... kenapa bebek tahu?!'_ batin Jaejoong.

"ke-kenapa memang?"

"**kau diapakan? Apa kau baik baik saja? Apa kau dihajar? Jelaskan padaku!"**

"kau berlebihan, aku hanya hm.. aku dan dia mengerjakan tugas. Ah kau kepo sekali, aku ngantuk su. Kau kan bisa menanyakan ini besok!"

"**tidak! Ini gawat! Aku tak ingin kau kenapa napa jae-ah. Jika kau meninggal, aku tak sudi hanya berduaan dengan bopaaak nantinya!"**

"siapa yang akan meninggal?! Ya ampun.. "

"**jadi kau baik baik saja kan?"**

"iya junsus buntu! Apa lagi sekarang?"

"**kau melakukan apa saja tadi dengan Yunho? Jinjja aku ingin tahu!"**

"hanya belajar! Sudah! Aku tidur!"

PIP

Jaejoong memutuskan sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Dia berpikir sejenak, lama kelamaan pasti mereka akan terungkap juga.. jajeoong benar benar harus mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi ini smeua..

.

.

.

Hari ke hari hubungan mereka semakin mendekat, tapi.. jaejoong masih ragu untuk membuka hati sepenuhnya untuk Yunho. Entah kenapa.. jaejoong hanya takut, diperkiraan nya tidak akan selamanya hubungan mereka seperti ini. Suatu saat pasti yunho dituntut oleh orang tuanya mempunyai sebuah keluarga dan memberi bumonimnya keturunan. Hal itu yang membuat jaejoong membatasi perasaanya. Dia takut dikecewakan jika ia benar benar mencintai Yunho.

Sungguh ini langkah luar biasa tak tahu batasan yang pernah Jaejoong lakukan. Dia tahu diri dan sadar diri siapa dia sebenarnya dan siapa Yunho sebenarnya. Pasti! Hari dimana mereka menghakhiri hubungan ini akan datang. Entah cepat atau lambat..

Menyadari sedikit demi sedikit arti keberadaan Yunho disebelahnya, Jaejoong selalu memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menyia nyiakan Yunho. Karna waktu tidak dapat diulang kembali. Dan dia tidak ingin menyesal di lain hari.

Perpisahan pasti akan terjadi, tapi.. biarlah ini berjalan sesuai seperti yang telah dituliskan..

Kalian tahu dimana keberadaan Minzy dan Minah?

Minzy, ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan mendadak. Semua asetnya disita oleh bank. Dan sekarang minzy dan keluarga nya kembali ke kampung halaman. Disana ayahnya membuka toko kecil dipinngir kota busan.

Minah? Dia hanya di keluarkan oleh pihak sekolah,entah dengan alasan apa yang kurang dimengerti oleh minah sendiri.

Ah kalian masih ingat dengan ketiga gadis cabe cabean yang dibioskop itu? Mereka benar benar tidak bisa meneruskan sekolah dimanapun. Sangat miris...

Kalian tahu dibalik itu semua ada siapa? Yap , Jung Yunho. Bagi kalian Yunho sangat berlebihan bukan? Membuat kehidupan orang begitu menderita hanya untuk perbuatan yang menurut Yunho tidak ia sukai sama sekali. Jika ini berhubungan dengan jaejoong, maka... one .. two... three... your life is game over!

.

.

To be Continue...

[NEXT CHAP]

"_tuan muda Jung akhir akhir ini jarang bermain dengan Max Changmin , Micky Yoochun , dan Choi Siwon. Dia selalu bersama pria ini jika malam hari."_

"_siapa pria ini? Teman barunya?"_

"_saya telah menyelidiki pria tersebut. dia anak pemilik dari kedai ini. Dan tuan muda sering sekali berkunjung kesana. Kim Jaejoong anak dari Kim bongsun, bersekolah di SOPA, dia duduk sebangku dengan tuan muda. Apakah itu cukup tuan?"_

_._

_._

.

Hayolooooooh itu siapa?kok serem ya kelihatannya kkkk : 3

Eh eh Chapter 9 is UP! Bagus gak sih yunjae pacarannya? Mereka masih kaku tahu. Bingung paling pacaran mau ngapain aja kkkkk.. yunjae momentnya cukup ga menurut kalian? Mwihihihi

Adegan so sweet nya nanti aja yaa? Ini masih tegang soalnya-_- tenang aja, ntr ada kok pasti kkkk : 3

Mau dilanjuuuut? Kalau mau, kalian ninggalin jejak dong.. masa viewers sampai 4rb-an tapi yang review masih 60-an ? dimana kalian? Aku ingin tahuuu : (

Perlihatkan wujudmu wahai readers dea yang dea impi impikan menjadi malaikat tidur deaa. /halah

Yasudaaa gakpapa, dea nulisnya ikhlas kok, meski sedikit emosi/? Heheh tidak tidak dea kan baik ya kayak charlie angel : C

Oke deh SPECIAL THANKS TO:

- azahra88 : iya nih jae cembrutu tp dia ngelak sepertinya mwihihi : 3

- shanzec : ditindas? Jaejae aslinya galak,tp berhubung dulu dia gapunya kekuasaan atas yunho jadilah dia ciut kkkk jgn operasi kelamin, uri yunho nanti susah/?

- : makasih megaaa-ssi kkk halah hihihi yunppa aja tega sama jaejae , masa jae gaboleh tega? Kkk

- manize83 : hiyahaha yunho bahagia meski dilecehin jae/? Lah? Jae mulai membalas : 3

- boojoongie : hallo boo salam kenal/? Aku yunnie /gebukin/ iya jae bikin gregetan , apalg aku : 3

- Hana - Kara : jaejae mulai ngerasain keberadaan yunho, jd klu mau jd garang dia mesti mikir2 dulu kali kkkk makasih ya unni sudah selalu setia sama ff dea huhu /peluk kecup cium basah/-_-

- nabratz : iya begitu, tapi kan tapi kan jae bakalan….. rahasia deh ;p

- irengiovanny : bebiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii huweeeeeee lop u lop u so much…! Ini yg bias aku kasih kekamu bebiii,, hueee makasih nee? Saranghaeyoooo

- sexYJae : betul, meski dia mencoba normal kkk rasakan jae : 3

- kimfida62 : sepertinya cembrutu kkkk jae kan gakpernah jujur : (

- JonginDO : hihi ada bang DO/? Iya ini next lagi nih.. baca terus yessss?

- SinushYJS : unniiiii sejak kapan bbf homoooo? : ( huweeeee geumjandi sama junpyo homo nee? Mwihihh ani unn, aku hanya sedikit mengambil f4 nya aja, buktinya jaejae gak dibully… : 3

- littlecupcake noona : ini sudah lanjuuuuut unniiii yaaaaa hihihihi

- jema Agassi : jae kan labil unn hahahaha sabar nee tunggu berikutnya sajjjaaaa

.

.

Thanks for loving my Fanfiction…

REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	10. Chapter 10

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 10]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

.

[NORMAL POV]

"eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana perkembangan Yunho?" Tuan Jung Kangin Berucap kepada tangan kanannya. Seseorang yang hanya ditakuti oleh Pemuda bernama Jung Yunho itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah Yunho.

"tuan muda Jung akhir akhir ini jarang bermain dengan Max Changmin , Micky Yoochun , dan Choi Siwon. Dia selalu bersama pria ini jika malam hari." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menunjukkan foto Jaejoong yang sedang memarkirkan sepedanya didepan kedai eommanya.

"siapa pria ini? Teman barunya?"

"saya telah menyelidiki pria tersebut. dia anak pemilik dari kedai ini. Dan tuan muda sering sekali berkunjung kesana. Kim Jaejoong anak dari Kim bongsun, bersekolah di SOPA, dia duduk sebangku dengan tuan muda. Apakah itu cukup tuan?"

"kenapa ia bisa bersekolah di SOPA? Beasiswa kah?"

"geureyo Sajangnim."

"arasseo, kerjamu bagus Eunhyuk-ah! Tetap awasi Yunho." Tegas appa Jung.

"saya undur diri, sajangnim." Eunhyuk membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada Appa Jung.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong sedang muak berada pada mata pelajaran saat ini. Yaitu bahasa Jerman. Demi kaos kaki bolongnya yang bau bangkai,dia tidak pernah paham dengan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Yunho, pria itu sangat ahli berbagai bahasa asing. Sangat lah hebat bukan? Tapi.. disebelah Jaejoong tidak berada seseorang yang kita sebut sebut tadi. Dimana Yunho? Jaejoongpun tak tahu..

Dia sudah berusaha menelpon Yunnho, mengirim pesan ke Yunho tapi sedikitpun dia tidak menerima kabar apa apa.

Saat istirahat, Yoochun dan Changmin masuk kekelasnya untuk menemui Siwon. Lihatlah, jaejoong sedang berkonsentrasi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka bertiga dengan jarak cukup jauh. Iyalah, secara siwon duduk didepan dan jaejoong paling belakang sendiri.

"Yunho bolos?" ucap Yoochun.

"iya, aku dengar dia sakit." Siwon menjawab.

"hah? Yang benar saja? Hyungnim sakit apa? Sebesar itu bisa sakit? Sungguh mukjizat.." Timpal Chnagmin polos.

TTAK

Yoochun menjitak puas kening Changmin karna kesal.

"apanya yang mukjizat? Hal seperti itu adalah musibah! Makanya kau bacalah alkitab! Mulutmu penuh dosa min!" geram Siwon.

"hya hya sudah, kau jangan mengotbahi Changmin, dia tidak punya lubang telinga. Percuma." Kekeh Yoochun tidak tahan.

"kita sepulang latihan main golf harus pergi kerumah Yunho." Bicara Yoochun bijaksana.

"arasseo hyung..- hyung, mianheyo!" changmin mengimbuhkan permintamaafnya pada siwon.

"hahaha aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapmu bocah labil.." gurau siwon mengacak rambut Changmin.

'_heh? Jadi Yunho sakit? Apa aku harus keumahnya? Yang benar saja.. itu sangatlah jauh -_- ah, aku mungkin akan kerumahnya sepulang sekolah dan pergi sebelum teman teman Yunho datang.'_ Batin Jaejoong sedikit berfikir, alisnya menaut dan matanya menerawang serius.

"DDA!"

"EHH! AYAM AYAAAAM!" kaget Jajeoong sedikit berteriak karna Junsu tiba tiba mengagetinya dari arah samping.

"makanya jangan melamun! Hiyahaha.." junsu mendaratkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang selalu di pakai Yunho sebelah Jaejoong.

"bebek! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu jantungku?"

"mian mian, kau tidak kekantin capling?"

"aku sudah tidak ada mood setelah kau datang!" jaejoong kesal, dia meninggalkan kelas mendahului Junsu yang terbengong di kursi tadi.

"HYAAA! DASAR PEMARAH! AISH!" umpat Junsu berteriak masih ditempat.

"dia siapa? Cerewet sekali?" tanya Yoochun pada Siwon dengan suaranya yang sengaja dibesarkan agar Junsu mendengar.

Junsu menengok ke sumber suara. Dia melihat sekeliling hanya ada dia dikelas serta siwon changmin yoochun.

"mati aku..." junsu menegang.

"hya junsuyaa.. kau kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" siwon bertanya sambil memasang muka usil. Sepertinya akan ada yang mengerjai junsu.

"a-ani.. a-ani.. hehehe" cengir junsu garing sembari melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menuju pintu luar.

"stop! Kau mau kemana? Urusan kita belum selesai, dan kau telah menyakiti telingaku." Yoochun maju mendekati junsu yang sudah setengah perjalanan/?

"mi-mi-mian.. aish.. jaejoongah... kau dimana? Ah chakaman, aku sedang mencari temanku.." junsu sok sok'an mencari cari,padahal dia berniat untuk kabur.

"tidak usah dicari, nanti dia kembali sendiri.." changmin ikut ikutan.

"hehe bagaimana bisa begituuuu... heeeung... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Junsu langsung berlari terbirit birit sambil berteriak ketakutan saat yoochun menunjukkan tikus karet mainannya yang selalu dia bawa kemana mana.

"hahahaha anak aneh! Apakah dikelas ia selalu seperti itu won-ah?"

"kadang kala.."

"kajja hyung, aku lapar.. jangan menggosip seperti wanita!" changmin menarik jas sekolah yoochun dan siwon bersamaan untuk keluar kelas.

.

.

"junsuya, kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, aku ada sedikit urusan."

"hya! Aku ikut jaejoong! Kau jangan sendirian.."

"ani, kau pulanglah.. malam ini datang kekedai saja .. anyyooong!" jaejoong langsung mengayuh sepedanya kencang. Tujuannya saat ini adalah kediaman rumah Jung Yunho.

"aish! Selalu aku ditinggal.. apa dia bosan menjadi temanku?-_- tega sekali." Gumam junsu.

"siapa yang tega?"

"huh?! K-kau?!" junsu terkesiap ketika mobil yoochun berada disampingnya tiba tiba saat dia akan menuju gerbang depan. Sedikit membuka kaca mobil, yoochun menunjukan muka tengilnya pada junsu.

"ya ini aku, kau mau tikus?" sumpah yoochun usil sekali hari ini.

"di-diiam kau!"

NGEENG

Junsu buru buru menggenjot sepedanya cepat, ini benar benar membuang waktunya. Dia sendiri takut jika dibully seperti tadi siang.

"hya! PENAKUT!" teriak yoochun dari dalam mobil.

"dasar JIDAT LEBAR AUTISSSS!" balas junsu dari kejauhan.

"hh.. gila.." yoochun melajukan mobilnya. Saat ini dia benar benar akan pulang,mainan barunya sudah pergi.

...

Akhirnya selama 45 menit perjalan yang jaejoong tempuh, ia sampai dengan selamat dikediaman Yunho.

Jajeoong menekan tombol interkom didepan gerbang megah tersebut.

"nuguseyo?"

"kim Jaejoong imnida, teman sekelas jung yunho. Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"eoh? Tuan Jaejoong? Arasseoyo.. masuklah."

CKLEK

Gerbang itupun membuka secara otomatis dan menutup secara otomatis. Jajeoong menuntun sepedanya memasuki area kediaman megah yunho itu.

"tuan, permisi. Sepedanya bisa anda letakkan disini?" tegur penjaga rumah yunho pada jaejoong.

"eoh? A-arasseoyo ahjussi.. mianheyo." Jaejoong menyerahkan sepedanya pada ahjussi tadi.

'_heeeng.. senistakah sepedaku itu sampai tidak boleh dibawa masuk?'_ batin Jajeoong.

Singkat cerita jaejoong sudah berada didepan pintu kamar yunho membawa nampan berisi makan siang dan obat yang yunho tolak mentah mentah selama ini saat ia sakit.

'_dasar manja! Sakit tapi takmau makan takmau minum obat. Hhh yunho gembel.'_

TOK

TOK

TOK

Dengan suara yang dibuat buat seperti seorang anak kecil, jajeoong berucap.

"anyyeong tuan muda... makanan siaaap... aku masuk nee?"

"KELUAR! AKU TIDAK BUTUH APA APA!" teriak yunho dari dalam.

"astaga.. dia kesurupan apa?" jaejoong kesal.

BRAK!

"HYA! KAU MENGUSIRKU YANG JAUH JAUH DATANG KEMARI HUH?!" teriak jaejoong saat memasukki kamar suci milik Yunho.

Yunho melotot kaget, dia tidak percaya ada jaejoong dihadapannya.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT? APA ? APA?" jaejoong menajamkan tatapannya menantang ke arah yunho.

"aaaah! Aku tidak melihat ada seseorang yang sakit sepertinya.. apanya yang sakit hah? Ck pembual!" cerca jaejoong memasang muka songongnya didepan yunho.

Yunho masih berdiam tak berkutik.

"bogoshippeo!" yunho mendekati jaejoong dan langsung memeluk jaejoong dari belakang. Karna jika dari depan, tidak bisa. Kan nampannya masih dibawa jaejoong.-_-

"yak yak yak, ini tumpah yun.. hati hati..." jaejoong tidak menikmati pelukan hangat yunho tetapi malah mengawatirkan makanan yang di nampannya akan jatuh.

"makanlah dulu, aku tidak akan lama disini. Sepertinya siwon dan temanmu lainnya akan kesini setelah latihan golf katanya." Kini jaejoong dan yunho sudah duduk di kasur kingsize itu berhadapan.

"tunggu sebentar."

Jaejoong melihat yunho mengambil iphone nya, lalu menempelkan nya di telinga.

"yoochunah, kau mau oleh oleh apa? Saat ini aku sedang di gwangju. Mungkin akan pulang jam 12 malam nanti. Kirim lah pesan padaku apa yang kau mau. Bye!"

PIP

"sudah,mereka tidak akan kesini nanti." Yunho tersenyum lega, sedangkan jaejoong melongo ria. What the hell are u doing yuuuun?-_-

"..." jaejoong masih terbengong.

CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP~

Dengan gemas yunho mengecup lama pipi kanan jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap kosong arah depannya. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh pipi kanannya pelan.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Aku merinding yun...dan- jika mau ciuman, bilang dulu!"

"kau akan terbiasa,jadi kau mau kita berciuman?"

"mau aku lempar toppoki?"

"suapi aku sekali kali.."

"kau bahkan tidak sakit,pabo!" jaejoong bersungut, ia kesal karna secara tiba tiba tadi yunho menciumnya.

"tadi pagi tiba tiba aku mimisan, hong ahjussi tidak mengijinkanku sekolah. Dengan senang hati aku kembali tidur."

"apakah dia juga tidak mengijinkan kau untuk memegang ponsel? Atau membalas pesan mungkin"

"itu... aku sengaja supaya kau datang kemari.." senyum yunho mengembang.

"dan kau berhasil!" jaejoong menanggapi dan mendatarkan ekspresi mukanya.

"feeling ku kuat." Jawab Yunho bangga.

"apanya-_- dan, tadi kenapa kau galak sekali? Berteriak seperti orang kesurupan begitu. Untung saja itu aku, jika bukan. Pasti kau sudah mencabiknya!"

"aku tidak suka kamarku disentuh orang lain."

"apa hubungannya? Mereka hanya ingin kau makan tuan muda yang manjaaaaa.!"

"dan aku tidak suka diatur."

"hiduplah dirimba, disana kau bebas.. dan kau akan merasakan yang namanya busung lapar!" jaejoong menanggapi dengan berapi api.

"kenapa kau sewot?"

"siapa yang sewot?! Aku biasa saja!"

"itu sewot lagi. Cepat suapi aku! Atau kau akan kucium." Ucap tegas yunho.

"hyaaaaaa!"

BUK

Jaejoong memukul punggung kiri yunho kesal. Tapi secara reflek dia mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur tadi dan segera menyuapkan ke yunho.

"buka mulutmu!" jaejoong berkata sedikit membentak.

"aaaaaak!" yunho melahap suapan dari jaejoong.. sungguh adegan romantis bukan? Hhhh author iri~~

"kenapa tiba tiba kau memintaku untuk menyuapimu? Aku yakin kau sepertinya kesurupan."

"aku hanya mencontoh adegan di drama."

"mwoo? Jadi kau pecinta drama begitu? Oh God.. ternyata-"

"tidak tidak! Aku hanya browsing." Yunho polos, membuka aibnya sendiri. Jika begitu jaejoong jadi tahu kan kalau yunho benar benar bodoh sampai mencari apa yang pasangan kekasih harus lakukan supaya terkesan so sweet-_-

"haha pabbo!"

"apanya yang pabbo?!"

Yunho mengambil alih mangkuk ditangan jaejoong dan meletakkannya di meja nakas lalu menubruk jaejoong dan menggulingkan jaejoong di atas kasur. Maksudnya seperti smackdown gitu.

"hyaaaaaa! Kau mau menantangku eoh?!" sambar jaejoong menggelitiki yunho.

"kau akan kalah melawanku! Hahaha.." yunho membekap jaejoong dan menggigit lengan atas jaejoong.

"aaak aaaak! Appo jung! Yakh! Ini penganiyayaan hyaaaa!" jaejoong menggelitiki lebih keras bagian samping tubuh yunho hingga semakin keatas dan menyentuh sesuatu.

"hyaaaa! Apa ini?!"

"apa? Kau menyentuh ketiakku!"

"iiiih! Kenapa lebat sekali seperti karpet beludru rambut ketiakmu itu jung?!" ah sepertinya author lupa menjelaskan, saat ini yunho sedang memakai kaos longgar tanpa lengan yang menunjukkan otot bisep nya yang oh-my-gad-san! Bergejolak mameeeeeeeeeeeeeeen T.T

"siapa suruh memegang itu?" cuek Yunho.

"kau ini tidak pernah merapikannya? Potong sekarang!" jaejoong mendudukan dirinya. Yunho memandang datar kearah jaejoong.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana."

"sini ikut aku, kamar mandi mu sebelah sini? Kau punya gunting?"

"um!.." yunho hanya mengikut jaejoong seperti bocah bayi yang baru bisa jalan.

"angkat tanganmu!"

"andwee!"

"ppaliiii!"

"andweee!"

"angkat!" jaejoong geram. Sedikit kikuk yunho mengangkat tangannya tetapi tangan satunya menutupi ketiaknya itu.

"singkirkan!" jaejoong mencubit tangan yunho yang menutupi ketiaknya tadi. Pelan pelan ia memotong rapi rambut ketiak yunho yang melebat seperti hutan hujan tropis itu.

"satunya!" yunho menurut tanpa banyak kata.

"sudah, nah begini kan tidak terlalu buruk jika kau berkeliaran memakai baju buntung seperti ini."

"rasanya agak aneh." Komentar yunho menggerakkan tangannya maju mundur.

"aku tidak memotongnya sampai habis, hanya merapikan. Supaya enak dilihat/?"

"iya jaejoong cerewet.." setelah yunho berucap seperti itu, dia menggandeng tangan jaejoong untuk keluar dari kamar mandinya. Yunho menuntun jaejooong untuk kembali kekasurnya.

"tidurlah,kau pasti capek." Yunho merebahkan dirinya sendiri dan menepuk tempat kosong sebelahnya.

"a-ani.. aku akan segera pulang. jun-junsu akan kekedai."

"aku tidak memperbolehkanmu pulang,apalagi jika kau mau bertemu seseorang."

"aku akan segera pulang. mana tasku tadi ya?" jaejoong mencari kesana kemari tas nya yang tadi sembarangan ia taruh.

"tetaplah disini. Aku mohon." Yunho bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap melas jaejoong.

"hhhh.. ara ara! Manja !" yunho tersenyum menang.

"telponlah eomma kim."

"tidak perlu, jika aku ijin eomma untuk kerumahmu,pasti eomma akan mengatakannya pada junsu."

"apa masalahnya?"

"itu masalah! Junsu selalu kepo dan selalu menginterogasiku."

"jawab saja jika kita pacaran."

"MWO?! Kau gilaaa!"

"memang aku gilaaa." Tiba tiba yunho menarik jaejoong dan menggelitikinya, mereka bercanda bersama diatas kasur itu. Smackdownlah,apalah.. yah seperti itu ya jika yaoi berpacaran?=_= mainnya smackdown-_-

Mereka berdua terengah engah setelah permainan smackdown tadi. Heleh ya ampuun-_-

Tapi lihatlah, jaejoong membuat tangan yunho menjadi bantalnya. Mereka terdiam sembari menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"jam brapa ini?" tanya jaejoong menatap langit langit kamar yunho.

"mwolla. Tidurlah disini."

"hyaa, aku akan tetap pulang jung ahjussi manja!"

"ahjusshi? Aish!" yunho menyentil jidat jaejoong telak.

"akh! Sakit pabbo!"

"kau yang mulai duluan pabbo!"

"ck! Siapa suruh bermuka seperti ahjussi ahjussi?" jaeeeeeeeeeeee -_-

"cerewet sekali. Tidurlah disini. Besok baru aku antar."

"shierro.. eomma sendirian yun.."

"sehari saja, dulu waktu acara kemah pramuka eommamu juga kau tinggal bukan?"

"aku tetap tidak mau!"

"tidurlah disini!" yunho membekap mulut jaejoong dan menganggukkan paksa kepala jaejoong.

"nah,kau setuju.."

"pemaksaan ituuu!" jaejoong memukul lengan yunho keras.

Adegan lovey dovey yunjae sangat membuat kita iri bukan? Hhh.. kapan author bisa begitu ya? Nunggu nikah kali : (

Akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan untuk menginap disini setelah perdebatan panjang melampaui episode GGS/? [ganteng ganteng songong] yunho banget ya? -_-

Mereka sama sekali tidak tidur, sepanjang malam mereka lewatkan untuk bercerita dan bercanda entah mengenai apa saja. Salah satunya jaejoong menceritakan aib junsu dari A sampai Z .. sungguh teman busuk jaejoong itu.

"kau tidak mengantuk?" yunho menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya pada dinding kasur sedangkan jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada yunho.

"belum, mungkin sebentar lagi."

"tidurlah,aku akan menjagamu." Ucap yunho membelai poni jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya perlahan,seperti dihipnotis oleh tangan yunho.

Beberapa menit kemudian Setahu yunho, jaejoong sudah terlelap. Yunho memberanikan diri mengecup puncak kepala jaejoong dengan sayang.

"jalja chagi..." gumam yunho.

"jal...ja" balas jaejoong.

GLUP

Yunho kaget, dia malu setengah mati mengucapkan kata 'chagi' hueeeek itu adalah sebutan pada pasangan alay-.- dan jaejoong seutuhnya mendengarkan. Aish!

.

.

Untung hari ini hari sabtu, SOPA high school selalu libur dihari sabtu. Terdengar suara ribut ribut dibawah rumah yunho tepatnya lantai 1.

"selamat datang Tuan Jung.. "

"selamat datang kembali tuan Jung.."

Ucap para pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Tuan besar Jung.

"kembalilah bekerja..panggilkan Yunho.." tegas Tuan Jung.

"argeseumnida."

Tok

TOK

TOK

"Tuan muda.. Tuan besar ingin bertemu anda.." sedikit keras, pelayan tersebut berusaha membangunkan Yunho.

"ngggh? Yu-yun.. sepertinya ada seseorang..hyaaa bangun.." merasa terganggu,jaejoong terlebih dulu terusik, sedikit sadar apa yang mengganggu tidurnya, dia segera membangunkan Yunho.

"a—apa?"

"itu sepertinya seorang pelayan datang.. bangunlah!" jaejoong tersadar penuh,dia mendudukan tubuhnya.

"tuan muda.. Tuan besar Jung telah datang dan ingin bertemu anda.."

DDANG

"a-aboji?" kaget Yunho langsung berdiri.

"aboji?" gumam jaejoong heran.

"arasseo! Aku akan turun segera!" teriak yunho dari dalam. Disini jajeoong bingung ia harus apa.

Segera yunho mencuci mukanya dan menyikat giginya. Sumpah kejutan macam apa ini.

"jae-ah,tetaplah disini dan jangan kemana mana,aku akan bertemu abojiku sebentar. Nee?" belum jajeoong menjawab,yunho langsung berlari keluar kamarnya.

'_apakah sebegitu menakutkan abojinya itu? Anak setan itu bahkan seperti ketakutan.-_-' _batin jaejoong.

...

"aboji.." yunho menghadap abojinya di ruang kerja pribadi milik tuan jung.

"bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya tuan jung tanpa melihat yunho,karna dia sedang disibukkan membaca sederet berkas laporan selama ia pergi dari sini.

"seperti biasa,tidak ada yang menarik." Tuan jung memicingkan matanya menatap yunho sebentar lalu beralih kembali pada berkasnya.

"kau kemanakan anak itu?"

"nuguseyo?"

"kim Jaejoong. Bukankah dia bermalam disini?"

"a-aboji ke-kenapa bisa-" yunho sumpah sangat shock mengetahui ucapan dari ayah tergarangnya ini.

"hati hatilah dengan seorang Jung." Ucap tegas tuan jung.

"dia dikamarku." Yunho berucap berani tanpa takut apa yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

"baguslah, aku bersyukur kau berteman dengan rakyat jelata sepertinya. Kau berubah drastis. Apa yang membuatmu mau berteman dengannya? Apakah dia istimewa?"

"itu urusanku aboji.. aku berhak bersama siapa saja bukan?"

"terserahmu, selama dia bisa kau manfaatkan,kenapa tidak?" ucap enteng tuan jung.

"aku tulus aboji.. aku pamit, selamat datang kembali." Sedikit membungkukkan badannya,yunho hendak pergi meninggalkan abojinya yang selalu berucap asal seenak nya sendiri.

"aboji akan ke australia 1 jam lagi. Bersenang senanglah."

"..." yunho tidak menanggapi, dari kecil dia sudah terbiasa dengan adegan seperti ini.

Setelah kembali kekamarnya, yunho menemukan jajeoong sedang berada di dalam bathup yang masih kering tanpa air setetespun.

"kenapa disini?" yunho berjongkok mengamati tingkah kekasihnya.

"kau tidak apa apa?"

"aku baik baik saja, dan... kita harus berhati hati, aboji menyuruh tangan kanannya untuk menguntitku setiap hari."

"lalu apa kita tak akan bertemu?"

"ani, seperti biasa saja seolah kita teman kelas, aboji masih mengetahui jika kita hanya sebatas berteman. Dan itu tidak masalah."

"arasseo.. kkaja antar aku pulang.. aku sudah diomeli eomma."

"kkaja.. sebelumnya kita mampir di cafe untuk sarapan dulu kau mau?" yunho mengacak rmbut jaejoong.

"no problem." Jajeoong bangkit dari bathup itu dan berjalan keluar kamar bersama yunho. Sebelum mereka keluar, yunho sudah memastikan jika abojinya telah pergi.

.

.

To be continue...

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hm? Apakah yunjae akan ketahuan? Huweeeeeeee andweeeee, besok adalah chapter ter-aduh dea tidak beraniii...

maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan nee, comen aja gakpapa dea tegar kok, yang pedes juga gpp tp cabenya 1 aja nee ; 3

kasih tahu apa kekurangan dea, jangan takut muji/? /[ini apa-_-]

maaf banget jika tidak menghibur nee ,, love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu /cium satu satu/

Thanks to for my angels:

- angelhana9 : nah jaejae juga takutnya ntr Cuma sementara, orang jae jg ngiranya begitu unniiiii kkk keep reading nee : 3

- azahra88 : iya jawabannya ada di chapter ini mwehehehe : 3 keep reading nee unni

- Dhea Kim : hallo unni dhea kim, etciye namanya kembar mwehehe makaih sudah membobol review dea kkkk iya mereka menghadapi segala rintangan seperti tsubasa/?: 3 keep reading nee

- kimfida62 : kkk abis chingmin nya nakal cih unni :p iya kan secara yunho punya kekuasaan gittuuuuh : 3 keep reading nee

- sexYJae : dan sepertinya perasaan itu mulai ada kkkk ati ati jae mengahdapi yunho kkk keep reading nee

- Hana - Kara : /terkecup basah unni/ huweeeee aku ternodai sama unni hana … /brb loncat lantai 50/ iyaaa mereka kan bukan homo unn aslinya, Cuma terjebak, jadi lucuuuuu kkk keep reading nee

- Jongindo : iya unni jongin/? Iya dea tahu kok yeoja ini eonninya masa namja, bopak dong/? Kkk keep reading nee

- Guest : hallo unni,namanya siapa? sudah lanjut nih unni/oppa/ahjussi/ahjumma guest ini : 3 keep reading nee

- jema Agassi : kkkk hallo eonni jemma agassii/? Hahaha junsu sama bopak ntr ceritanya curiga gituu tapi masih rahasia wkwkwkw iya nanti itu bakal terjadi, tunggu saja nee unni : 3 keep reading nee

- nabratz : kkkk typon beliung? pastilah yunjae bertahan, ck! Kan mereka pasangan seiya sejagad/? Mwuehehe thanks unni nabratz/? Keep reading nee

- Guest : hallo unni, namanya siapa ? ini lanjut nih wakaka jangan ketawa sendiri pokoknya, ntr kesurupan lho hahah keep reading nee

- Anin : nah unni, kamu sejalan sama dea.. aku juga selalu mikir gitu, kenapa jaejae harus jadi lenjeh ? mentang mentang uke.. sama aja kan nyamain kayak banci gitu,dea gasukaaaa makanya disini bener apa yang terjadi didunia nyata dea gambarin disini. Heheh maskasih nee keep reading : 3

- SinushYJS : ghallo unni.. nee masa geum jan dinya macho begitu? Kkk aneh aneh saja ini unii hiyaaa itu avatar : 3 iyaaa jae jae kan cowo bingiiiits /? Makasih nee unni keep reading : 3

- Guest : unni namanya siapa? Lucu ya ketawa unni masa push up/? Keep reading ; 3

.

.

Nah makasih ya makasih udah mau mampir ke ff dea yanmg absurd mwehehehe

REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU MUAAAAAAAH : 3


	11. Chapter 11

..Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 11]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"terimakasih, hatihati dijalan.. jaga kesehatanmu, pabbo!" ucap jaejoong tersenyum pada yunho saat mereka sudah tiba dikediaman jaejoong.

"sangat tidak romantis. Aku pergi dulu.." balas yunho sembari mengeluarkan senyuman seribu-lima-ratus watt nya.

Mobil yunho sudah tak nampak di penglihatan jaejoong. Setelah itu masuklah ia kedalam rumah.

"aku pulaang.." masih satu langkah ia memasuki rumahnya, jaejooong berjengkit kaget saat melihat sesosok Kim BongSun membawa pisau dan kain lap di bahunya menatap sadis putra tertengiknya itu.

"KIMJAE! Aigoyaaa... kau dari mana huh?! Semalam tidak pulang! kau pikir rumah ini tidak ada aturannya? Dan apa ini?! Kau masih memakai seragammu! Kau pernah berpikir tidak jika seragammu bolong,siapa yang akan membelikannya huh?! Sepedamu akan eomma jual! Menger-"

"ah! Eomma! Sepedaku dirumah yunho, aku lupaaaa!" panik Jaejoong, dia baru ingat jika kerumah yunho ia mengendarai sepedanya.

"MWOYAAA! KIMJAEJOONG! Bocah nakal! Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bantu eomma! PPALI!"

"arasseo arraseo eomma-ya.."

.

[JAEJOONG POV]

Ya ampuun, kenapa aku bisa melupakan sepedaku.. malang sekali kau my bicycle/?

Segera aku menghubungi yunho untuk menjaga asetku itu,tapi handphone ku mati. Segera aku men-charger nya, apa ini? Ada 5 pesan masuk dan 17 missed call. Itu semua dari bokong berjalan. Ada apa dengannya?

**Pesan pertama: "kau menghilang kemana?! Aku sudah dikedai mu ini!"**

**Pesan kedua: " hya bocah idiot! Jawab aku!"**

**Pesan ketiga: "eomma mu mencarimu! Kau berencana akan kabur huh?! Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"**

**Pesan keempat: "jika kau bosan berteman denganku, oke! Tidak masalah jika hanya berdua dengan bopak! Ingat itu!"**

**Pesan kelima: " kau tega membiarkanku pergi? Astaga jae.. aku salah apa?! T.T"**

Aku terkikik membaca pesan pesan junsu ini, sungguh teman yang menyenangkan. Hah.. beruntungnya aku memiliki teman busuk sepertinya, selain lucu dia juga setia. Ah! Aku lupa akan menghubungi yunho.

**To: JungYunho-_-**

**Yunho-ya.. simpan baik baik sepedaku. Jangan kau rusak ara?!**

SEND

Aku mengantuk sekali, sungguh tidak nyenyak tidur bukan dirumah sendiri seperti tadi malam. Hm? Aku ingin bertemu bocah itu jadinya. Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Hahaha tidak mungkin...

Mungkin hanya rasa kangen biasa... iya benar benar.. ck! Jung kecil itu ..

Apa ini? Sudah 15 menit dia tidak membalas ku? Berani sekali dia-_- ooh! Awas saja jika dia mencariku.. aku akan menghilang!

Aku ingin tidur sekarang... hhh... aku akan terlelap sepertinya..

"KIMJAE! TURUN!"

Ya amplop... nyawaku masih diambang pintu eomma..

"ARASSEOYO!"

Inilah hal yang ku takutkan.. jika eomma sudah marah,maka berat badanku akan turun 5kg,karna apa? Eomma tidak akan memberiku makan-_-

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

"ahjussi, kirim ke alamat ini nee?"

"atas nama Jung Yunho?"

"ani, tulis saja.. pria tampan."

"arasseo, gomapseumnida tuan .."

Yunho sepertinya sedang bertransaksi dengan seorang pengirim barang. Memang yunho akan mengirim apa? Sapi aqiqah? Hiyahaha mungkin saja-_-

Benar saja, belum ada 2 jam, orang yang dikirimi yunho sebuah barang sudah menelponnya.

"**HYA! Kau kemanakan sepedaku?!"**

"itu sudah aku kirim, kau belum menerimanya?"

"**aku tidak mau yang ini.. apa apaan kau memberiku sepeda ini?"**

"aku membelikanmu yang ada boncengannya supaya kita bisa mengendarainya bersama."

"**sungguh kekanakan. Demi apa aku tidak butuh yang baru Yunho-ssi!"**

"terima saja,itu rejekimu tuan Kim cerewet!"

"**dan apa itu 'pria tampan' apanya yang tampan? Masih tampan aku kemana mana jung!"**

"kau tampan,tapi standart!"

"**MWO! Hya! Dalam mimpimu jika kau tampan! Sepedaku dimana?"**

"sudah dihancurkan."

"**MWO?!"**

"sudah bersyukur saja."

"**HYA Jung Yun-"**

PIP

Sedikit tersenyum nakal, yunho mematikan sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Wah! Kalian mau jadi pacarnya Yunho? Dikasih sepeda loooh/?

'_haha kenapa aku menyukai pria bodoh seperti dia.. sungguh!'_ batin Yunho.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Tuan muda Jung.." Hong ahjussi menginterupsi lamunan yunho dengan suara panggilannya.

"temui aku di perpustakan." Balas yunho dari dalam.

"ada hal penting tuan, segera."

Yunho memasuki perpustakan rumahnya itu, hong ahjussi sudah menunggunya didepan sana.

"apa yang penting?" dengan wajah angkuh, yunho berjalan melewati hong ahjussi dan duduk pada sofa satusatunya diruangan itu.

"Tuan, menurut saya, anda harus tahu hal ini. Tuan besar Jung, mengirimkan beberapa mata mata untuk mengawasi gerak gerik anda."

"itu aku sudah tahu, ada yang lain?" sahut yunho sembari mengotak atik buku tebal dipangkuannya.

"dan tahap ini Tuan Jung sudah menyelidiki latar belakang teman dekat ada, Kim Jaejoong."

"mwo?" perhatian Yunho seluruhnya teralih. "bahkan Kim jaejoong juga dimata matai?" sambung Yunho.

"tuan Jung sepertinya mempunyai rencana dibalik ini semua. Tapi saya kurang yakin."

"rencana apa maksudmu? Dan kau tahu ini semua darimana?"

"saya kurang tahu, tuan. Tadi pagi saat tuan mengantarkan Tuan kim pulang, saya melihat 2 mobil hitam mengikuti anda. Saya curiga jika itu akan membahayakan keselamatan anda. Maka saya dan beberapa bodyguard mengikuti mereka dan menghambat mereka ditengah jalan. Sepertinya anda tidak sadar saat terjadi keramaian dibelakang mobil anda,tuan. Saya melihat mereka semua memakai jas kebesaran bertulis JungPower. Artinya mereka semua adalah pengikut tuan besar Jung."

Yunho mengamati semua penjelasan Hong ahjussi.

"berhati hatilah tuan.. cepat atau lambat, kalian akan dipisahkan oleh Tuan besar."

"maksudmu? Kau tahu semua tentangku?"

Hong ahjussi mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum.

"saya tahu semua tentang hubungan kalian. Tetapi,anggap saja saya tidak tahu apa apa. Karna kebahagiaan Tuan muda adalah tujuan kerja saya."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.. dia heran , sehebat itukah hong ahjussi hingga dia tahu semuanya?

Semenjak yunho menyuruh hong ahjussi menyogok para polisi untuk mengusir kedai eomma jaejoong, dan yunho kembali menyuruh untuk membatalkannya, hong ahjussi diam diam menyelidiki siapa itu Jaejoong. Kenapa seorang bernama Jaejoong bisa membuat yunho membatalkan sesuatu yang telah diucapkanya. Setahu Hong ahjussi, yunho tidak pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Sekali A ya selamanya A! Tidak peduli efek apa yang ia terima.

Hong ahjussi selalu mengikuti apa saja yang dilakukan yunho diluar sana. Dia bahkan memasukan anak buahnya untuk menyamar didalam sekolah SOPA.

and, DDANG! Everything is clear. The reason why a person who name is JUNG YUNHO is Changes!

Exactly! the answer is Kim Jaejoong!

Pertama, hong ahjussi sangat shock! Kaget dan ia hampir terserang penyakit Jantung saat melihat Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong di sungai Han waktu lalu. Keyakinannya bertambah saat presepsi seorang Hong ahjussi jika Yunho menyukai Jaejoong sangat terbukti.

Ia merasa kasihan dengan tuan mudanya itu, sebegini nasibnya malang tuan muda itu yang berlebihan harta. Ia beranggapan, jika yunho kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Dia juga cenderung menutup diri dengan ketiga temannya itu. Disaat ada seseorang yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya dari rasa kesal benci muak dan kesepian, jaejoonglah yang berhasil menempel pada pikirannya yang berbuah menjadi rasa 'berbeda'.

Tidak masalah bagi Hong ahjussi, asal itu membuat perubahan positif dari Yunho menjadi pribadi sedikit yah hanya sedikit menjadi baik karna ada seseorang yang ia takut untuk kehilangan.

"tuan muda tenang saja, saya akan seutuhnya memberikan hidup saya untuk melindungi anda dari siapapun termasuk tuan jung."

Yunho tersentak, dia sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Hong ahjussi.

"ahjussi, jangan penah sekali saja menghianatiku. Aku percaya padamu."

"apapun yang terjadi,segera hubungi saya. Saya permisi."

Yunho terdiam diperpustakan itu cukup lama hingga menjelang pukul 8 malam. Sumpah dia tidak bernafsu untuk memakan makanan lezat apapun yang sudah siap dimeja makan itu,

Dia memikirkan bagaimana nasib jaejoong dan eomma kim jika sampai aboji nya bertindak sampai diluar dugaannya.

Lain sisi,Ia sangat bersyukur jika masih ada hong ahjussi yang melindungi nya demi apapun.

Pikiran dan hati yunho sangat kacau. Dia sempat berpikir untuk melepaskan jaejoong supaya orang yang ia kasihi itu hidup damai dan baik baik saja. Tapi, disisi lain pikirannya, kenapa belum apa apa dia sudah main menyerah saja? Sumpah! Itu sama sekali bukan seorang Jung Yunho.

Mungkin ini saatnya ia memberontak setelah sekian lama ia menjadi boneka abojinya itu.

Tiba tiba iphonenya berbunyi, Jaejoong menelpon? Waktu yang sangat tepat.

"yoboseyo?"

"**hm.. yu-yunho-ah.."**

"terimakasih sudah menelponku, aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu."

"**kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku. Jangan kau pendam sendiri, aku sangat tidak suka!"** ini lah yang menjadi obat bagi yunho, kecerewetan jaejoong.

"aku baik baik saja setelah mendengar suaramu. Apa kau pernah merindukanku?"

"**kau! Awas saja jika berbohong padaku! Kenapa ber-bertanya seperti itu?"**

"aku selalu jujur denganmu. Jawab saja, apakah menurutmu aku harus menyerah atau tetap maju dengan perasaan konyol ku padamu?"

"**yu-yunho-ah.. ak-aku..aku-"**

"jawab aku jae-ah.. jika kau mengijinkanku untuk tetap maju,aku akan berusaha semampuku sampai kita bahagia. Tetapi jika kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti, aku akan berhenti saat ini juga. Dan melihatmu bahagia dari kejauhan."

"**kau ada masalah a-apa? Su-sungguh ini sulit bagiku.." **oh jae-ah,itu bukan jawaban yang ingin yunho dengar dari mulutmu itu. Mood Yunho tiba tiba hilang. Dia geram dengan segala jawaban dari jaejoong.

"hah.. aku bodoh, aku akan memperjuangkan seseorang yang tidak pernah menganggapku." Yunho benar benar berpikir sempit saat ini. Hanya memikirkan tentang kedepan untuk memberontak abojinya demi jaejoong saja ia sudah merasa ini akan percuma, apalagi jika jaejoong masih setengah ah mungkin tidak ada seperempat mempunyai perasaan yang sama denga yunho. Ia hanya akan mendapatkan sakit. Berbeda jika pihak jaejooong juga berjuang bersama dengannya, itu akan terasa mudah apapun dilakukan berdua dengan dasar cinta yang tulus.

"benar.. kau masih takbisa menyukaiku.. aku hanya membuang waktumu. Kita sampai disini. Aku yakin kau akan baik baik saja kelak."

"**yu-yunhoya.. mengapa jadi seperti ini?"**

"setidaknya terimakasih sudah mencoba bersamaku,"

PIP

yunho memutuskan telponnya. Dia menangis dalam diam. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan! Lebih menyakitkan saat ia pernah akan mati ditangan penculik 9tahun lalu.

Yunho mencengkeram iphonenya dan membantingnya keras sampai hancur tak berbentuk.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Yunho.

Pelayan yang mendengar menjadi sangat panik. Mereka berlarian menuju sumber suara,

"tuan muda ap-"

"PERGI KALIAN! PERGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak yunho kalap. Pelayan secara cepat menghindari sisi Yunho yang sangat menakutkan itu. Demi apa, mimik Yunho sangat ... ya Tuhan..

Disisi Jajeoong..

Setelah yunho mematikan telponnya, jaejoong terdiam.. dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Senangkah? Atau sedihkah? Ia sungguh tak tahu..

Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan kehilangan yang teramat sangat. Hatinya seperti losss hilang entah kenapa. Dia menyentuh dadanya..

"sakit sekali... kenapa nafasku tercekat?"

TES

Jaejoong menjatuhkan airmatanya..

"kenapa aku menangis? Yu-yunho... yunho!" dia kembali menghubungi nomor yunho. Tidak aktif!

Berkali kali jaejoong menghubungi dan mencoba menghubungi lagi nomor itu dan tetap tidak berhasil.

SRAK BRAK

"Kimjae kau mau kemana?" tanya heran eomma kim saat jaejoong tiba tiba berlari dari arah kamarnya tergesa, dia hanya memakai kaos oblong biasa padahal udara malam ini sangat dingin.

Jaejoong tak menyahut pertanyaan eommanya, dia sekuat tenaga mengayuh sepeda pemberian Yunho itu menuju kediaman yunho.

Jaejoong mengindahkan semua rasa dingin dan lelahnya, entah semua seketika lenyap kemana. Tujuannya saat ini adalah bertemu yunho.

"aku jaejoong, aku ingin bertemu jung yunho." Bablas jaejoong tergesa berbicara pada pelayan yunho yang menyahut interkomnya.

"saat ini tuan jung sepertinya tidak mau dingganggu.."

"ppali! Ini penting! Buka saja pintunya!"

"mmafkan aku tuan tapi-"

"bukalah." Ada suara berat lain yang memerintahkan pelayan itu membuka pintu untuk jaejoong. Tak lain yaitu hong ahjussi. Dia tahu yang bisa menenangkan yunho hanya jajeoong.

Setelah pintu gerbang terbuka, jaejooong berlari menuntun sepedanya masuk kedalam, dia tidak perduli satpam disana meneriakinya.

Sepeda itu ia jatuhkan kasar, dan segera menerobos masuk pintu megah tersebut.

Dia bingung akan kemana, saat ia menapaki anak tangga pertama untuk menghampiri kamar yunho, ada seseorang yang tidak jaejoong kenal menunjukkan arah dimana yunho berada.

"tuan ada diperpustakan."

"gomawoyo!" jaejoong berbalik arah menuju perpustakan.

BRAK

Saat pintu perpustakan tertutup, hong ahjussi menyuruh semua pelayan kembali ke kamarnya masing masing agar tidak mendengar percakapan yunjae didalam, begitupun hong ahjussi. Dia berjaga cukup jauh.

"sudah kukatakan jangan menggangguku! Apa kalian tidak PAHAM HAH?!" yunho mengatakan itu dengan masih menundukan kepalanya, tidak tahu jika jaejoong kini ada dihadapannya.

Jaejoong maju mendekati yunho dan tiba tiba ia memukul wajah yunho sebelah kiri.

BUK

"ini untuk kau membuatku mengawatirkanmu!"

BUK

"ini untuk kau membuatku sakit hati!"

BUK

"ini untuk kau memutuskannku tadi!" terakhir jaejoong mendorong bahu yunho sangat keras.

"hya! Bajingan! Kau memaksaku untuk menyukaimu dan sekarang kau membuangku? Apa MAKSUDMU HAH? KATAKAN!" dengan terengah engah, jaejoong berteriak didepan muka yunho.

Yunho hanya pasrah dipukuli seperti itu oleh Jaejoong. Dia menatap lekat mata Jaejoong diam.

"BERHENTI MEMBERIKU HARAPAN JAEJOONGAH!" balas yunho juga berteriak didepan jaejoong.

"siapa yang memberimu harapan?! Asal kau tahu, aku tulus. Mungkin di awal aku berniat memanfaatkanmu, tapi itu tidak terjadi karna aku tidak bisa.."

"dan berhenti mengasihaniku.. aku tak butuh itu." Emosi yunho sangat tak terkontrol saat ini, dan sewaktu waktu dia bisa menghabisi siapa saja yang ada dihaapannya.

"KAU BODOH ATAU APA HAH?!"

PLAK

Yunho menampar jaejoong penuh dengan kekuatan tangannya.

"pergi dari sini, kau bukan siapa siapa lagi bagiku." Desis yunho tajam.

JLEB

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia meneteskan airmatanya lagi.. dibergumam..

"sa-saranghae." Jaejoong menunduk. Dia menyembunyikan mukanya. Sungguh ucapan yunho sangat membuat mentalnya drop. Kekuatannya hilang.

"berhenti membual!" jujur, yunho terkejut. Tapi egonya tetap memilih untuk mendominasi.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya balas menatap yunho.

"aku sungguh dengan ucapanku. Saranghae yunho-ah.. setidaknya aku tak akan menyesal sudah mengucapkan ini."

Yunho membeku ditempat. Ia melihat kesungguhan dimata Jaejoong.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari yunho, jaejoong membalikkan badannya bermaksud akan pergi dari tempat ini. Ia berpikir yunho memang sudah benar benar tidak membutuhkannya.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak tanpa menoleh.

"terimakasih sudah memberiku rasa sakit yang sangat indah ini,yunho-ssi."

Seperti tersengat listrik beribu ribu volt, yunho bertindak menarik tangan jaejoong, membalikkan badan jaejoong dan mencium bibir nya.

This is second kiss of yunjae..

Jaejoong tak menolak, dia tahu apa yang yunho lakukan. Sedikit sedikit dia membalas lumatan bibir yunho yang juga buta arah dalam berciuman. Mereka asal saja melakukan cara berciuman tersebut. cukup lama hingga salah satu dari mereka belum juga menyerah untuk menghentikan ciuman itu.

Kalian ingat! Mereka semua pria, dimana mereka seharusnya yang mendominasi jika pasangan mereka perempuan. Dan lihat, yunho maupun jaejoong tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"AKH!" jaejoong mendorong bahu yunho tiba tiba. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Yunho hanya memandang jaejoong bodoh. Mungkin yunho berpikir, kenapa jaejoong melepaskan ciuman enak mereka/?

"kenapa kau menggigit?! Kanibal! Sakit kau tahu!" protes jaejoong. Karena yunho mengginggit bibir bawah jaejoong hingga sang pemilik kesakitan.

"siapa suruh kau tak membuka lebar lebar mulutmu."

"MW-MWO?! HYAAAA! Kau selalu frontal! Ppph pphpiih!" jaejoong mengelapkan bibirkan pada kaos putih yang yunho kenakan.

"lihatlah, ini berdarah pabo!" jaejoong marah marah tak jelas, sedangkan yunho masih terdiam. Lemot apa ya yunho itu?

"ke-kenapa kau berlebihan sekali? Itu hanya luka kecil!" yunho salah tingkah dengan pembelaan diri sendirinya.

"ingat! Aku tak mau berciuman lagi denganmu!" ancam jaejoong.

"baru saja kita romantis, kenapa seperti ini lagi?" tuntut yunho menajamkan matanya.

"dwesso dweesso! Beri aku minum! Kau tahu, aku bersepeda menuju kesini. Aku lelah! Aku kedinginan! Aku haus! Aku lapar! Ini semua kulakukan untukmu!"

CUUP

"Mhhmmmppp.."'

Yunho mengecup lama bibir jaejoong, sungguh kekuatannya telah kembali. Dimana saat terpuruknya telah terlewati.

"beraninya kau!"

"jika kau cerewet,aku akan menciummu lagi."

"berhenti melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku yun!"

"aku mencintaimu.." yunho mengulurkan tangannnya untuk memeluk jaejoong erat, sangat erat. Badan mereka sama sama berisi otot. Jadi tidak terlihat siapa yang melindungi dan dilindungi. Cuma jaejoong lebih pendek dari yunho, jadi jaejoonglah yang seperti 'dilindungi'. Mereka pasangan menggelikan bukan? Readers, iyain aja lah!

"kenapa diam? Jawab aku!" protes yunho menjauhkan kepalanya untuk melihat jaejoong yang memejamkan mata.

"aku lebih mencintaimu." jawab jaejoong tegas tetapi matanya masih menutup.

Yunho menyentil jidat jaejoong.

"pipiku linu gara gara kau!"

"mianhe.. aku sengaja memang biar kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan."

"ck! Bodoh!" yunho kembali memeluk jaejoong.

"tidurlah disini lagi.."

"sepertinya eomma benar benar akan mengulitiku yun.."

" aku akan membantu eomma kim untuk mengulitimu."

"yak! Aish!" jaejoong menggingit bahu yunho keras.

"aaaaak! Pabbo!"

.

.

Diluar sana terlihat seorang ahjussi ahjussi tersenyum turut bersuka cita saat melihat yunjae dari perpustakan keluar untuk mengambil minuman didapur. Mereka seperti terlihat bahagia. Bercanda, mengumpat, saling mengejek dan menjitak. Benar benar..

Untung hong ahjussi itu sudah menyuruh semua pelayan masuk kekamar mereka masing masing di belakang gedung rumah ini. Jika tidak, pemandangan langka ini akan disaksikan secaara gratis oleh mata mereka. BIG NO LAH!

"apakah kau benar benar mecintaiku?"

"apa kau tuli?"

Saat ini yunjae tengah berbaring di kasur yunho, tidur berdampingan dengan tangan yang tertaut erat.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan jae-ah."

"sudah! Aku tadi mengatakannya 3x, dan aku tidak berbohong!" protes jaejoong, jujur ia sangat malu jika harus mengulang kata kata itu lagi.

Yah, jaejoong akhirnya sadar jika lama kelamaan rasa itu muncul saat seringnya mereka bersama. Yunho, dia merasa yunho bukan orang yang suka berbasa basi. Datang tiba tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya. Jujur dia menjadi risih saat itu, tetapi waktu akhirnya yang menjawab. Bagi jaejoong, yunho seorang yang benar benar bertanggung jawab. Tak pernah bertanya jaejoong dimana? Sudah makan? Sedang apa? Tapi dia langsung bertindak seperti, aku akan menjemputmu! Akan ku belikan kau makan! Jangan bersama orang lain!

Tindakan yang manly bukan.. bahkan jaejoong seorang pria tak pernah berfikir akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Yunho berhasil membuat jaejoong jatuh katangannya.

"aku ingin mendengarnya lagi.. aku seperti tidak percaya jika kau bisa mencintaiku."

"kau ragu eoh?! Aish! Sekarang aku seutuhnya menjadi pria homo!" tutur jaejoong bersungut.

"jangan menyesal, karna pasangan homo mu adalah jung yunho." Dengan bangga yunho berkata seperti itu dengan muka angkuhnya.

"hyaaa! Ck! Arasseo arasseo.." jaejoong melihat muka yunho, ekspresinya dibuat sekesal mungkin.

"berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi.."

"aku berjanji,dan jangan tinggalkan aku! apakah ada hal yang akan membuat kita terpisah?"

"abojiku memata mataimu.. berhati hatilah. Sebaiknya kita jangan bertemu diluar. Apakah kau sanggup hanya melihatku disekolah?"

"jinjja?! Lalu aku harus apa yun, Berpura pura baik? Hanya disekolah?"

"biasa saja, jangan sok manis didepan siapapun! Apa kau sanggup merindukanku?"

"mwo?! Siapa yang sok manis? Aish! Si-si-siapa yang akan merindukanmu?"

"kau Jung Jaejoong! Galak lah seperti biasanya. Jika kau tak merindukanku, kita tidak usah bertemu saja, supaya aku melihat bangkaimu mati karna merindukanku."

"MWO?! KAU TEGA AKU MATI KONYOL SEPERTI ITU JUNG KECIIL?!"

"siapa yang kau sebut Jung kecil hah?!"

Yunho menjitak kening jaejoong sayang, sungguh kekasih nya ini sangat ingin ia hancurkan sekarang juga. Nakal sekali seperti anak SD.. hhh, jinjjaaaa...

.

.

"tuan, mata mata yang anda turunkan untuk mengamati tuan muda telah diserang oleh anak buah Hong Suk Chul. Mereka menginterogasi apa yang dilakukan oleh anak buah saya."

Eunhyuk menghadap Tuan Jung Kangin setelah beeberapa anak buahnya melapor padanya.

"kita bicarakan ini saja nanti, aku masih banyak urusan. Berhenti mematai anak miskin itu. Dia hanya pria biasa yang berteman dengan Yunho. Itu tidak menjadi pengaruh apa apa."

"argeseumnida Tuan Jung, tuan muda akan tetap dibawah kendali pengawasan saya." Pamit eunhyuk undur diri setelah ia berbungkuk hormat.

.

.

Seperti biasa jaejoong berjalan kekoridor sekolahnya untuk menuju kantin, dia ingin menemui junsu yang sepertinya benar benar marah padanya. Seharian dikelas tadi junsu mendiamkannya. Sungguh seperti anak TK saja.

Saat jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan junsu, dia tidak melihat ada seseorang yang ia tabrak membawa penuh nampan yang berisi makanan.

BRAK

PYAR

"ah! Mianheyo.. aku tidak sengaja.." ucap jaejoong merapikan segala makanan yang jatuh disana, dia maupun orang tersebut sama sama tertumpahan makanan di seragamnya.

"APA KAU BUTA?! HAH?!" tantang orang itu tak terima dengan permintamaafan Jaejoong. Dia mendorong bahu jaejoong keras hingga jajeoong mundur beberapa langkah menabrak meja dibelakangnya.

Jajeoong geram, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, sungguh dia tidak pernah berkelahi dengan siapapun.

"aku tidak buta! Dan tadi aku tidak sengaja."

"hah?! Benarkah? Ooh~ apa aku harus mempercayai omonganmu itu pria miskin?"

Jaejoong hendak melayangkan tinjunya, tetapi sudah kedahuluan oleh pahlawannya..

BUK

Pahlawan jaejoong memukul sebisanya wajah pria sok sokan dihadapan jaejoong tadi.

"HYA! DIA SUDAH MEMINTAMAAF! APA KAU TULI? DAN SIAPA YANG MISKIN ? KAU?!"

"jun-junsuya.."

"CAPLING! KAU DIAMLAH! BIAR INI MENJADI URUSANKU!"

"dan kau! Sini pukul aku jika kau berani!" teriak junsu, pria didepannya itu tidak tinggal diam, dia menyingkirkan junsu begitu saja,junsu terjatuh dibawah sana. sasaran dia saat ini jaejoong. Karna dia yang menjadi urusannya.

DDAK!

Dari belakang , seorang Jung Yunho menendang punggung pria itu yang diketahui bernama Kwon Ji Young. Ji young terkapar jatuh, yunho meletakkan kakinya diatas kepala pria itu.

"jika kau membuat keributan di sekolahku, aku akan menghancurkanmu." Yunho berdesis tajam. Disana ada banyak guru yang melihat aksinya. Tak satupun yang berani melarang Yunho melakukan hal sekeji itu.

"yu-yun..- hh? Junsuya gwenchana?" panggilan jaejoong ke yunho terhenti saat ia teringat sahabat nya tadi.

"gwenchana pabbo ya! Aku hanya jatuh."

"kau! Jangan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan lagi ara?!"

"kau sahabatku jae-ah, mana mungkin aku diam.. untung Jung itu datang.. jika tidak, kau akan dirumah sakit saat ini."

Jaejoong seketika menengok kearah yunho, yunho hanya menatap matanya sekilas dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"kajja! Aku bantu kau berdiri, kita ke klinik."

"aku tidak apa apa capling! Aku strong!" sungut junsu pada jaejoong.

Kantin yang sempat riuh tadi perlahan lahan menjadi seperti biasa, tontonan yang sangat menyenangkan bukan?

.

.

"kau tidak apa apa?" tanya yunho saat ditengah tengah pelajaran terakhir berlangsung.

"aku tidak apa apa, terimakasih." Jawab singkat jaejoong, karena mereka kini berbisik bisik.

"lain kali hati hatilah!"

"iya aku tahu jung.."

"aku mencintaimu.."

"aku juga pabbo! Sudah fokus pada pelajaran!"

Yunho tersenyum tipis sembari memperhatikan kembali pelajaran didepannya. Jaejoongpun begitu, dia menginjakkan sedikit sepatunya pada kaki yunho.

"mwo?" tanya yunho.

"ani kkkk.."

"pabbonika!" ejek yunho masih memasang senyumannya.

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu dihadapan orang lain!"

"kau cemburu?"

"a-ani ! ani! Dwesso!" jaejoong kesal.

.

.

To be continue...

...

Holla eonni eonni tersayang deaaaaaaaaaaks/? /keselek beccak/ etciye ciye yang ripiu banyaaak : 3 howeeee dea senanggg sini jatuh cinta sama dea sini : 3 ntr dapat swallow mau?

Ini dea kembal;I dengan chapter 11 .. terimakasih yang sudah membabat habis dea, dea seneng banget jinjjaaaa…. Tulisan dea dihargai ,, tau gak? Dea selalu ngantuk jika nulis ni ff, gaktahu kenapa? Ada yang melet dea yess? -_- belum tahu jika dea adalah bima satria garuda/?

Thanks To for angels .. beautiful woman who review my ff:

- nabratz : hallo unni cintaku sayangku samudra hindiaku… yoosu Cuma selingan, mereka kan normal unni.. iya konflik nya ada tapi tenang , tetap mereda karna yunjae is one : 3 selamat dating kembali… : 3

- Dhea Kim : hallo nama kembarku.. iya iya mereka ada masyalah.. tapi tenang semua dibawah kendali dea mwihihihi ayo kita bantai jung boji/? : 3 selamat dating kembali : 3

- manize83 : eonniii manizz anyyoooooong.. hahaha masa ampe gitu unn? Ati ati muncrat/? Lain kali jangan ketawa sendiri gitu, horror tahu ;p selamat dating unni : 3

- azahra88 : pastilah, mana ada ortu yg ngijinin anaknya belok/? Tapi tenang semua diatas kendali mwihihi selamat dating unni : 3

- sexYJae : iya benar unni.. jung boji itu hebat , dia banyak sekali anak buahnya.. tinggal tunggu aja ntr apa yg terjadi dengan yunjae mwihihihi mereka kan pemain smekdown unn/? Selamat dating kembali : 3

- Hana - Kara : junsu anti bingits sama lee bopak, dia kan kentut berjalan unn/? Kkk yoosu Cuma selingan doing, mereka normal ceritanya. Jung boji? Haha lihat aja nanti apa yg bakal terjadi hahaha. Selamat datang kembali : 3

- shanzec : iya lihat aja nanti apa yang bakal terjadi unni sayaaang.. kkk junsu sama jae kan emang gitu, beraninya dikandang wakakaka selamat dating unni : 3

- nickeYJcassie : hallo unni penyemangatku.. wah aku seperti ditampar dengan mu oleh uang /? Makasih nee unni sudah mau menjadi pengingat dea macam alarm/? Hue hue minta maaf karna ada yang salah, dea ngetiknya wut wut wut , soalnya kalau pelan pelan idenya ngilang diambil singa/? Jadi banyak typo huweeee unni dea akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk mu dan yang lain : 3 datang lagi nee, jangan takut komen yang pedes sama dea.. dea gwenchana/? /halah bahasanya/ selamat dating di dea world : 3

- Jongindo : terimakasih unni jongindo/? Kamu anugerah untukku/? Iya ini next chapter, dea rajin ngepost ff ini kan yak? Selamat dating kembali : 3

- Guest : ini lanjut unni mwihihih unni jangan ngakak sendirian loooh, namay siapa hayiooo? Dikasih nama dong ya.. selamat dating : 3

- SinushYJS : tidak tidak, jaejooong itu autis , dia gakpernah punya bathup mungkin/? Mwihihih yajelas appa jung tidak suka, apalg kalau tahu mereka ehem ehem hahaha hancur udah/? Selamat dating : 3

- jema Agassi : sobat sobat jae nanti saja , dea rencananya yang akan tahu Cuma junsu, yang lainnya hanya ilusi/? Makasih unni,.. selamat dating : 3

- Guest : hallo unni namanya siapa?hayoo iri ya? Nunggu punya suami aja, ntr keteknya digundulin mwihihihi selamat dating : 3

- JungKimCaca : yakin genk yunpa disuruh tahu? Ntr siwon kotbah looh 24 jam mwihihi ini lanjut unni welcome nee : 3

.

.

Waaaaaaaah dea seneng punya kalian… eh maaf kalau dea sok kenal ya? Dea memang terlahir sok kenal begini ini, maafkan : (

Oke ketemu di chapter berikutnya ..

REVIEWMU SEMANAGTKU!

MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH : *


	12. Chapter 12

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 12]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

[don't like? Just go back!]

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

Ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana semua lautan manusia mengharapkan setiap hari adalah hari minggu. Karna kenapa? Ya, readers semua pasti akan tahu. Begitu pun dengan tokoh utama kita kali ini, lihatlah .. sudah pukul 9.45 pagi, dan diapun belum berniat untuk membuka matanya.

"KIMJAEEEE! TURUNLAAAAH!" eomma kim berteriak sangat membahana memanggil tokoh utama kita tadi yang masih bergelung pada selimut garis garisnya.

Tak ada sahutan dari atas sana.

"JAEJOOONG! ADA PAKET YANG MENCURIGAKAN!" kini eomma kim mendatangi kamar Jaejoong yang tak pernah dikunci, iyalah ..pintu Jaejoong itu rusak, handel pintunya pun tak ada.

"nggh?"

"bangunlaah! Ini apa Kimjae?" sedikit kasar, eomma kim menarik selimut dikepala Jaejoong.

Akhirnya jaejoong bangun, "hm? Siapa yang mencurigakan? Paman Lee? Engh.. eomma aku lapar.."

TTAK

"buka matamu bocah tengik.. ini apa? Bukalah!" setelah menjitak kepala anak tunggalnya itu, eomma kim memyerahkan sesuatu pada jaejoong. jaejoong menerima sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam pekat itu. Setengah sadar, dibukanya barang tersebut.

"hh? Ini dari siapa eomma? Paman Lee?" tanya Jajeoong.

"Paman Lee siapa? sudah buka saja!" Eomma Kim sedikit heran tentang siapa sebenarnya paman Lee yang disebut sebut Jaejoong.

"eomma... ini adalah paket liburan ke Thailand. Dan ini atas nama Kim Bong Sun, apa eomma mencuri tabunganku untuk berlibur ?"

"jinjja? Thailand? Yang ada pulau Balinya itu? Hya! Siapa yaang mencuri tabunganmu? Aish." Dengan sayang, umma kim menjewer telinga jaejoong yang suka berkata seenaknya.

"ish appo! Eomma, ini tiket keberangkatan untuk besok senin dan ini tiket kepulangan untuk senin depannya. Ada beberapa voucher penginapan dan hotel. Eomma jujurlah padaku, apa eomma mengikuti semacam perjudian yang berhadiah liburan?" heran Jajeoong.

"sama sekali tidak. Tiba tiba saja paket itu datang kerumah."

"kajja, eomma harus packing sekarang juga! Pesawatnya akan berangkat besok pukul 6.45 KST di incheon." Jaejoong bergegas berdiri ikut kelimpungan mengemasi barang barang eomma nya.

"tapi eomma, siapa orang baik itu yang mengirimkan tiket berlibur ke Thailand? Dan mengapa hanya eomma saja? Kenapa aku tidak?" Jaejoong berceloteh sembari membantu eommanya memasukkan satu persatu keperluan berlibur sang eomma kim.

"tandanya eomma beruntung dan kau tidak kim jae hahaha.."

"eomma!" seketika mereka berdua tertawa berbarengan, sungguh keakraban anak dan ibu yang mengundang keceriaan.

.

.

Malam ini kedai eomma Kim tutup. Karena apa? Yang punya saja akan berlibur ke Thailand besok kkkk.

"eomma, aku pergi sebentar nee?" jaejoong turun dari tangga sudah rapi dengan kemeja merahnya.

"mau pergi kemana? Dengan Junsu atau Yunho?"

"hm... me-mereka berdua eomma. Anyyong!" takut akan ditanyai macam macam oleh eomma nya, Jaejoong segera bergegas keluar rumah.

"lama sekali." Ucap pria yang ada didalam mobil tersebut.

DEPP

Pintu mobil tertutup digantikan dengan Jaejoong yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"mian, tadi aku terlambat membuka pesanmu. Kita akan kemana?" Jaejoong menengok melihat lawan bicaranya.

Si lawan bicaranya itu pun berbalik melihat Jaejoong dan tersenyum menawan.

"ikutlah saja denganku.."

Mobil merekapun melaju ditengah tengah padatnya jalan raya seoul.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

"MWOYA? Kenapa kau membawaku kerumahmu?" protes Jaejoong kepada pria selain dirinya.

"sudah diam saja." Sembari menjawab protesan Jaejoong, pria itu yang terkenal dengan nama Jung Yunho sedikit tergesa menaiki anak tangga rumahnya menuju sebuah kamar suci yang kalian tentu tahu kamar siapa itu.

"aku tidak paham denganmu Jung kecil.." omel jaejoong sekali lagi mengikuti langkah Yunho.

"Jae, tolong bereskan buku buku itu dan masukkan dalam tas warna hijau disebelah lemari. Aku akan mandi sebentar." Tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu melesat ke kamar mandi tanpa mengidahkan tatapan tajam jaejoong.

"M-mwo? Astaga.. dia mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menjadi pembantunya?" tetapi lihatlah, jaejoong juga melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Yunho. Membereskan semua buku yang ada di meja belajar Yunho untuk dikemas pada tas favorit Yunho itu.

Setelah membereskan buku tersebut, Jaejoong menidurkan badannya pada kasur kingsize milik Yunho guna menunggu acara mandi pangeran kegelapan kita itu.

"hhh.. apa yang dia lakukan selama itu.." jaejoong mulai bosan, dia berguling kesana kesini.

CLEK

"hah? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Yunho tiba tiba keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan lilitan handuk pada pinggangnya.

Dirasa ada suara lain selain dirinya, Jajeoong bangkit untuk duduk diatas kasur.

"hya! Itu seharusnya pertanyaanku. Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari untuk membereskan bukumu? Dan.. berpakaianlah didalam kamar mandi, kau berniat menggodaku atau apa hanya dengan menggunakan handuk? Maaf, aku tidak semesum itu!"

Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan suara tertawanya yang renyah. Sembari menuju ruang waredrobe yang masih satu ruangan dengan kamar itu, Yunho menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

"eommamu menerima paket itu?"

"oooh, jadi itu perbuatanmu? Kenapa kau menjadi sedermawan seperti itu? Mengapa hanya eommaku? Kau tidak memberiku tiket juga?"

Lagi lagi Yunho tertawa dalam diam.

"aku berniat menginap dirumahmu selama kim ahjumma ke Thailand."

"k-kau? Modus hah?" Jaejoong bangkit berdiri mengekori Yunho yang sibuk memilah milah pakaian apa yang akan dia bawa untuk kerumah jaejoong nanti.

"dikatakan seperti itu juga benaar."

"hah! Benar dugaanku.. kau itu licik Yunho-ssi.." Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Yunho berbalik menatap mata Jaejoong.

"percayalah, aku hanya ingin mempunyai banyak waktu bersamamu.." dan.. Yunho menyentil hidung bangir Jaejoong pelan.

"terserah kau saja, tapi apakah anak buah aboji mu akan tahu jika kau menginap dirumahku?"

"itu bukan menjadi masalah, selama mereka tidak menyentuhmu."

"Jungklitan! Jangan menyamakan aku dengan gadis! Aku pria, jika mereka menyentuhku maka akan kuhajar mereka."

"hahaha,, kau menghajar ku saja. Sini kemarilah!" setelah memakai pakaian lengkap, Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju kepelukannya.

"bogoshippeo..." gumam Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

"sebegitu rindukah kau denganku?" Jaejoong membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

"diamlah, jangan banyak bicara!"

"siapa juga yang mau berbicara denganmu... akh! Appo!" gemas dengan celotehan Jaejoong, Yunho menggigit pelan bahu pria yang ada pada pelukannya itu.

"Yun.. berarti selama seminggu ini kau tidur dirumahku?"

"hm! Kau takkan mengusirku bukan?"

"aku akan membully mu hahaha.."

"apa kau bisa?"

"tentu saja!"

"kau bukan tandinganku Jae.."

"MWO?! Yak! Aish!" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho. Dia menatap jengah pria didepannya itu.

"haha cepat bantu aku mengemasi barang barang.." Yunho menuntun Jajeoong untuk memilihkan segala yang Yunho butuhkan.

.

.

"eomma.. aku pulang..hm? mengapa sepi sekali? Yun, kajja!" jaejoong dan Yunho memasuki rumah Jaejoong. Saat ini pukul 10.15pm KST.

"mungkin ahjumma sudah tidur." Jawab singkat Yunho.

"kemarilah.. mana aku bawakan tasmu itu.." tawar Yunho.

"hampir sampai ini , kau cerewet sekali.." Yunho hanya memasang tampang datar mendengar Jaejoong yang selalu menyalahkannya.

Mereka sudah sampai didalam kamar Jajeoong, setelah membantu Yunho untuk membereskan segalanya. Jaejoong menidurkan dirinya dikasur kecil disana.

"sangat sempit sekali." Statement Yunho melihat ukuran ranjang milik Jajeoong.

"tidur dikedai saja jika kau masih berkomentar!" sungut Jaejoong.

Yunho menaiki kasur itu dan merebahkan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong. Menatap dan membelai poni Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"kau dapat darimana ide semacam ini sampai membuang eomma ku ke Thailand?"

"aku tidak mau menjawab!"

"mana bisa seperti itu? Jawab aku Jung!" Jaejoong mencekal tangan Yunho yang sedang membelai poninya tersebut.

"hm.. aku.. aku.. mencontoh di adegan drama.."

"hah?! Paboo! Jung Yunho jinjja pabboya.."

"apa kau bilang?" dan belaian tadi berubah menjadi jambakan kecil pada poni Jajeoong.

"mengapa kau selalu mencontoh drama kampungan seperti itu?"

"aku hanya membuka buka di youtube." Bodoh Yunho menampangkan muka holo nya. [holo=oon]

"kau sungguh seperti bukan Yunho dimata orang lain."

"memang dimata oranglain aku seperti apa?" kini posisi mereka berubah. Yunho menyangga tubuh Jajeoong yang kini tengkurap diatas tubuh Yunho.

"kau itu menyeramkan, menyebalkan, sok kuasa, sombong, semena mena, jahat, tak masuk akal, sadis, tengik, suka kekerasan, semaunya sendiri, takmau kalah, dan ... apa lagi ya?"

"dan aku mencintaimu.." sambung Yunho menanggapi penjelasan Jaejoong tadi.

Seketika Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya. Dia menatap Yunho dalam.

"setelah mengenalmu lebih jauh.. semua yang baru saja kukatakan tidak ada artinya sama sekali."

"lalu? Sekarang bagimu aku apa?" pancing yunho pada Jaejoong.

"bagiku kau itu.. " Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya.

"apa?" muka Yunho semakin serius mengamati Jaejoong.

"kau itu... bodoh! Hahahaha..." seketika Yunho langsung membekap bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman ringan tanpa tuntutan.

Cukup lama meski mereka taktahu arah jalan pulang bibir mereka masing masing.

Kecupan kecupan mereka saling berbagi, mana ada orang berciuman sambil tertawa gaje kalau bukan yang dilakukan YunJae sekarang.

"ber..hahah berhenti menggigitkuu haha yunh.."

"diaammmb sajaaa-haha mulutmu.. kecil sekaliiih.."

"cere...weth..."

"menye hahah balkan.. berhenti meniup mulutku!" protes Yunho menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"kkk saranghae..." ucap Jaejoong.

"mwo? Marebwa! Katakan lagi.."

"shieroo!"

"cepat Jae.. aku tidak dengar tadi.." yunho menggulingkan tubuh Jaejoong kesebelah kanan lalu menubruknya.

"yak! Yak! Berhenti bergulat denganku yun! Aakh hhaha.." dan seperti itulah mereka.. saling berbagi keceriaan .. aku sangat iri ..

.

.

[JAEJOONG POV]

Saat pagi hari umma membangunkanku untuk berpamitan pergi, dia sangat terkejut melihat Yunho berada dikamarku. Bagi eomma tidak masalah karna untung saja posisi kami tidak sedang dalam bahaya. Hahaha you know what i mean laah : 3

Aku dan Yunho terpaksa bangun pagi dan mengantarkan eomma ke bandara. Aku maupun Yunho tidak memberitahu umma jika paket liburan ke Thailand adalah perbuatan Jung kecil ini. Saat ini aku sedang berada di sekolah bersama yah sebelahku itu tu yang terkenal kejam tetapi aku mulai menyukainya.

Kalian tahu? Dia itu merepotkan. Baru saja terhitung 10 jam dirumahku, dia sudah merepotkanku. Mandi jika tidak dengan air hangat, dia tidak mau. Lagi lagi aku yang kena getahnya... yah tidak apa apalah jika untuk yunhoku. Haha aku merasa geli sendiri dengan sikapku yang seperti ini.

Aku selalu bercermin lalu menampakan ekspresi yang ku buat semanis manisnya, sejelek jeleknya, sekeren kerennya, dan berbagai pose muka kulakuakan. Mengapa aku seperti itu? Aku hanya heran, kenapa Yunho bisa menyukaiku..

Tapi tapi, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, aku tidak terlalu buruk.. maksudku, aku cukup tampan ketimbang si Junsu bokong dan si Bopak itu. Benarkan? Hahahaha XD

Sampai saat ini rahasiaku bersama Yunho masih belum ada yang memecahkan. Karena ya sampai saat ini jika disekolah,kita tak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa dihadapan teman teman. Aku selalu kuatir jika Junsu tahu, dia sangat ember ...! kalian tahu apa maksudnya ember? Yaps seperti itu, tapi bukan ember yang menyanyi hot summer oh hot hot summer!

"Temani aku ke Lotte mall setelah pulang ini." Bisik Yunho saat aku mulai membereskan buku buku untuk kubawa pulang.

"hm? Ad-" belum aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, Yunho sudah memotongnya.

"jangan tanya apapun. Aku tunggu kau di minimarket seperti biasa." Yunho sudah pergi. Ah aku belum cerita, yang dimaksud dengan 'minimarket seperti biasa' itu adalah minimarket yang berjarak 50 meter dari sekolah ini. Jika aku dan Yunho akan pulang bersama, kami selalu bertemu ditempat itu agar siswa siswa tidak mengetahuinya. Yah letak minimarket itu tercepit oleh sebuah gedung rumah susun tinggi, dan aku yakin siswa SOPA tidak mungkin kesana karena tempat itu sedikit kumuh.

Aku berjalan pelan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sebelum nya aku bertemu Junsu dahulu untuk berpamitan. Akhir akhir ini si manusia lumba lumba itu selalu mengajakku untuk bermain PS bersama, tapi karena Yunho.. aku menolak ajakannya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

Sebentar lagi aku sampai di minimarket itu untuk menemui Yunho, mobilnya sudah terlihat.

"kenapa lama?" tanyanya setelah aku memasuki mobilnya.

"tadi aku bertemu Junsu dulu. Yun, aku lapar."

"pasang seatbelt, kita makan disana saja." Jawabnya sedikit ketus, aku terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Kamipun melaju menuju Lotte mall, entah apa yang dia cari disana.

.

.

"kajja!" sekali hentakan, Yunho mengambil alih tasku dan membawanya. Aku hendak protes, namun dia sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Aku sangat malu jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Harga diriku sebagai pria tertampan akan menurun.. zzzzz

"hya! Kau mau meninggalkanku Jung?" teriakku tertahan. Sumpah semena mena sekali.

Kita berjalan beriringan, setahuku ini bukan jalan menuju pintu masuk utama Lotte mall. Aku menuruti saja dimana Yunho melangkah. Kita memasuki gedung sebelah kiri Lotte Mall yang bertuliskan "Staff Only". Aku sangat terkejut kenapa tujuannya kesisni. Akhirnya kami masuk, aku melihat semua orang membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat pada Yunho seperti sambutan pada seorang Presiden.

Apa apaan ini, mungkin jika tanpa Yunho aku masuk diruangan ini, ck! Aku sudah ditendang jauh ke afrika oleh satpam.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Jung, dan.. hm Tuan...?" sambut seseorang bertitelkan Manajer Pemasaran kepada Yunho dan aku tentunya, tapi dia tidak tahu namaku-_- secara reflek aku menjawabnya.

"Kim Jaejoong."

"ah! Tuan Kim.. mari silahkan duduk." Ramahnya. Mungkin Manajer itu ingin beramah tamah atau berakrab ria, tetapi lihatlah yang terjadi... hhhh Yunhoku... apa yang kau lakukaaaaan?

"kalian terlihat sangat akrab Tuan muda Jung."

"..." Yunho hanya diam. Merasa tak enak, aku menjawabnya.

"hm.. seperti itulah.." cengirku, Yunho menatap ku tajam. Apa aku salah?

"waah.. jarang sekali bahkan tak pernah Tuan muda Jung membawa temannya kemari bersama, biasanya tuan hanya sendirian. Tuan muda Kim bersekolah ditempat Tuan muda Jung juga?"

"ge-geureyo.. hehehe.." aku memaksakan senyumanku. Yunho hanya diam menatap tajam depannya.

"tuan muda kim jika tertawa sangat tampan. Apakah kekasih tuan kim sangatlah cantik?"

"hah?" kagetku.

DDAK!

Yunho menendang meja didepannya sangat keras hingga manajer itupun tersentak.

"berikan data itu sekarang, dan kau buatlah surat pengunduran diri." Desis Yunho. Hhh.. sumpah auranya masih seperti dulu saat dia pernah akan menghajarku. Aku hanya melongo melihat tingkahnya seperti ini.

"tu-tuan muda Ju-"

"lakukan apa yang aku bilang." Nada bicaranya menurun, aku merasakan dia sudah badmood sebelum kemari ditambah si manajer cerewet yang ada didepan saat ini.

"ar-argeseumnida sajangnim." Manajer itupun meninggalkan ruangan ini untuk mengambil data data perolehan saham yang akan Yunho tanda tangani.

Sepeninggal nya..

Aku memegang sisi tangannya pelan, takut dia tiba tiba juga memarahiku.

"Yu-yun..." dia menengok kearahku dengan diam.

"berhenti menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang tak perlu kau jawab, jae." Dia berbicara denganku dengan nada datar.

Reflek aku mengangguk cepat. "mianhe.." balasku.

"..." tidak ada reaksi apa apa darinya. Apakah dia marah? Padaku juga?

Manajer perusak suasana itupun datang.

"ini sajangnim.. ma-maafkan kesalahan saya sudah lancang."

Yunho tidak menjawab dan langsung menggeretku pergi setelah data itu ada digenggamannya.

Aku menurut saja dia menarikku hingga ke basement parkir mobil. Tanganku sangat sakit dicengkeram olehnya.

"Yun,kau berniat melukaiku? Lepaskan!" ucapku padanya. Dia berhenti dan mengibaskan tanganku kasar.

"baik jika itu maumu."

Demi apa, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Memasuki mobil dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Aku semakin muak dan kesal dengan perbuatannya hari ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan huh?!

Apa salahku hingga dia bersikap semacam ini? Sungguh!

Dengan perasaan kecewa, aku berjalan menelusuri trotoar menuju halte terdekat, tapi aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk menaiki bus. Jadi aku terus berjalan hingga kakiku terasa sangat pegal. Sumpah serapahpun aku ucapkan untuk si raja hutan Jung itu!

Hhh.. langit sore mulai menggelap, aku merasa sedari tadi ada yang mengikutiku.. apa dia Yunho?

Tak mungkin! Pangeran itu apa mau berjalan sejauh ini. Ini hanya perasaanku saja..

Jalan ini mengapa sepi sekali? Aku dimana ini? Ah kawasan perkampungan Ci-leung-si.

SET

"akh! Hhhh?!" aku merasa ada yang menarikku kedalam jalan kecil yang sangat gelap. Kerah seragam sekolahku ditarik paksa keatas oleh beberapa orang didepanku.

"hay kau murid kenapa baru pulang? kau ada beberapa lembar uang? Berikan pada kami lalu kau kuijinkan pergi. Bagaiman?"

"a-aku tidak membawa tas..akh!" nafasku tercekat saat kerahku semakin ditarik keatas. Yang kuketahui mereka adalah preman yang sedang memintaiku uang.

"kalian! Periksa kantongnya!" perintah preman yang sedang menarik kerahku itu.

Mereka menemukan dompetku. Sialan!

"wah wah, apakah barang ini namanya bukan uang hah bocah tengik?!" preman lainnya yang berhasil mengambil dompetku mengibaskan uang yang merka temukan didompet pada mukaku.

"lepaskan..aku!" aku menendang selangkangannya dengan lututku.

"beraninya kau?!"

BUGH

Aku tertonjok pada rahang kananku. Sungguh masih sakit tinjuan Yunho, tapi ini sangat membuat ku ngilu.

"FUCK YOU!"

BUGH!

PRAK!

BUGH!

Aku terjatuh, tempat ini minim pencahayaan.. sekilas aku melihat Yu... hh? Yunho?

Aku tersenyum, dia menolongku dan selalu datang tepat waktu meski agak terlambat.

DDAK! BUGH! PRAK!

Yunho menendang tulang belakang preman yang memukulku tadi, lalu meninju beberapa kali leher dan wajah preman itu. Sebelum preman yang mengambil dompetku akan memukulnya dari belakang, Yunho sudah berbalik dengan tendangan yang sangat tinggi mengenai tangan preman tersebut.

"AKKKKKH! TANGANKU!" preman itu terjatuh, aku melihat tangannya seperti terputus dari persendiannya.

Selanjutnya Yunho melepas jas sekolahnya lalu membabi buta memukul semua sisa preman yang berusaha melawannya.

"bajingan! Jangan sekalipun menyentuh milikku!" ucap Yunho.

BUGH! BUGH!

"yu..yunho.. cukup.." kataku padanya. Aku tidak tega melihat 4 preman yang sekarat ditempat saat ini. Mungkin beberapa dari tubuh mereka patah.

Yunho menghampiriku setelah memungut dompetku yang jatuh ditanah. Dia menarikku lalu membawaku di mobilnya yang sangat jauh dari tempat kejadian tadi.

Sangat pelan dan hati hati dia menuntunku.

"terima kasih Yun.." aku berucap.

"diamlah." Masih saja datar dan irit bicara. Aku hafal jika dia seperti itu tandanya ia sedang marah padaku. Hhh dasar pemarah ulung yang taktau diuntung!

Yunho melajukan mobilnya sangat cepat. Demi apa aku sangat ketakutan. Dia seperti sedang kerasukan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

"pelankan kecepatannya! Apa kau mau membunuhku hah?!"

"..."

"HYA JUNG YUNHO!"

"DIAMLAAH!"

"..." aku terdiam saat dia menyentakku. Setelah kami resmi berpacaran, ini pertama kalinya dia mnyentakku sebegitu kerasnya. Dulu aku tidak peduli jika dia memukulku sekalipun karena aku belum mencintainya. Tapi kali ini...

"turunkan aku!" ucapku datar.

"diamlah!" desisnya.

"kau sebenarnya ada masalah apa denganku hah?!" kesalku pada lelaki brengsek ini.

"..." dia tidak menjawab lagi.

Aku memalingkan pandangan ke jendela luar, tak akan peduli lagi pada pria disebelahku ini.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, sampailah kami didepan rumahku. Aku keluar begitu saja tanpa menatap Yunho.

KLEK

Sialan, pintu rumahnya terkunci dan kunci itu ditangan Yunho. Mau takmau aku menunggu dia didepan pintu seperti ini. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dia masuk untuk membukakan pintu untukku.

CKLEK..

Yunho menahanku untuk tidak masuk, dia berada diambang pintu mengahalangiku.

"menyingkir.." perintahku padanya.

Kuberanikan menatap tajam matanya dan sial! Dia ternyata juga menatap tajam kearahku.

Aku tak peduli, aku berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhnya. "minggir Jung!"

"ja-jangan masuk!"

"mwo? Ini rumah siapa hah?" sungguh aku ingin membedah hidup hidup orang ini.

"menyingkirlah!" aku mendorong tubuhnya kedalam hingga aku berhasil memasuki rumahku.

Gelap sekali.. hanya cahaya kecil yang seperti lilin menerangi ruangan ini.

"Sesange.." aku sungguh takbisa dibuat berkata apa apa.

Aku melihat meja dinner yang sangat luar biasa indah dipadu kain merah maroon berhias lilin dan wine diatas meja. Beberapa cake dan steak sudah terletak disana. Disebelah meja dinner tersebut terletak meja kecil tinggi yang terdapat roti tart bertulis 'Happy 200th day with Yunho".

"ige mwoya?" tanyaku pada yunho.

"hanya.. kejutan kecil hehe." Cengir Yunho sembari menggaruk lehernya yang terlihat seperti saat naruto.

"k-kau! Hya! Mengapa aku selalu kau buat tersipu sipu seperti ini hah?! Aku laki laki dan mengapa kau menghiasi dengan bunga bunga ini? Sungguh mengesalkan!" meski aku berteriak seperti itu, tetap saja tak menghilangkan rasa terharuku atas pebuatan Yunho ini.

"maafkan aku membuatmu kebingungan tadi." Yunho menghampiriku lalu memelukku dari belakang. Hangat dan aku menyukainya.

"apakah termasuk dengan preman preman tadi dan manajer itu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"kedua hal tersebut bukan skenarioku. Aku memang sengaja mengajakmu untuk mengurus Lotte mall tadi agar rumah ini bisa di dekor seperti ini. Tetapi entah aku sangat kesal dengan pegawai aboji ku tadi. Matanya selalu menatapmu!" ujarnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"dan preman tadi sungguh aku ingin membunuh mereka. Kau tau sekarang mereka ada dimana?"

"kau kemanakan? Setahuku kau tidak menelpon seseorang untuk menghajar mereka lagi." Jawabku polos.

"kau lupa aku diawasi oleh paman hong?"

"ah! Pasti paman hong tidak akan tinggal diam mengetahui pangeran terbodohnya terluka."

"hya! Kau yang bodoh!" protesnya menjitak keningku.

"lalu mereka kemana?"

"benar katamu, anak buah paman hong menghajarnya lagi lalu menyerahkan mereka kekantor polisi."

"kalian sangat kejam."

"karna kau yang disentuh." Jujur Yunho membuatku bungkam.

"sudahlah,ikut aku." Yunho menyeretku untuk menduduki salah satu dari dua kursi tersebut, lalu dia duduk disisanya.

"apa kau senang?" tanyanya padaku.

"tidak pada awalnya.. kau selalu membuatku merasa seperti anak perempuan. Aku tidak menginginkan ini semua. Cukup kau hanya selalu terlihat oleh mataku, aku cukup senang."

"aku hanya ingin sedikit menyenangkanmu dengan hal bodoh seperti ini."

"apa kau melihat adegan di sebuah drama lagi,Jung?"

"kau benar."

"aish!" aku mendelik kearahnya.

"Yun / Jae."

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

Halloooooo lama tak jumpa sama deaaaaa .. hhuwee mianhe update nya lama bingitssss ToT

Akhir akhir ini dea sibuk sama urusan HMJ/himpunan/UKM .. masa sebulan ada 3 proker berturut turut.. hhh dea lelaaaah /? /curhat/

Terimakasih yang udah review yaaaa.. ada yang dukung , ada yang seneng, ada yang ngehujat, ada yang pedes banget komennya, ada yang pengecut juga masa..

Gini ya readers dea,, kalian boleh kok kasih saran yang puedess banget buat dea, fine ! dea gakbakal marah.. tapi! Plis SERTAKAN NAMA YANG JELAS! Jangan komen pedes pedes tapi berinisal "guest" apa banget ga siiih ... klu guest yang muji muji sih ya gakpapa... tapi pliss.. klu komen yang udah ngritikngritik yang hhhh gitu itu ya pake nama dong.. aku ga terima ini

Tapi aku tau kok kalian siapa, sepupuku IT dan dia udah nemuin lokasi kamu si guest yang ngritik itu.

Maafin ya .. dea gak galak gak marah .. Cuma butuh nama pengkritik, gitu aja sih.. lain kali pakai namanya ya sistaaaa : *

Maaf jika episode ini agak aneh atau apa, udah lama gak mendalami cerita ini jadi feelnya ilang entah ketelan prinses bunga bunga/?

Tetap! Thanks to for:

Dhea Kim : hallo unni kkkk iya jeje dan junsu itu duo anak ajaib unni.. maklum mereka udah lama bgt temenan jadi agak lebay gmna gitu junsunya ditingal pergi jae hahah/? Makasih unni yaaa :*

Manize83 : hallo unni ku... hihihihi hyahaha romantisnya dapetkan? Huweee berhasil berhasil berhasil horee lowisimo/? Mereka kan gimanapun cowo sejati unn hahaha jadi ya tetep adu jotosan kkkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

Hana – kara : halloooo unniiiih kkkk iyaa mereka kan gakmau pada ngalah unni kkk eh hong ahjusi itu hong suk chul lho alias Tony hong si om botak kkkk romatis yekan? Oke lanjuuut! Unni ngiri yekan? Makasih unni yaaa :*

My beauty jeje : halloo unni eciye malah terlena sama bopak hhh : ( bopak milikku unni ! kkkkk eonni awas jan ketawa sendiri ih serem tau :3 iya baca aja gakpapa unni kkkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

Quinniee : hahay unni .. kkkk emang sengaja aku jadiin bahasa amburadul biar lucu nya dapet. Kalau formal banget takutnya terlalu kaku unni kkk keep ketawa ketiwi ya. Makasih unni yaaa :*

: hhh nama unnn panjang bener kayak kereta kuda /? Hallo unni yaaaa .. authornya ikutan rempong yessz? Kan author princess bunga bunga cetar membahana unni :3 hihihi iya nih slam kenal ya unni selamat datang : 3 Makasih unni yaaa :*

My beauty jeje : unni lagi unni lagi.. hhh /? Kkkk maklum ya unn, kan yunho gakpernah pacaran dan dia mau belajar jadi romantis darimana,, orang gak pernah terbuka sama orang .. kasian bets hidupnya/? Iya entah kenapa dea tiba tiba terlintas kata capling/? Kkkkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

Quinniee : unni lagiiiii ! hhhh bosan /? Eh engga engga kkkk aku gak somplak peuhliss unni, tapi sompret-_-/? Hayo kalau misal bosmu adalah aku gimna? Hahaha aku fecat kamu unnii huhuhuh kkkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

Erika kyuminYunjaeSibumShipper : hadeh unni uname nya panjang bener.. hallo unniiiih : 3 sudah lanjut ini maaf agak lama yaaa semoga belum lupa ;D iya dong romantis .. siapa dulu authornya kkkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

Nabratz : hai unni nabrakz /? Eh nabratzz ini udah lanjut maapin lama huhhihehoo .. eomma Yunho ntr ada sendiri ceritanya.. tunggu yaaaa : 3 capling itu tokoh cerita yang menggambarkan orngnya cerewet dibelakang tapi didepan dia pengecut. Itu sih Cuma terlintas aja pake nama capling hahhahha. Iya yg gay cyma yunjae. Diawal junsu diceritain suka yoochun kan? Sukanya beralasan, tp ntr ceritanya hahaha. Banyak nanya ih unni! /semprot baigon/kabur/ Makasih unni yaaa :*

Hanasukie : hay unni hanaaaa... kkk wellcome yaaaa.. iya unni kamu sepikiran sama dea. Jaejoong bagaimanapun laki laki, dan aku paling ga suka kalau jaejoong digambarin make kata kata "joongie cinta yunnie" apa banget sumpah. Di real mngkin jajeoong ga segitunya jg kkalau lg berdua sama yunho/eh hahaha keep reading ya unni Makasih unni yaaa :*

Quinniee : unni lagi yampuuuun -_- kkkk dea sudah 20 thn bsk desember kkkkkjadi nc tetep bisa /eh jahhaha dea cinta wendy/? Kkk ggs? Ganteng ganteng somvlak/? Keep red ya unni Makasih unni yaaa :*

Gomchi46 : hallo salam kenaaaal :3 kkk welcome ya unni.. hiyahaha sebau baunya yunho masih tetep lebiih bau dea kalau pake parfum bibit limaribuan unni : ( kkkk tahan lah org jaejae udah biasa/eh kkkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

Jongindo : sudaaaaah! Tp maap lama yak unni kkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

Anik0405 : hahay unni.. hihi lihat saja apa yang tuan jung lakukan hahahaha /kluarin taring/ tristan, apa itu kau/? Maap unni korban ggs/? Makasih unni yaaa :*

Gomchi46 : unni lagi unni lagi hhh/? Author juga semangat karna kamu unni /tebar mercon/ kkkk mommyjiji akan di bunuh oleh bangsa srigala/? Makasih unni yaaa :*

Nickeyjcassie : hahay unni kkkk iya benar itu tony hong, kan nama aslinya hong suk chul : 3 unniiiii aku berusaha mewujudkanyaaaaaaa .. cahaya panas diujung langit,kita kesana dengan seorang anak, anak yg tangkas,dan juga pemberaniii iiii iiiii/? /dragonbaall/ hahay Makasih unni yaaa :*

Zhoeuniquee : hallo unni yang ngatain aku stress,kabur dari RSJ, sedeng, sakit saraf, yampun.. apadahal dea baik kayak malaikat gini lho ya kkkk alay bets kalau sampe jae kejepang pulang bawa anak.. jae kaga ada duit keles unni... uang darimandes? Kkkkk itu epep sebelah kali hahahay .. eits unni keep reading yes kkkkk : 3 Makasih unni yaaa :*

Guest *1 : hallo unni yang mangggil aku chingu... plis ya unn namaku bukan chingukunya/? Hehehe dea line 94 akhir tahun kkk kenapa hayo kepo kkk :p gak ada orang yang kedua yang kedtiga dan cinta lainya.. mungkinkah aku ini menjadi satu satunya cinta yang terakhir kamu/? /nyanyi/ santai saja unni kkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

JungKimCaca : hahay unni kkkk halloooooh : 3 iya maapin chap ini updatenya lama huhuhu genk nya mana setuju sama cinta sejenis kakakkk ,, mereka pasti syok kkkk hahah yunpa laporan sama unni? Wah kenapa gak sms aku ya yunho/? Makasih unni yaaa :*

Misschokyulate2 : hyaaaaa makasih unni cintamuahmua kkkkk keep reading ya kkk maapin update lama ini huhuhu Makasih unni yaaa :*

Jema agassi : kkkk masa gagal unn? Yaudah dea berusaha yang terbaik! Kkkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

sinushYJS : hahah hallo unniiiii hihihi iya bopak itu , tapi unni bayangin bopak ini kayak kwangsoo aja hahah : 3 iya labil bingitss anak SMA udah cinta cintaan/? Makasih unni yaaa :*

guest *2 : hallo unni sayang.. hah aku anti ff mpreg unni.. mending genderswitch aja .. hihi ciye ciye haha garamnya mintain tetangga sebelah dong unn/? Makasih unni yaaa :*

guest *3 : hallo unni, namanya siapa? boleh aku tau alamat email nya atau apa? Itusih tergantung presepsi diri sendiri ya unni.. kalau unni dari awal udah mikirnya 'ni ff ga banget karakternya' yaudah sampai akhirpun ya mikir gitu. Enjoy aja unn bacanya jangan dibuat serius, ini Cuma ff seorang dea yang gak ada baunya. Preman bukan berart dia preman, mereka hanya mengkamuflase sifat jaejoong ke yunho. Sejengkel jengkelnya orang kalem kalau marah tep bisa kek preman unni.. ini lebih ke sifat real aja ya. Kok sampe yunho bisa tertarik sma dia? Halo unni, cinta tak butuh alasan. Makanya yunho frustasi knpa bisa punya perasaan sama jaejoong. Hhh unni mah gak gawl sama ff ku ih . Makasih unni yaaa :*

guest *4 : ini kyaknya orang yang sama deh, kalau cape deh yaudah unni jangan diterusin bavanya. Ntr unn tambah capek trus koma gmna? Hihihi Makasih unni yaaa :*

guest *5 : unni siapa ? sama orangnya kah dengan itu? Hhh nyerah ya yaudah gakmaksa buat baca kok, orang gak dipungut duitkan yak? Kkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

kirena L : hallooo unni kirenaaaa kkkkk iya dong iyaaaa jangna blushing mlu dilihat tetangga kkkk santai aja selama ini masih mulus mulus aja kok kkkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

jerin : halloo unni yaaaa. Kkkkkk aku jg jatuh cinta hahaha/?iya emang sengaja aku buat kayak gini biar bisa dibayangin realnya unni kkkkk ini sudah lanjut mian lama . Makasih unni yaaa :*

booboopipi : hallo uniiiihihihi thanks bingits sumpah miapah unni kkk iya emang sengaja juga dibikin realnya hihi Makasih unni yaaa :*

wqly : hahahahay unni annablle /? Kkkk loh cabe masa hahaha ngakak doh unni maafkanlah aku ,, reslon nya di chap ini gak ada kok hihihi sumpah kkkk Makasih unni yaaa :*

.

.

Astaga ngetk balesan kalian bikin dea tepar masa huhuhuhu so, thanks for all yaaa .. ada yang berminat mau tuker ig/line/wa/pin bbm/path? Ntr dea kasih kalau ada yg mau. Nih wa nih , 088215578351.. minta pin bbm pm aja di wa ya cintaaa : *

Byeeee!


	13. Chapter 13

Deachndr Present

[YUNJAE FANFICTION]

"BY MY SIDE"

[Chapter 13]

Cast: Absolutely YunJae, and others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Lenght: Chapter

PLEASE ENJOY!

[don't like? Just go back!]

[Prev Chap]

"_apa kau melihat adegan di sebuah drama lagi,Jung?"_

"_kau benar."_

"_aish!" aku mendelik kearahnya. _

"_Yun / Jae." _

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho sembari memasukkan sepotong daging steak di mulutnya.

"Kau juga kenapa memanggilku?" Yunho bertanya balik memandang Jaejoong.

"Karna aku ingin." Jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Mwo? Tidak ada yang penting?" Yunho masih memperjuangkan pertanyaannya.

"Sudah kubilang Yun.. aku mencintaimu.."

"MWO?!"

"kenapa mwa mwo mwa mwo?" heran Jaejoong.

"kau ini.. aku juga mencintaimu.." Yunho tersenyum lembut. Mereka saling menatap beberapa detik kemudian dilanjut dengan sendau gurau ala Yunjae beserta makanan makanan sebagai saksi bisu keunikan mereka.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara makan malam tersebut, lihatlah sang korban alias Jaejoong yang sedang bersitegang mencuci semua piring piring sisa makanan tadi.

"Yun! Berhenti!"

"Aku tidak mau berhenti.."

"Kau aish! Berhenti memandangi tititku!"

"hya! Siapa yang memandanginya? Aku hanya melihatnya.."

"YUNHO! Berhenti menatap foto bugil ku!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal, karena apa? Bukannya membantu Jaejoong mencuci piring, Yunho malah membawa bingkai foto bugil Jaejoong saat bayi ke dapur dan memamerkan kepada Jajeoong bahwa Yunho sudah melihat tubuh polos Jajeoong meski dalam keadaan masih bayi.

"Kau sangat imut Jae, seperti wanita." Yunho mengelus foto tersebut.

"Yun! Aku marah padamu. Sungguh!"

"hya! Aku akan berhenti. Lihat, fotonya sudah aku letakkan ketempat semula." Setelah meletakkan foto itu, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Yun.. pergilah.. ini sangat memalukan! Kau sangat mesum!" dengan kesal, Jaejoong menggerak gerakan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

"diamlah!" alhasil, Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kau tahu hal terindah yang pernah aku lakukan?" Yunho berkata.

"membeli lamborghini? Membeli jeep? Menjadi CEO muda? Atau memelukku?" Jawab asal Jaejoong, Yunho menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"kau bicara apa?" protes Yunho.

"hanya menebak. Lalu apa?"

"bisa menjadi orang penting bagimu."

"hanya itu saja?"

"Kim Jaejoong prioritas utama Jung Yunho." Ucap Yunho pelan.

"..."

"kenapa diam?"

Jaejoong membasuh tangannya, melepas plastik pelindung lalu berbalik menatap Yunho. Jaejoong menyentuh permukaan wajah Yunho pelan.

"apakah kau serius dengan semua itu?" Jaejoong bertanya. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong yang berada pada pipinya.

"kau segalanya bagiku." Setelah statement tadi, perlahan Yunho mengeliminasi jarak antar wajahnya dan wajah Jaejoong. Semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka saling menempel.

Kali ini Yunho melakukannya dengan sangat benar, mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong secara bergantian meski tak seahli laki laki buaya diluar sana saat berciuman. Hal yang Yunho lakukan membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan semakin terlarut dalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan yunho menekan pelan tengkuk Jaejoong supaya ciuman mereka tak terlepas. Sedangkan Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Yunho erat.

Selama 10 menit mereka melakukan ciuman hangat tersebut, bisa dilihat Yunho ingin bereksperimen untuk merasakan kulit lain Jaejoong, dia menciumi pipi Jaejoong, mata, hidung serta dagu dan piltrum Jaejoong.

"kauh.. mauh apaah yunh?" sedikit terengah, Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho saat Yunho mulai turun untuk kebawah leher Jaejoong.

Seketika Yunho berhenti, dia tersadar dari kenikmatan sementaranya.

"ma-maafkan aku Jae, aku aku...aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kepanikan Yunho saat ini.

"kau keterlaluan!" meski Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda, Yunho tetap panik karena ia sudah merasa melewati batas yang tidak seharusnya.

"maafkan aku Jae, tak seharusnya aku seperti ini.. kau patut aku hargai.. jadi, maafka-" ucapan Yunho terpotong dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dari Jaejoong. Setelah kecupan itu terjadi, Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho erat.

"diamlah pabbo!" Jaejoong maupun Yunho tersenyum dibalik pelukan hangat mereka.

TTOK

TTOK

TTOK

"Tuan muda Jung! Buka pintunya!"

TTOK

TTOK

"Jika tuan tidak membuka, maka pintu akan kami dobrak!"

Seketika terdengar suara ribut ribut dari luar, Yunho dan Jaejoong seketika melepas pelukan mereka dan berjaga.

"tenanglah Jae, itu pasti pesuruh aboji. Naiklah ke kamarmu." Ucap pelan Yunho sembari menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yun.. aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu!" balas Jaejoong.

BRAK TTOK TTOK!

"Tuan muda, hitungan ketiga jika tuan tidak membukaan pintu, maka akan kami dobrak!" suara diluar sana sangat keras memperingati Yunho.

"Jae, pergilah kekamar! Ppali !"

"tidak tanpamu Yun!"

BRAKKK!

Pintu berhasil didobrak oleh sekawanan orang orang bertubuh atletis beratas namakan JUNGPOWER. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak buah Tuan besar Jung Kangin.

"tuan besar Jung menginginkan anda sekarang juga untuk pulang." salah satu pesuruh tuan besar Jung berkata.

"pergilah! Paman Hong akan menghabisi kalian!" balas Yunho.

"Hong Suk Chul sudah kami bereskan. Jadi, mari ikut kami Tuan." Pesuruh itu maju untuk mencekal tangan Yunho tetapi Yunho meberontak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jae, pergilah sekarang!" suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam dibelakang Yunho memegang erat tangan Yunho.

"yu-yun.. aku tidak mau.."

"PERGILAH KATAKU JAE!" Yunho membentak Jaejoong lalu maju memukul semua pesuruh Tuan besar Jung didepannya. Pesuruh itu menghindar dan berkata.

"Tuan, kami tidak ingin menyakiti anda, tetapi tuan besar berpesan jika kami boleh menggunakan kekerasan agar anda tetap bisa kami bawa pulang."

Sambil memukuli pesuruh pesuruh itu lagi, Yunho masih berteriak menyuruh Jaejoong untuk meninggakan tempat ini.

Tetapi tidak seperti arahan Yunho, Jaejoong malah mengambil sapu untuk membantu memukul pesuruh itu. Belum melangkah maju, Jaejoong sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri karena dadanya ditendang oleh pesuruh lainnya.

Yunho yang melihat adegan itu menjadi kalap. Dengan brutal, Yunho menghabisi segala manusia hina didepannya ini. Namun, sekuat kuatnya Yunho, dia tetaplah pemuda biasa. Karena yang dihadapi kali ini orang orang terlatih dan jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Yunho kalah karena pertahanannya berhasil dilumpuhkan, dia ditangkap layaknya tersangka yang akan dibawa ke dalam bui. Ya! Bui milik Jung Kangin.

.

.

[JAEJOONG POV]

Aku terbangun dengan nafasku yang sangat tercekat, dadaku sakit. Terlintas Yunho dipikiranku. Dimana dia? Aku langsung bangun dan mencarinya kepenjuru rumah. Mobilnya pun tidak ada di depan rumahku. Diaberhasil ditangkap.

Segera kuambil ponselku untuk menghubunginya.. sial! Nomornya tidak aktif!

Apa aku harus kerumahnya? Sungguhaku ingin menemuinya, memastikan bahwa ia baik baik saja. Aku heran, untuk apa Yunho di paksa untuk pulang? apa aboji Yunho sudah tahu semua?

Tidak tidak! Aku tidak ingin berpikiran negative dulu. Mungkin aku bisa menanyainya disekolah nanti.

Segera aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku, karena ini pukul 7.00a.m KST.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah hampir berakhir, dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung Jung Yunho, tepatnya dia tidak masuk sekolah.

Aku sangat kawatir sungguh. Aku bertekat untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Siwon sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Hm.. Siwon-ssi! A-apa kau mengetahui Yunho sekarang dimana?"

"kau? Menanyai Yunho padaku?" heran Siwon.

"i-iya.. ada apa ?"

"aku yang harus bertanya ada apa?"

"hm.. hanya bu-bukuku dia pinjam dan aku harus mengerjakan PR disana." Aku berusaha mencari alasan lain.

"aaah.. kukira kau akan mengajak dia duel. Aku tidak tahu Yunho dimana, yang jelas dia tidk dirumah karena tadi pagi Yoochun berniat mengajak Yunho berangkat bersama namun maid Yunho berkata dia tidak sedang dirumah." Siwonmenjawab panjang lebar sementara aku hanya menatap lurus kosong kedepan. Aku berfikir, apa kemarin akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirku dengan Yunho? Ini tidak mungkin!

"Jaejoong-ah?" panggil Siwon.

"terima-kasih.." hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Entah aku harus bagaimana menyikapi hal ini. Yunho benar tak terlihat lagi dimataku seharian ini.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Yunho sama sekali belum terlihat oleh kedua mataku. Berhubungan melalui pesan singkat pun juga tidak. Lalu? Haruskah aku menyerah? Atau hal yang aku takutkan akan benar benar terjadi?

Dengan lemas kulangkahkan kakiku menelusuri lorong panjang sekolah ini menuju parkiran sepeda. Sungguh aku sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi tempat berkeluh kesahku. Tapi siapa orang mau menerima cerita cinta semacam ini?

"HYA! JAEJOONG!" dari arah belakang Junsu menubruk tubuhku.

"Junsu-ya.." sapaku pelan.

"kau kenapa? Akhir akhir ini aku melihatmu seperti zombie di game yang menyerbu tanaman." Junsu berceloteh disampingku, sungguh dia benar benar moodboaster ku saat ini.

"kau bicara apa?!" sengitku, aku hanya mengalihkan pikiranku sejenak tentang masalah ini. Jujur aku tak ingin orang menyadari tentang perubahan ku disaat Yunho tidak ada.

"hahay bagaimana jika kau pergi kerumahku dan kita main ps? Kau setuju JaeCapling?" Junsu merangkulku lalu menyeretku lebih cepat berjalan.

"ide bagus bokong! Hahaha."

Kami beriringan menaiki sepeda menuju kediaman Junsu, pikiranku sungguh hanya terfokus dengan pemilik nama Jung Yunho. Dia dimana? Apakah dia baik baik saja? Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi tentang dia dan aku? Sungguh! Sakit rasanya.

"HYA! Kau kenapa kalah terus? Payah! Aku tidak mood jika yang harus menang hanya aku!" Junsu meletakkan stik PS nya dan melentangkan tubuhnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau sungguh berbeda dari biasanya." Junsu berkata. Sial, apa yang harus aku jawab? Apa aku akan terus terusan berbohong padanya?

"kenapa? Apa ada kaitannya dengan Yunho?" aku terdiam masih memikirnya jawaban apa yang tepat.

"benar kau berubah setelah dia tidak masuk seolah 3 hari ini, apa bukumu ada yang terbawa olehnya dan kau merasa kehilangan? Kau bisa pinjam punyaku, setidaknya foto copy lah."

"..."

"aish! Aku seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri." Junsu bangkit dan duduk dari posisinya tadi, dia terlihat seperti orang frustasi.

"Junsuyaa.."

"MWO?!"

"seb-sebenarnya.. aku dan Yunho...kitaa.."

"ARA! Kalian belajar bersama diam diam dibelakangku kan? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu jika kau sudah dipukul dia begitu? Oh! Kau temanku Jae, setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk membelamu! Meski kita tidak hebat dalam berkelahi, kau dan aku jika bersatu maka akan sangat hebat!"

Aku hanya bungkam mendengar kata kata proklamasi dari Junsu ini. Sungguh ini membuatku tambah ragu untuk jujur kepadanya.

"bukan seperti itu Su, tapi..."

"MWOO? Marebwa! Aku sungguh tidak takut dengan mereka!"

"Su.. diamlah.." aku maju mendekatinya, dia tahu jika aku hendak membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"aku.. dan Yunho...dalam sebuah hubungan...hm.."

"hubungan apa?" Junsu mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"kami.. dalam hubungan tidak baik tentunya..!" jawab ku sekenanya. Sumpah aku tidak berani hati untuk mengungkapkannya pada Junsu ini.

"sudah kuduga Jae! Semua ini salahku yang membuat kau dan si raja hutan itu sebangku." Hhh... seenaknya saja Junsu mengatai Yunhoku si raja hutan.

"ara! Aku pulang dulu.. ini sudah larut."

"mau aku antar? Sampai depan pintu rumahku tapi hahaha." Aku hanya melirik Junsu berpura pura muak.

"Diamlah! Aku pulang Su!"

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

Pelajaran pertama baru saja dimulai, Jaejoong masih saja sendiri duduk dibangku tersebut. Sungguh masih 10 menit berlangsung harus membuatnya berfikir keras untuk menjawab soal soal yang diberikan oleh songsaenim.

GREK!

Pintu kelas terbuka, semua orang tahu itu kalau bukan seseorang yang masuk dan seseorang yang keluar. Sangat asyik Jaejoong mengerjakan tugas itu tanpa menghiraukan apa yang terjadi didepan sana.

"Kau terlambat,Jung Yunho!" tegur songsaenim pada pendatang tersebut yang ternyata Jung Yunho.

DEG

Jaejoong tiba tiba seperti terasa tersengat listrik saat mendengar ada yang menyebut kekasihnya. Perlahan dia menegakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan apakah yang didepan itu benar benar seorang Jung Yunho.

"Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan tadi." Jawab Yunho santai pada songsaenim itu.

"pergilah kebangkumu." Sedikit menahan emosi, songsaenim mengintruksikan Yunho untuk duduk ditempatnya.

"aku ingin pindah dari sana?" ucap Yunho. Seketika sekelas melihat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong begitu kaget akan statement Yunho yang secara langsung tidak ingin kembali duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

Sungguh yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Kim Jaejoong, Yunho-ssi?"

"aku ingin sendirian tanpa ada gangguan." Jawab Yunho tepat mengenai sasaran.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya perkataan Yunho barusan. Apa ada yang salah dengan sikap Yunho?

Dimata siswa siswa lain itu bukan hal mengejutkan, setahu mereka kan YunJae adalah musuh dalam diam. Mungkin wajar saja jika Yunho muak dengan Jaejoong, itu sih pemikiran mereka masing masing.

Tanpa disangka Junsu mengangkat tangannya untuk berinterupsi.

"kalau songsaenim mengijinkan, aku akan duduk disebelah jaejoong dan Yunho bisa menempati bangkuku."

"Apa kau setuju?" tanya songsaenim ke Yunho.

"aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"baiklah, Gunmo duduklah disebelah Jaejoong, lalu kau bisa duduk ditempat Gunmo Yunho-ah." Tegas songsaenim. Sebelumnya Gunmo duduk ditengah deretan belakang sendirian, dan sekarang dia bertukar tempat duduk dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya menuduk tak berani menatap mata Yunho lagi, pandangan mereka sempat bertemu namun Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya seperti tidak ingin menatap muka jaejoong.

Keadaan ini seperti sedia kala disaat Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak saling kenal. Jaejoong dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Yunho entah dengan apa yang ia fikirkan tentu juga ia kembali berkumpul bersama teman teman geng nya itu.

Beberapa kali saat pelajaran Jaejoong mencuri curi pandang untuk melihat Yunho. Dia ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga bisa merubah segalanya dalam waktu 3 hari ini. Sungguh tak masuk akal.

Saat pulang sekolah..

"Yun, mari bicara!" Jaejoong mendekati bangku Yunho.

"tentang?" balas Yunho sambil melirik Gunmo yang bejalan melewati mereka.

"Yunhoya.."

"kau membuang waktuku."

Dikira masih banyak siswa yang belum keluar dari kelas, Jaejoong mencari alasan untuk menggantikan topik yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Yunho. Kamuflase tepatnya.

"kau me-mebawa bukuku 3 hari ini. I-ikut aku!" jawab Jaejoong sembari menggeret jas Yunho kebelakang taman sekolah yang sepi. Yunho sama sekali tidak memberontak.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangannya yang mencengkram jas Yunho tadi.

"mengapa kau berubah?" tanya Jaejoong pilu.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Yunho.

"jawab aku,bastard!"

BUGH

Jaejoong memukul pippi kanan Yunho.

"apa ini balasannya untuk selama ini huh? Jika kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya, bilang padaku! Jangan kau ombang ambingkan.. aku masih punya harga diri! Kau mau menghancurkannya? Jangan membuatku tertekan atas kejadian tempo lalu! Apakah ayahmu meminta kita untuk mengakhirinya?apa jangan jangan ini keputusanmu sendiri? Jawablah!" emosi Jaejoong sudah tak terkendali lagi.

HEP

Bukan balasan kata kata yang Yunho ucapkan, tetapi pelukan hangat pada Jaejoong yang ia lakukan.

"lepas aku! Kau mau merendahkanku eoh?!" Jaejoong meronta namun Yunho masih bisa mengendalikannya.

"dengarkan aku..." pinta Yunho.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

Maaf ini pendek pake banget yaaa? Maaf juga kalau agak gmna soalnya dea tanpa edit langsung post hehehe ada yang penasaran kenap yunho seperti itu? Next week yaaaa? Kkk oya dea usahain post by my side ini setiap hari jumat ya kkkk banyak tugas ini dari bapak ibu dosen yang bikin dea setres hhhhh…

Thanks to :

Kim Ri Ha : hallo unni… yunho bukan korban drama, tp dia hanya mencontoh bagia bgian tertentu aja .. kasian deh pokoknya buta dalam segala arah percintaan hahaha. Thanks unni udah mampir : *

hanasukie : hallo unni hhahahay Yunho kan pengen kasih yg terbaik bagi Jae.. padahal Jae cowo lupa kali ya yunho .. cowo kan kadang ngerasa aneh klu diromantisin/? Thanks unni udah mampir : *

Dhea Kim : hallo hallo maaf unni lama,, biasa anak kuliah hahay.. iya unni yunho tu licik buat apa aja biar jaejae tetep sama sama dia kkk nakal. Iya ini udah mulai ke tahap serius hahahay . thanks unn dah mampir : *

Hana - Kara : disini tony hong ga gemulai kok hahahay .. maafin ya unni huweee thanks ya unni udah mampir : *

: hai unni.. kan mak nya jaejoong asal nebak aja.. maklum gapunya peta kali/? Kkk klu diperkaos ya tuan beruang lngsung banting meja sooman lah/? Thanks unn dah mampir : *

azahra88 : emang dah cinta keles unni kkkk thanks ya dah mampir :*

: hallo unni iyalaaaah kkkk pokoknya apapun untuk jae jae.. hh ntr ada ceritanya kok tenang aja.. makasih dah mampir unni : 8

Anik0405 : dia kan gakmudengan unni kkkk klu cinta mah buta.. thanks ya udah mampir : *

Namikaze : iya unni gakpapa santé aja paling ntr dea palak. Nee lanjuuut! Makasih

sanaki chan : dia dia dia cinta yg kutunggu tunggu/?

Guest : hay unni caeng caeng aja ih manggilnya kkk : 3 iya nih update nih seminggu pisan yeees kkkk makasih unni

SinushYJS : iya unni dia mencontoh hahahay tp tep berusaha kan namanya.. iya makasih unni lanjut semangatss!

Jongindo : ini sudah mau mulai hahahay hallo unni ini dahlanjut nih dah lanjut kkk makasih yess

farla 23 : gemes yaaaa cubit aja sini cubit kkkk makasih ya unni

wulanjoyer : EYD ya unni huhuhu dea gakmudeng EYD tap idea berusaha yg terbaik kkk makasih udah mampir unni love yaaaaaah booyaaah lalalalalala/? Happiness/?

misschokyulate2 : tahnks ya unni dah mampir : *

jema agassi : tepatnya hamper kenap kenap hahahy maksih unn dah mampir lagi jan bosen yesss.

.

.

.

Hallo jangan bosen terus pantengin nih FF yaaaa huweee makasih ; *


End file.
